Secret
by AllieLoveFinchel
Summary: We're special and what we have is special and we're wasting it by waiting for it to be the right time, but that's bullshit. Life is too damn short and I don't want to spend another minute without you knowing how much you mean to me and how much I love you. FINCHEL A/U
1. Everyone Has a Secret

_**A/N: Hi guys! (if anyone is actually reading this? ha!) I'm Allie and as I'm sure you've noticed, this is my first story. I haven't written anything in awhile and I don't really consider myself a writer. I am, however, a diehard Finchel lover. It's been a rough couple years for us, huh? As if season 4 wasn't bad enough, this past year has been particularly difficult. I miss Finn, I miss Finchel, and geez I miss Cory. I sat down to write a one shot to help sort through my emotions and well, it kind of spiraled out of control. Below is the intro...there will be two or three more parts if anyone is interested and wants them. This is far from a literary masterpiece, but it proved to be very therapeutic for me to write so I figured it wouldn't hurt to post it. The Finchel fanfic world is kind of dwindling right now. So with that said, please read and review if you feel so inclined. I'm totally open for any and all constructive criticism, but please don't just be mean for the sake of being mean! (P.S. Pinn and Puckleberry are my Brotps and I ship them almost as hard as Finchel, so you'll see that in later parts of the story!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the world of Glee. The story title and opening lyrics are from Maroon Five's song "Secret". Sadly, I have no ownership there either. **_

* * *

_I know I don't know you - But I want you so bad_

_Everyone has a secret - Oh can they keep it_

_Oh no they can't_

Rachel looks around and sighs dejectedly for what must be the millionth time that night. Once again she finds herself stuck at one of her father's "soirées" as he calls it, yes because calling it that makes it much more interesting. In reality it's just a room full of old, boring lawyers all trying to impress each other and prove they're better and richer than the man next to them. Whatever. Rachel is bored. She's bored at this party. She's bored in this God forsaken town. She's bored in general.

This Monday marks the first day of her senior year of high school and she is more than ready to get it over with. She's just going to grin and bear one more friendless, passionless, lonely year in Lima, Ohio before she escapes and begins her real life in New York. She hasn't told her dads her New York plans yet, but not like they'll try to convince her otherwise. They're hardly home to care about her now, much less pay attention to what she has going on. If anything they'll gladly pay for her to attend school in the big city just to give them something else to brag about.

She's a singer you see, and she can hardly wait to attend a school that will allow her to revel in her one true passion, music. McKinley High School doesn't even offer any arts programs. Any class or clubs related to the arts were cut the year before Rachel entered high school. Rumor has it it's all because of their awful principle, Sue Sylvester. But don't get Rachel started on her, that's a story for another day.

The thought of Principal Sylvester and the start of the school year makes Rachel sigh again as she takes a sip of her champagne. One plus to your dads not paying much attention to you, she's learned, is that you can drink champagne at their parties even though you're only seventeen. Oh please, she knows what you're thinking, she's very mature for her age thank you very much and besides, she'll be eighteen in three months.

Unfortunately the champagne she's practically chugging does little to liven up the party, only succeeding in making her a little light headed. The handsome man she's just spotted across the room though, well he does both. Suddenly her heart feels like its beating a zillion miles a minute and her breath catches in her-wait a minute. This makes absolutely no sense. She's the only person under forty at this party, or so she thought. What is he doing here? He's young, early twenties probably and so, so handsome. God, is it fair to be that handsome? He's wearing this dark grey suit with a lighter grey pinstriped shirt underneath, with no tie and an open collar. He's gorgeous. And tall and, and looking right at her.

Her breath catches in her throat when she realizes they're maintaining eye contact. She's suddenly dizzy and light headed and thinks there's a very good chance she may pass out. He's grinning at her now and she's positive she actually is going to faint. God why did she drink so much champagne? His warm amber eyes don't waiver from hers for a second as he starts walking in her direction. She forces herself to breathe and remain calm...there's no way he'll stay around longer than a "hello" if she makes it obvious she's a socially inept teenager. She throws back the rest her champagne right as he reaches her.

"Thirsty?" He laughs.

Her cheeks pink as she lets out the breath she's surprised to realize she's still holding, "Not really. Just trying to entertain myself a bit."

"Yeah, not the most exciting place to be on a Saturday night is it?"

She smiles, "It' really not. I can assure you I am most definitely not here of my own volition." She bites her lip and decides to take the plunge. She can do this. She sticks out her hand, "I'm Rachel Berry, daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry."

He raises an eyebrow as he takes her hand and shakes it, "Finn Hudson, step-son of Burt Hummel." He nods his head in the direction of the bald, middle aged man currently talking to her daddy. "I must say Rachel; I wouldn't expect the darling daughter of _the _Hiram Berry to attend his party in a dress like _that_."

She blushes furiously as he eyes her up and down appreciatively. She's wearing a brand new black dress she just bought yesterday. It's sleeveless and sheer until the bustier, flaring out a bit at the bottom. In typical Rachel Berry fashion it's rather short and the cut of the bustier allows for ample cleavage, though remains covered by the sheer top. If she's being honest, she really just likes it because it looks pretty when she twirls in it.

"Well I'm essentially forced to come to these things, so I try to push my limits as far as I can without actually dressing as a harlot. I like to call it dressing 'conservatively provocative'. It drives my fathers crazy."

Finn can't help but chuckle at this as he replies softly, "I can see why. The look suits you very well."

Rachel bites her lip, if only to prevent herself from smiling the smile threatening to split her face in half. "So how did you get roped into attending?" Better to change the subject now before embarrassing herself, she thinks.

"I just moved back home. Burt convinced me to tag along. I don't think he realized I'd be one of the only people here under the age of forty," he laughs. "He actually just told me he didn't mind me taking off."

"Oh, you're leaving?" Rachel asks, doing a horrible job at masking her disappointment. Figures.

"Well yeah, I was planning on it. What about you? You wanna get out of here? Or are you on lockdown for the rest of the night?"

At his words Rachel's heart begins hammering impossibly harder against her chest. Everything in her is screaming this is a bad idea. He is young, yes, but definitely _not _a high school student and also not aware of the fact that _she's _a high school student. She can't deny the chemistry between them though and God this party is killing her. She always follows the rules. She's always bored. What's one night of taking chances, right? "Let's go!" she finds herself saying before she even realizes it. If the blinding smile she receives in response is any indication, she has just made the best decision ever.

* * *

Rachel is practically bouncing in her seat from excitement as they pull up to "Evan's Bar & Lounge." She hasn't been out on a Saturday night since she was dating Jesse St. James last year and well, that was nothing short of disastrous. Don't ask. Plus, Lima is tiny and has always been filled with hole in the wall bars she wouldn't dare step foot in, but Evans is new and supposed to be devastatingly upscale for the area. It was opened a few months back by McKinley alum Sam Evans, and has been doing very well.

She's surprised to see a line outside (come on, its Lima!) and as if he's reading her thoughts, Finn grins, "Don't worry. The owner is an old buddy of mine, we'll get right in." He quickly shoots off a text on his phone and walks to the passenger side of his truck to let Rachel out. Nothing can stop the grin on her face as he takes her hand and helps her down.

"Nice to know chivalry isn't dead after all."

Finn shoots her a lopsided grin (she's beginning to think it's his trademark look and she's so okay with that). He doesn't let go of her hand as they walk to the front door and are met by a cute blond man with a goofy grin on his face. He begins introducing himself to Rachel and she knows she's smiling and speaking at all the right times, but all she can really concentrate on is the electricity shooting through her body from where her hand meets Finn's. Also, a little bit on the dirty looks they're getting from the girls in line. Scratch that. The dirty looks _she's _getting. If she's being honest, it kind of gives her a thrill. She just cut the entire line and is on the arm of, let's be honest, the hottest man she's ever seen. Like she's said before, it's just really unfair how attractive he is.

She decides she likes this. Having girls be jealous of her instead of, well, completely ignoring her? It's kind of fun. This night? It's kind of fun. And as she hears Finn laugh heartily at something Sam is saying, she can't help but think that Finn is kind of fun too. And maybe a little fun is just what Rachel Berry has been needing.

She's pleasantly surprised as they walk in and Sam leads them to a cozy VIP booth in the back. She's even happier when he pops back by with a tray of drinks and orders them to "Drink up! Alright, alright, alright!" She's not sure, but she thinks he was channeling his inner Matthew McConaughey… it makes her giggle.

She and Finn pass the time swapping ridiculous stories (some she's never shared with _anyone_) and throwing back the drinks that seem to keep magically appearing. She can't deny she's feeling absolutely amazing! She's not sure which is more intoxicating though, the alcohol coursing through her veins, the feeling of Finn's eyes on her, or his long fingers which keep sweeping over her arm or her leg when she's talking. Either way, it's a lethal combination and she fears she may just spontaneously combust. Can people actually spontaneously combust? She fears so. With that thought she knows it's time to stop drinking, while she's still got her wits about her enough to recognize it's time...if she embarrasses herself in front of Finn she'll just die.

She is definitely tired of sitting though, so she shoots up and looks Finn directly in the eyes as she pulls on his hand "Let's dance!" she practically screams at him. He chuckles at her enthusiasm as he stands to remove his suit jacket. Leaving it forgotten on the bench, Finn let's Rachel lead him to the middle of the dance floor.

He leans down to her ear as he places his hands on her hips and admits almost sheepishly, "I don't usually dance. But for you, I'll try." Rachel grins as she looks up at him through her lashes before mouthing, "Thank you."

Finn is a horrible dancer, to put it mildly, but Rachel finds it absolutely adorable. She can't stop laughing and neither can he and she's so happy she feels like she's floating over the dance floor. She can't remember a time she's ever been this happy in her whole entire life. She doesn't want this night to end. He's laughing in her ear and twirling her around and she's sure the people around them think they're crazy.

The air around them shifts dramatically when she turns to put her back against Finn and begins losing herself in the music. His grip on her hips intensifies and he's no longer laughing in her ear but breathing heavily. She feels empowered and sexy and confident, things she's not used to feeling.

When she feels him growing hard against her backside, she knows it's time to take a break. She's not a virgin. She spent most of last summer experimenting with Jesse (again, don't ask, he's the only friend she's ever had okay?)

Like she was saying, she's not a virgin, but she's never been here before. She's never been with someone so…so _adult_. Someone she wants so badly she thinks she may burn up in flames. She just needs a second to catch her breath and figure out what happens next. She stands up on her tip toes and whispers, "Let's take a break." He nods and wraps his arm around her waist to lead her back to the booth. As they sit, Rachel opens her mouth to make a joke about how his dancing wasn't so bad, but when she looks up at him, the look in his eyes takes her breath away.

"Rachel," he breathes as he moves closer to her. She makes up her mind then and there, that won't be the last time she hears him say her name like that. She's not a child and she wants him, God she wants him. And if the way he's looking at her is any indication, he wants her too. She's not entirely sure what to do, she's never been here before, and so she does the first thing that comes to her mind. With a hammering heart threatening to explode, she leans impossibly closer to Finn and whispers, "You can kiss me if you want to." Finn grins for a second before becoming serious. He reaches up to place a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I want to," he whispers against her lips just a beat before they finally touch. If she thought she was floating on the dance floor before, Rachel is most assuredly soaring to the Heavens now. Her brain all but shuts off as she allows her body to take control. She knows they're surrounded by people and she's fairly certain someone just walked by making cat calls at them, but all Rachel can feel is Finn and his lips against hers and his tongue in her mouth and it's Heaven and Earth and waves crashing and fireworks exploding and fires burning and she thinks there's nothing, nothing in this world that can compare to her here and now and that she could happily die from the pleasure of Finn Hudson's mouth on hers.

They kiss for what seems like hours and seconds all at once before she feels his hand at the seam of her dress and inching dangerously closer up her thigh. It's then that she can no longer ignore the wetness pooling between her legs and she grins devilishly against his lips at her own lewd thoughts. His answering grin is just as devilish when she pulls back and asks him if he wants to get her out of there.

They manage to make it to his truck before Finn can't stand not having his lips on hers any longer and presses her against his passenger door. When he nips at her neck, Finn's name escapes Rachel's mouth in a voice she doesn't even recognize.

"Fuck, you're sexy," he growls as he licks her neck to soothe where he'd just bitten. She knows it's not what she should say next, but she stops and pulls his head up to look at her.

"You think I'm sexy?"

Finn looks at her incredulously before kissing her quickly on the lips, "Are you joking? You're gorgeous." At his words Rachel's body surges with confidence and adrenaline and she's certain there is nothing in this world more right than her and Finn in this moment. She answers him with a scorching kiss before pulling back and demanding he take her home.

The car ride to Finn's house is slightly longer than she expects, but she finds ways to keep herself occupied. Kissing Finn's neck, rubbing his thigh, you know she just really can't help herself around this man. She's momentarily distracted as they pull up to a lone house set not far up from a lake. Lima has a lake? She's lived her entire life here, she's never heard of a lake.

"This is where you live?" she asks confused.

"Yeah, it was my dad's. He built it on my grandpa's land after he and my mom got married. I inherited it after he passed away. My mom could never bring herself to come here after."

"Oh my God, Finn. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he smiles. "It was a long time ago. When I moved back home my mom encouraged me to redo it, make it my own. So its kind of a mess right now. Sorry."

"It's fine," she smiles as she leans up to kiss him. The kiss escalates quickly and before she knows it, he's nibbling on her ear and asking her to come inside. They're barely in the door before there are hands and lips everywhere. Finn lifts her as she wraps her legs around his waist and feels him push her against the door, slamming it shut.

He groans as she feels him hardening against her, so she answers by pressing her hips harder against his. He kicks off his shoes as he begins walking them backwards to his bedroom and manages to only trip once, causing him to fall backwards on the bed, her landing right on top of him. They share a soft laugh before he shifts unconsciously, rubbing his hardness right against her throbbing center. She moans and begins rolling her hips against him, wanting to feel more.

"Rach, baby," he groans as he sits up to kiss her and she begins unbuttoning his shirt. He grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her head back to expose more of her skin to him. The feeling of his lips on her skin is like fire but when he reaches her ear and whispers he's been dying to see what's under her dress all night; she thinks she's actually burst into flames. She rips his shirt off him as he reaches back to unzip her little black dress. Slowly, she stands in front of him and lets the dress fall to the floor. Her breasts fall free and she's left standing in front of him in nothing but her tiny black panties. His eyes slowly take in her form before they meet hers once more.

"Rachel, you're so beautiful," he breathes.

As he stands, she reaches to undo his belt and tells him he's beautiful too. When he's left wearing nothing but _that _smile, she can't help but gasp at his size and feel slightly intimidated as she wonders to herself if he'll even fit inside her.

He smirks at her devilishly with a twinkle in his eyes when he responds, "I'm pretty confident we can make it work." His voice is dripping with sex and it's the only thing distracting Rachel from the raging embarrassment washing over her from the realization that she said that out loud.

Her embarrassment is long forgotten when Finn throws her back on the bed and quickly dives between her legs. He's doing wicked, delicious, _amazing _things to her. Things Jesse never did and she can't breathe as she's grasping the sheets in her hands and panting for more, more, and oh God please don't stop. He doesn't, he couldn't if he wanted to and suddenly her entire body is exploding. She's sure she'll never recover from this, as he's crawling back up her body and smiling that smile at her and whispering how amazing she tastes and she wonders how a man like him even exists. His eyes are dark as they meet hers and he asks if she's sure, she smiles and tells him she's never wanted anything more.

When he pushes into her for the first time, she gasps and time itself ceases to exist anymore. With every thrust and kiss and moan she becomes more sure that she never wants to be anywhere but Finn Hudson's arms. It's like she's been living her life completely colorblind and she finally, finally sees the colors. The blues of the ocean and the greens of the grass, the pink of Finn Hudson's cheeks as he thrusts into her over and over in a delicious rhythm, playing her like an instrument.

Finn puts the color in her world and as cheesy as that sounds she wants to tell him, but all she can get out is a strangled "Fiiiinnnn" as she meets him thrust for thrust. His room is a symphony of moans and gasps and he tells her over and over she's amazing and sexy and so, so fucking tight he can hardly take it any longer. He needs to make sure she's feeling what he's feeling and knows she is when he asks if she likes it and she breathlessly responds "yes, F-Finn, fuck, please don't stop!"

Her cries are like music to his ears, but he doesn't know how much longer he can last, so he bends down and pinches her left nipple as he whispers in her ear for her to come for him and she does. She screams his name and barely has time to come down from her first orgasm before he's pumping furiously into her and demanding for her to come again. This time she takes him with her. As they lay next to each other after, gasping for air, she struggles to find the words she wants to say.

"That was, that was a-a…"

He smiles at her as he breathes, "It was amazing. _You're _amazing," he emphasizes, "fucking incredible." She beams at him and gives him a soft kiss before pulling back and shyly admitting she never knew it could feel like this. He returns her beaming smile before rewarding her with a scorching kiss and assuring her it's never felt like this for him either.

She surprises him by pushing him back and flipping them over. She moves to straddle his hips as he grins at her in question. She leans down to whisper mischievously, "Let's do it again." Her words alone cause Finn to harden against her and they quickly begin to lose themselves in each other all over again.

* * *

The bed side clock is glowing five-thirty when Rachel wakes up tangled with Finn. She takes a moment to examine his face closer as he slowly breathes in and out. He's beautiful and just looking at him causes butterflies to stir in her tummy and as soon as she shifts and feels the (not unwelcome) soreness between her legs, she blushes as the events of last night replay in her mind. They'd gone several more rounds after the first time and Rachel has to bite her lip to stifle a laugh when she realizes she'd had more orgasms in one night with Finn than she'd had over an entire summer with Jesse.

Her smile suddenly fades though when she thinks of what happens next. Finn was incredibly enthusiastic about her last night, but how will he be now? What if he was too drunk? What if he doesn't remember? Oh God, what if he does this all the time?! She has to stop herself from panicking and waking him up. She can't deny she feels a real connection with this man. She has real feelings for him and she has no idea if they're reciprocated. Plus there's the minor detail that he doesn't know she's in high school still. She made sure the conversation steered clear of anything related to age or occupation the night before, but she can only assume he thinks she's at least twenty-one since she'd drank with him.

Oh God, she's not going to be able to handle this rejection, not face to face at least. She makes her decision and quickly (and quietly) disentangles herself from Finn to get dressed. She calls a cab (turns out they're a little outside of Lima) and rummages through some kitchen drawers to find a pen and paper. She scribbles a note and before she loses her nerve, tiptoes back into his room to leave the note on the pillow she had been laying on and, since she simply cannot not resist, leans down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. While she's waiting for the cab she can't help but admire how beautiful the house and land are. She desperately hopes she gets to come here again.

* * *

When Finn wakes, he's shocked to see the bedside clock read noon. He slept til noon? Why the hell did he sleep til noon? Then he remembers...Rachel. God, she was incredible. He had expected his night to be boring and uneventful after agreeing to go to that party with Burt, but the moment he had spotted Rachel across the room, he knew it would be anything but. She was gorgeous, a tiny, dynamite brunette who's completely turned his world upside down in one night. He hadn't been lying to her when he'd agreed that sex had never felt like that for him before. They had a real connection. He's been with plenty of girls and it's never felt like that with anyone.

He'd given up hope recently of finding a decent girl after his disastrous "relationship" with Santana Lopez senior year of college, but Rachel gave him real hope again and he was excited to see where this could go. Lost in his thoughts it takes Finn a couple minutes to realize he's alone. He sits up frantically and calls out for Rachel. Did she leave? Oh my God, she left! He's confused and a little hurt until he sees the note lying on her pillow. He realizes he's holding his breath as he reaches for the note, so he forces himself to exhale as he prepares himself for the worst.

_Dearest Finn,_

_Firstly, please accept my sincerest apology for allowing you to wake up alone. I know I would have been devastated had the roles been reversed, so please allow me to explain myself. Last night was incredible. Really, amazing as I told you. Thank you for that, I most certainly did not envision my night going the way it did when I left for the party yesterday. I haven't had that much fun in, well ever if I'm being honest. I don't have many friends Finn, it's hard for people to connect with me I guess, but I feel a real connection with you and I hope you feel it too. I was scared, scared to face you this morning and possible rejection. I don't go home with men I've just met. It's not something I do. I hope you know that. I did it because I like you...a lot. And as I said, I feel a connection with you I chose not to ignore. I greatly hope I don't sound like an absolute lunatic to you right now. Nevertheless, I'm leaving the next move to you...if last night was it for you, okay. I'll know because I'll never hear from you again. But if by chance you would like to see me again, even just as friends, please feel free to call or text me. I hope you do._

It's signed Rachel, followed by a drawing of a star and her phone number.

* * *

Rachel lays awake in her bed starring at the clock. It is twelve-thirty in the afternoon. She's been home from Finns for hours and still hasn't heard from him. She'd showered and brushed her teeth immediately upon arriving home but has been unable to fall back asleep; hoping against hope Finn would call her. She's just about to give up and find something useful to do when her phone rings. Her heart basically jumps out of her chest and flies across the room. Breezy Rachel, sound breezy.

"Hello?" So not breezy.

"Hey Rach."

"Finn," she breathes as relief washes over her. Please be a good call, please be a good call.

"I, uh, well I read your note. I-I, uhm sorry," he laughs awkwardly, "my words tend to fail me when I need them the most."

"It's okay," Rachel answers in a small voice, still nervous over what he's trying to say.

Deep breath, "Ok I'll just say it! I really like you Rachel. I had an awesome time with you last night - and no I don't just mean the sex - though; I mean that was totally awesome, really. I mean the whole night from start to finish. Yeah it kinda sucked waking up alone, but I totally get what you said in your note. Thanks, for the note by the way." She giggles a little as a he finally stops to take a breath.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Finn. I've never done something like that before and, well I wasn't sure what to do next," She can hear the smile in his voice as he answers.

"Well I definitely don't make a habit of taking home girls I just met...and I'm pretty sure I've never had a night with anyone like I had with you. You're cool Rachel."

"I've never had anyone tell me I'm cool before," she says thoughtfully.

His answering chuckle is a delight to her ears, "Well get used to it because you are. And I really like you." After a moment of comfortable silence he surprises Rachel, "Let me take you on a date Rachel, a _real _date."

"That sounds lovely Finn!"

"Awesome! How does Wednesday sound? I'm starting a new job tomorrow so I've got a crazy couple days ahead of me, but I'm already kinda dying to see you again." She knows any normal person would ask about his new job, but she can't get into a conversation with him that will lead to him asking what she does for a living (even though she's dying to learn all the things that make Finn Hudson tick). This is something they need to talk about face to face.

"Wednesday will be great! I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Me too, Rach! But hey, some hot little brunette kept me up all night making me sleep half the day so-"

"Hey!" Rachel laughs.

"Totally worth it!" He laughs in response, "But now I have about a million things to do before tomorrow so I really should go. I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay Finn. Good luck!"

"Thanks Rachel. Talk to you soon."

* * *

Being a graduating senior, Rachel only has a few required credits left, resulting in her choice to have either early release or late arrival all year. She's opted for late arrival to ensure her plenty of time in the morning for her strict workout regimen and a homemade breakfast. This morning she has flown through both with a smile on her lips and a song on her tongue thanks to the **Good Morning beautiful! I'll call you later on my lunch break** text she'd received from Finn upon waking.

It was going to be a good day, she could feel it! It was her last ever first day of school in Lima and she was expecting a phone call from a very hot guy later. Yes this year was going to be different!

It was this attitude that has resulted in the bouncy steps and beaming smile currently gracing Rachel's features as she enters the front office to pick up her schedule for the fall semester. As she's leaving the office she reads aloud her schedule under her breath, "AP English 4 with Fabray, AP Calculus with Schuester and Athletics Aide with TBD." Athletics aide? Great. She was hoping to get library aide, something calm and quiet, but no of course not. She gets to spend all semester surrounded by sweaty neanderthals and oh greeeaaat, Coach Puckerman! Noah Puckerman is McKinley's basketball coach and she's always found him to be rather, well sleazy. Coach Abrams, the hockey coach, was pretty nice though, so it shouldn't be too awful. (He's in a wheelchair but is some kind of strategic genius when it comes to hockey and has whipped the team into state champions in just the few years he's been coaching).

But she digresses. The main person she'll report to is the football coach and they obviously didn't find a replacement for Coach Tanaka until the last minute, seeing as the teacher name is listed as "to be determined". (Ask her later about how Coach Tanaka totally lost his mind last year and had a mental breakdown. It's kind of sad, but also kind of hilarious). Hopefully the new coach is nice. He's at least got to smell better than Tanaka. She'll find out soon enough.

As she's taking her seat in Ms. Fabray's English class, she feels her phone buzz in her bag. It's a text from Finn apologizing for not being able to call. He got roped into a lunch meeting with his new boss, but he promises to call as soon as he can this afternoon. She smiles at the idea of talking to Finn again soon.

Her two classes fly by and before she knows it, she's walking down the back hall towards the athletic offices. It's really just a big room surrounded by connecting offices for Coach Puckerman, Coach Abrams and a big office in the back that connects to the locker rooms for the football coach.

As she walks in she passes a tall kid she doesn't recognize who's calling out, "Thanks coach!" She thinks nothing of it until she steps foot into the office and nearly crashes right into one Finn Hudson.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" he calls out before recognition dawns on him. It takes a split second for the panic to set in. Her immediate reaction of course, is to be excited to see Finn, but that doesn't last long. Soon it's replaced by the fact that this is bad. This is so, so horribly wrong she can't even believe her freaking luck, this cannot be happening, bad!

Her lower lip starts to tremble but Finn has yet to notice as he's looking her up and down. She's in her normal school attire: short black and white plaid skirt, tight black blouse with white knee highs and her favorite black Mary Janes. Finn's dick twitches in appreciation at the sight of her and his smile is wide and genuine, if not a little confused when he meets her eyes again.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" She's speechless for a second because why hasn't he put two and two together yet? Does he really think she's crazy enough to find out where he works and just show up? On his first day, no less?

She opens her mouth to say something, but all that she can get out is, "Oh my God. Oh God." His smile is fading as something else entirely takes over his features; something that can only be described as horror.

"Rachel?" He asks lowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Hudson! Look! We got Berry as our aide! She's a little uptight but fun to mess with. I think I have some copies for her to make right now!" Oh God. Like this moment couldn't get any worse, Coach Puckerman is here now. As if he's completely oblivious to the fact the world is completely crashing down around the two people he's speaking to, Coach Puckerman walks up to Rachel and hands her a stack of papers.

"Twenty-five copies Strawberry. Put them on my desk when you're done." He pats her on the head like a dog and exits the office whistling.

"Rachel?" Finn asks again after a solid minute of silence. His voice is so low, it actually scares her.

"Finn," she all but whimpers, "I-I'm your student aide."


	2. Infected

**_A/N: Okay guys I was seriously prepared to delete this like right after I uploaded it, I really didn't think anyone was interested! So thanks, for reading :) I already had this part ready to go, but wanted to post the intro first to see if it was even worth my time. It's quite a bit longer than the intro (the 3rd part will be as well. Told you this "one shot" spiraled wildly out of control!) Just wanted to clarify real quick (since more than one person asked me) what an "aide" is in high school. It's basically a senior that gets assigned to a department in the school and acts as an assistant for that department during the assigned class period. So in this story Finn is not necessarily Rachel's teacher, but she is essentially his student assistant (as well as Artie's and Puck's) and Finn is the main person she reports to, the one who gives her a grade for the class and all that. Hope that clears some things up :)_**

**_Again, I own nothing Glee related (or Grey's Anatomy. Boo.)_**

* * *

_"... I just, I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it... You're in me. You're like, it's like you're a disease. It's like I am infected...and I just can't think about anything or anybody. And I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can't eat. And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day, I love you. God, that feels good to just say that. I feel so much better. I love you."_

- Grey's Anatomy

There's tense silence for what seems like hours before Finn finally responds. His features are rigid and his teeth are clinched as he speaks, "Miss Berry, please come into my office." He turns on his heels annd heads straight to his office without allowing her to respond.

As soon as she's in his office he slams the door behind her and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Please explain to me what is happening Rachel. Because to me it seems like I've had sex with a student and that just can't be true. I'm not _that _guy."

She's silent as her eyes betray her and tears start rolling down her face. That's all the answer he needs as he slumps in his chair in defeat and curses under his breath.

"I didn't… I didn't know you were my teacher. I didn't even know you were a teacher at all," she speaks in a voice almost as small as she feels.

"And how was I supposed to know you were a student? How old are you?" He asks in a harsh voice. He knows he's being rude but it's the only thing he knows to do to cover the sinking feeling in his heart. It's a defense mechanism he learned while being Santana Lopez's boyfriend.

"Finn you have to believe me that I didn't-"

"RACHEL!" He interrupts aggressively, "How old are you?"

She sighs miserably, "Seventeen." He stares at her with an emotion she can't place and she's never hated herself more.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You know what we did is considered statutory rape right? Your dads could press charges against me."

"Finn, please let me explain!"

"I'm twenty-four you know. You're seventeen. This can't, we can't..." He pauses before groaning miserably, "Rachel, no one can know any of what happened between us and it definitely can't happen again. Wednesday is off and from now on, I'm nothing more than the football coach to you."

She's hurt; she knows it's written all over her face, "I'm not a child Finn. I'll be eighteen in three months. I was going to tell you on Wednesday."

"Rachel. I'm twenty-four, just out of college and I have a head coaching position at a high school. Do you have any idea how unheard of that is? It took a lot of favors and connections a-and luck to get me here and oh my God us, we-we're illegal! For more reason than one!"

She doesn't know what to say. She knew he was too good to be true. And it may be wishful thinking on her part, but he's looking at her like he feels the same. She knows she was wrong; she should have told him her age from the beginning, she knew in her gut it was going to be an issue.

That still doesn't excuse the way he's practically yelling at her though and making her feel like the blame is solely on her. For a moment her heartbreak is forgotten in place of rage. How dare he treat her that way!

"You can't just sit there and act like this is all my fault!" She has to remind herself of their surroundings to stop from shouting.

"What?!" He asks as if she's completely lost her mind.

"I know I should have been forthcoming with my age, but you never once asked me how old I am or asked me what I do for a living, nor did you tell me either about yourself!"

"You were drinking Rachel, I thought it was safe to assume you weren't a minor!"

"Oh please Finn, I was at my dad's mind numbingly boring party and you took me to a bar where your friend works so I never even got carded! Look at me! I'm at least an entire foot shorter than you, I-I have a baby face! Not many people look at me and just assume I'm thirty!" She flings her hair over her shoulder in a huff and silently dares him to argue with her. He purses his lips at her before looking down and relenting slightly.

"I guess you're right. I should have asked. Maybe part of me knew something was off and that's why I avoided it. You're obviously grown, but I knew you were young and I wanted you too much to care." She hates herself that her heart skips a beat at his confession.

"So now what?" She asks timidly, afraid of his answer, but knowing she'll have to go along with whatever he says.

"Well," he rubs his neck in frustration, "Rachel, this is it. We can't...this is it. This thing between us? It's over. I'm your teacher and you're my student aide and-and I think you need to go make those copies Puckerman asked you for." He looks down then and starts messing with his computer as if she's not even there, signaling he's done with the conversation.

"That's it?" She asks defeated.

"That's it," he answers not even looking up at her.

With that, she slumps her shoulders and heads out to the copy machines.

So much for this year being different.

* * *

It's only a week into the new school year when Rachel decides she hates her English teacher Ms. Fabray. Completely loathes her existence if she's being honest. She's a young, stunningly beautiful blonde woman, who also happens to be the cheerleading coach. Go figure. As if Rachel needed more of a reason to despise her, she also has a massive and publicly known crush on Finn. She can't really blame her for that, but the whole school seems to think the gorgeous coaches would be just the cutest couple ever and she seems determined to make this a reality. The football coach and the cheerleading coach? How disgustingly cliché.

She thinks Ms. Fabray could benefit from a good dose of pride; the way she throws herself at Finn makes Rachel cringe from second hand embarrassment. It doesn't help any that Coach Puckerman is always making horribly inappropriate comments about her within Rachel's earshot and even worse, that Finn is still acting as if she (Rachel) doesn't exist.

At least he doesn't ever entertain Puckerman's comments and he never really seems that into Ms. Fabray's desperate attempts at flirting (you'd think someone so beautiful would be better at flirting, but Rachel suspects it's because she's not used to having to try and get attention. She looks like the kind of woman men just flock to). Finn acts completely unaffected by her though and Rachel's pretty sure it's only making Ms. Fabray want him more. She thinks he's playing hard to get, but Rachel is holding out hope it's because he's still hung up on someone else... (Her position as athletics aide for the last two periods of the day allows her to overhear and witness a lot. The fact that Coaches Puckerman and Abrams generally speak like she isn't present allows her to learn more than any student probably ever should about their teacher's personal lives).

This afternoon she's passing the time working on her calculus homework and desperately trying to ignore the conversation coming out of Puckerman's office when Finn walks in. Her heart stops and her breath catches in her throat like it always does when he walks in, but he walks right past her as if she's not even there. Again. Enough of this, she thinks. They haven't spoken since the first day of school and she's had just about enough of his silent treatment. Isn't he supposed to be the older and more mature one in this situation? He sure isn't acting like it.

Determined, she stands and marches right into his office plastering the brightest show smile on her face that she can muster. "Coach Hudson!" The volume of her voice must startle him because he jumps a little and drops his coffee, spilling it all over his trousers.

"SHIT!" He cries as the hot liquid seeps into his skin.

"Oh my God!" Rachel cries frantically, running to retrieve the roll of paper towels from the main office. She's back in a flash, apologizing to him profusely. "I'm so sorry Fi-Coach Hudson. I'm so sorry", he stops her as she reaches towards his leg to help clean him up. Electricity shoots through her arm at Finn's touch and she knows he feels it too because he pulls his hand back immediately as if it burns to touch her. Something tender and real passes between them as their eyes meet, but it's only a second before something else flashes in Finn's eyes and he turns away from her.

"It's okay, I got it. You can leave," he says, not even looking at her.

"I don't mind helping, it was my fault," she tries again but he stops her in her tracks with a stern look.

"Finn, please talk to me. I can't stand us ignoring each other like this," she whispers.

"Now is not the time or the place Rachel!" he snaps.

"At least let me help you clean this up."

"Really Rachel, you've done enough. Go see if Abrams needs help." Rachel flinches at his tone but does as he says.

Coach Abrams is in Puckerman's office, and before she can open her mouth to ask if he needs any help, Puckerman cuts in, "Damn Blackberry, Hudson really does not like you, huh? What'd you do to him? Piss in his Cheerios? Kick his dog?" Rachel's heart clenches at his words as the two men chuckle but before she can respond Finn's voice cuts in from his office,

"Shut the fuck up Puck! Leave Rachel alone!" This momentarily renders her speechless as Puckerman only smirks at her, but Abrams smiles at her apologetically and tells her she can go finish her homework. She sighs heavily and returns to her seat. Her gaze meets Finn's for a split second as she's passing his office and she tries to smile at him, but he turns away before she can.

* * *

It's been an entire month since the first day of school and three weeks since the disastrous coffee incident. That's an entire month of misery. An entire month of pretending she doesn't know how it feels to kiss Finn Hudson or feel him moving inside her. She tries to forget the spots on his neck she knows drive him wild (she's a fast learner) or the way he looked at her when he made her come. She can't forget any of it, no matter how hard she tries. She's pathetic, but really, what else is new?

He seems to have completely forgotten, or at least he's doing a really fantastic job of convincing her he has. He still hasn't made a move on Ms. Fabray, so that gives her some hope. And sometimes she catches him looking at her...he looks away as soon as he's caught, but never fast enough for her not to know exactly what he was doing. That's the only hope she has left and she desperately clings to it.

This particular day is dragging and she's passing the time daydreaming about Finn and lingering eye contact leading to lingering kisses when she realizes she's left her calculus book in the athletics office. Mr. Schuester writes her a pass to retrieve it and as she enters the office she overhears the coaches talking in Puckerman's office. They're obviously unaware of anyone else's presence as they continue to talk candidly among themselves.

"I'm telling you dude, it's a sure thing. Quinn Fabray is hot as hell and for some reason she likes your jolly green giant ass and you're doing _nothing _about it."

Rachel feels her stomach drop at the mention of Ms. Fabray. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he's talking to Finn. She knows it's wrong to eavesdrop, but she's absolutely glued to the floor listening for Finn's response as if life itself is hanging in the balance.

"Dude, drop it already," Finn groans and Coach Abrams immediately interjects.

"Finn! What don't you understand about a sure thing my man?! She's good to go!"

"Finnessa here obviously never got his balls back from Santana and he's gonna die a sad mis-"

"ENOUGH!" Finn shouts, startling Rachel. She clutches her book and just as she's about to run as fast as she can out of there, she hears Finn continue, "This has nothing to do with Santana and my balls are just fine, but thanks for your concern. I don't like Quinn. I didn't know I had to give a detailed speech to my boys as to why she doesn't do it for me."

Rachel can't help the relief that washes over her upon hearing him say he doesn't like Quinn. She decides she's intruded enough, but just as she turns to leave she hears Coach Puckerman again.

"I knew you were gay dude! You're laying the pipe on ol' Schuester aren't you?"

"Fuck you dude, I don't have time for this I've got play books to work on."

With that Rachel exits as quietly as she entered, heading back to class with the ghost of a grin on her face.

* * *

After the conversation she overheard that morning, Rachel is completely prepared for Finn's crankiness when she arrives back at the athletic offices. What she is not prepared for, is to be bombarded by Coach Puckerman the second she walks through the door.

"Raspberry! How's your afternoon?"

"Uhm it's okay, I guess." She tentatively sits at her table and waits to see what he says next. He grabs a chair and flips it around before sitting down and looking right at her.

"It's come to my attention that my new star point guard may have a thing for you."

Rachel's sure she hears something crash in Finn's office as she stammers her response, "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Brody Weston! I know you've heard of him right? Anyway," he continues without letting her get a word in edgewise, "You've been moping around this office for the past month like a sad puppy dog and I'm sick of it."

"I have done no such thing!" she gasps.

"You have so Blueberry and I don't know what's got you all Bitter Betty, but I'm pretty sure my boy Brody is more than willing to help you out."

"This is horribly inappropriate Coach," she spits in disgust as she narrows her eyes at him.

"I just want to set you up on a date!" He raises his hands as if to prove his innocence.

With that Finn appears before them glaring towards his friend, "Leave her alone Puck, she's not going out with anybody."

"Excuse me?" Rachel scoffs in disbelief, "I will go out with Brody if I so choose to."

"No you won't Rachel, he's a fucking tool."

"I hardly think it's your place as my teacher to tell me who I can and cannot go out with!"

"Cut the crap Rachel! He's a douche bag and I won't let you date him!"

Rachel stands then and stomps her foot on the floor like an angry toddler. "You can't talk to me like this!" she shouts as she storms out of the office and towards the restroom. Finn ignores the confused look Puck's directing at him and storms out after her.

"What in the hell just happened?" Coach Abrams asks as he rolls past Puck to his office.

Scratching his head in confusion he simply sighs, "I have no clue dude."

Out in the hall Rachel is doing her best not to cry before she makes it to the restroom, but a strong familiar hand wraps around her arm and tugs her into the nearby janitor's closet before she even knows what's happening

"What the hell are you doing?" She hisses.

"Rachel, I can't sit by and watch you date someone like Brody Weston!"

"It ceased being your business who I may or may not date when you decided you were nothing more than the football coach to me and proceeded to ignore me for the next month!"

"I never said I didn't care about you! I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Wake up Finn!" She all but shouts, "I am hurt! And if I want to go out with someone to take my mind off that fact for a little bit, I'm going to! Besides, like you have room to talk. What about you and that tramp Quinn Fabray?" She knows he doesn't like her, she heard it with her own two ears, but he's crossed a line and she's not above crossing it right back. She knows she's being immature, but she's powerless to stop herself at this point.

"What are you talking about?"

"She comes into the office almost every day Finn. She's like a cat in heat; she damn near sprays the place!"

"That's not really any of your business."

"Oh, but me and Brody are yours?" She laughs a hollow, humorless laugh, "You've made it perfectly clear you're done with me Finn. Fuck you for not letting someone else have a chance."

"Pretty sure I can write you up for the way you're speaking to me Rachel. I'm still your teacher." It's a weak argument and he knows it, but it's all he has.

"And I'm pretty sure you could be _fired _for fucking one of your students Finn." Her top teeth pop off her bottom lip as she emphasizes his first name. Silence. "That's what I thought. Now please, _please _leave me alone," she whispers as she tears herself from his grasp and runs towards the bathroom in tears.

It's later that night, lying in bed when Rachel has an epiphany. If Finn wants to play games, so can she. She practically flies out of bed to rifle though her closet and put together the perfect outfit for tomorrow. Get ready Finn Hudson -er Brody Weston, Rachel Berry is coming for you.

* * *

She sees Brody at his locker after English the next day and decides to say hi. He's a little caught off guard, but not in a bad way. He seems pleasantly surprised to learn his coach put in a good word for him, he also seems very appreciative of Rachel's outfit she specifically hand-picked for this mission.

She doesn't have the most ample breasts, she knows that, but the key is to know what you have and use it to your advantage. They may not be large, but they're perfectly round and incredibly perky and currently straining against the skin tight fabric of her thin grey sweater. She may have "forgotten" to wear a bra today, but how was she to know it would result in her nipples standing stiff and erect all day? (It's the end of October in Ohio, she knew. But shhhh).

The look is completed by her black pleated micro mini (as crazy strict as Principal Sylvester is on pretty much everything, one would think she'd have a more strict dress code) and finally, she decided to forgo the knee socks today in favor of her knee high black boots that always seem to make her fathers uncomfortable, you know, when they're around to care. She's pushing the conservative part of "conservatively provocative" today, but never mind that, she's a woman on a mission!

She saunters away from Brody's locker with his number in her phone and a date for Friday night. She's not exactly excited, but it's something to distract her and that's exactly what she needs.

Coach Puckerman chokes on his coffee when she walks into the athletics office that afternoon swinging her hips a bit more than usual. She's seen him eyeing her legs before, she's known for wearing short skirts after all, but she suspects it's the attitude in which she's carrying herself today which really gets his attention. Gone is the sad puppy dog Rachel Berry, here is the strong, confident, _adult _Rachel Berry.

"Good afternoon Coach," she smiles at Puck just as Finn emerges from his office. She hears Puck responding but she's too distracted watching Finn to hear what he says. Finn stops dead in his tracks as his eyes bug out of his head. It was just yesterday Finn was pulling her into the janitor's closet and demanding she not date Brody, but she's acting as if nothing has happened at all.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hudson," she emphasizes the Mr to try and prove a point. Finn slowly drags his eyes her from chest to her face.

"Mr. Hudson?" He questions.

"Of course! You're my teacher and I've been awfully disrespectful to you, calling you Finn and whatnot. I've learned my role sir and apologize for stepping out of line." Her words are dripping with the fakest of sugary sweetness but the smile on her face shines genuine (she's a fantastic actress after all).

Painfully aware of the fact Puckerman is watching their exchange with an amused expression, Finn stumbles on his words, "Uhm, okay? Th-thanks Rachel. That's good, I mean I-I'm glad we no longer have an issue."

"No issue whatsoever. Oh and Coach Puckerman," she turns back to Puck, "Thanks for telling me about Brody, we actually have a date tomorrow night. I can't wait!"

"Fantastic!" Puck grins, "I expect a full report back on Monday! Right Hudson? We will definitely want to hear how much fun our little Boysenberry has with my boy Weston!"

Finn's hands curl into fists at his sides and his jaw sets, but otherwise he remains calm, "Of course."

"Perfect!" Rachel chirps. "I won't leave out _any _details!" She turns on her heel and heads to her seat.

Phase one? Total success.

She spends a great deal of that night talking on the phone to Brody, who turns out, isn't as bad as she feared he would be. He was actually in the glee club at his old high school, and when he breaks out into an accapella version of "Sister Christian" on the phone, she can't help but smile. She doesn't like him, not in the romantic sense, but he may be fun to be around in a friendly capacity. And he's proving to be a good distraction from the non-stop Finn of her thoughts. She thinks the date won't be so terrible.

She doesn't see Finn at all Friday during the day, but she doesn't let it bother her too much, she has a date to look forward to! When Brody shows up at her doorstep at seven pm sharp, she compliments him on his promptness. He compliments her on her hot pink dress. He may also say something along the lines of being on time because it'd be a crime to make someone as hot as her wait, but she's choosing to ignore it (and the way it makes her skin crawl).

She's incredibly thankful when they pull up to Breadsticks; Brody's wearing far too much cologne to be trapped in that small of a confined space with him. The fresh air is extremely welcome. They munch on appetizers and talk about their plans for after graduation and everything is going surprisingly well until she spots Coach Puckerman at the exact same moment she hears _his _voice.

Oh no, what are they doing here? Her heart starts racing as she begins thinking of places to hide until they leave, but it's all for naught as Puckerman stumbles to their table.

"Goji Berry! Whad'ya doin' here?!" He's overly excited and slurring his words together and she's pretty sure she smells tequila on his breath.

Brody chuckles and looks at Rachel questioningly, "Goji Berry?"

"Don't ask," she rolls her eyes, accustomed to Puckerman's quirks by now.

"Coach, what are you doing here?" She asks calmly.

"I got a call that our boy Huddy was at the bar getting _schwaaasted _because he's depressed over some chick he won't talk about. So I thought I'd come and take care of him. S'not sure when my best boy became such a fuckin' vagina."

"Puck, you're clearly intoxicated as well. How are you getting home?" Brody eyes her curiously at the use of his coach's personal nickname, but says nothing.

"FINNY!" He shouts.

"Excuse me?"

"Finn's driving!"

"But I thought you came up here because he's too drunk to drive himself home?"

"Ooooh yeeeeeah. Well I guess I didn't think this through! S'okay though. Yo Hudson! Your favorite Blueberry Pie is here."

People are starting to look now and Rachel's cheeks are flushing a deep scarlet. "I'm going to call them a cab," she tells Brody as she excuses herself to make the call. Finn sees her and walks right past Brody and Puck to follow Rachel outside. Puck just shrugs his shoulders and takes ownership of the seat, and plate, vacated by Rachel.

She can feel his presence behind her before he speaks. She doesn't know if it's him or the cold night air that makes her shiver, but she tries her best to ignore it as she dials the first Lima cab company she can find on google.

"Why are you doing this?" He finally asks. Rachel turns and her heart clenches at the sight of him. He's clearly intoxicated but still so handsome it makes her want to cry.

"Calling you a cab?" She plays dumb, "Because neither of you are in any condition to drive and I want you both to get home safely. Obviously."

"You know that's not what I mean. He's a player Rachel, he's gonna hurt you."

"You don't even know him Finn!"

"I know enough to know he's not good enough for you."

She exhales as she begins giving the necessary details to the cab company and waits a few seconds after hanging up before she speaks to him.

"Cab should be here in ten. You should drink some water."

She moves to pass him when he grabs her arm, "Rachel please..." he breathes.

She pauses but doesn't respond, just yanks her arm away from him and goes back inside to find Puck.

Once the men are picked up and she's sure they're safely on their way home, she allows herself to exhale. Brody seems to be taking the crazy all in stride, but can't help but ask if she's okay as she's barely picking at her vegetarian lasagna.

No I'm not okay you idiot, she thinks. I slept with the football coach and now he's ignoring me and forbidding me to date. Oh and he's also getting wasted and crashing said forbidden date.

She settles instead for, "I'm fine, thank you. Just don't have much of an appetite." She wanted Finn to be jealous, she wasn't expecting the overwhelming sadness she saw in his eyes, and she definitely wasn't expecting him to drown his feelings in liquor.

When Brody drops her off after coffee and cake at the local coffee shop, she turns her head to avoid his attempt at a goodnight kiss. He tries again and she asks him stop.

"C'mon Rachel, I know your parents aren't home, don't you want me to come in?"

"No, thanks. I really, really don't."

"Don't be a tease Rachel, you've been giving me signals all week. I've heard you put out for anyone."

"Brody I don't know who told you that, but I can assure you it's not true. Thank you for dinner but I really think you should go now."

"I spent fifty dollars on you tonight, I think I deserve something in return."

"What is happening?!" She demands. "What happened to the funny, sweet guy I've been talking to all week?"

"What are you, twelve? I'm a guy Rachel. Everything we do, we do to get laid! Azimio and Karfosky said you'd be easy!"

She feels sick to her stomach at his words, "Azimio and Karofsky don't know the first thing about me," she seethes.

"Well then I'm sorry for whatever happens next. You brought this on yourself." He turns to leave before calling over his shoulder, "Call me if you change your mind."

"Sure thing," she snorts sarcastically as she escapes quickly into her house to watch him through the peep hole of her front door. She wants to make sure he's really leaving. She doesn't know what he means by what happens next, but she's too emotionally exhausted to care. Finn was right.

Phase two? Horrible, disastrous train-wreck.

* * *

Half way into classes on Monday Rachel finds out exactly what Brody meant on Friday night. She can't really see where she's going, the syrup from the slushy is stinging her eyes and she knows no one around her is going to help. She's mortified and furious and just so, so tired of all of this. Never in a million years would she have even been willing to go on a date with Brody Weston if it hadn't been for her "genius" plan to make Finn jealous. All of this is Finn's fault!

She's thankful at least that she's in the athletic hall. She was headed there after calculus as she does every day and she knows there's a supply closet around here somewhere; one where they keep extra sports equipment. She squints through the pain enough to find it and slumps on the floor against the wall once inside. She has to wait until the end of school to come back out. She doesn't want anyone else seeing her like this...she definitely doesn't want to chance Finn seeing her like this.

As his name runs through her mind one more time, Rachel breaks down in the safety of the equipment closet. Sobs wrack through her body. This is finally the straw that breaks the camel's back and she's powerless to her own emotions. She silently wills the next few hours to pass quickly so she can go home and hide from the world for the rest of the day.

* * *

Finn looks at his watch for the millionth time in the past ten minutes. Where is she? Rachel's never late. He hasn't spoken to her or seen her since he made an absolute ass of himself in front of her and that massive prick of a date she was with Friday night at Breadsticks. He's dying to see how she will behave towards him and what she has to say about Brody. His leg won't stop bouncing, he's going crazy. He has to do something.

"Have you seen Rachel?" he asks Puck,"She's never late. I need help with these, uhm fundraising packets."

"Nope, no sign of Pokeberry today."

"What the hell dude? Are you just making up berries now?"

"Actually the pokeberry is a real berry and also very poisonous to humans. Sounds like our Berry, I heard her date didn't go so well."

"You're fucking weird bro," Finn says over his shoulder as he exits the office. He can't let Puck know but he has to find out if she's okay. He'll go ask the attendance aide if Rachel's been to any of her other classes today.

As he's walking down the hall towards the front office, he hears what sounds like crying. What is that? Where is it coming from? He looks around for a minute before he realizes it's coming from the equipment closet. He immediately knows it's Rachel, he can feel her presence in his bones. He knocks softly before carefully pushing open the door, "Hello?"

* * *

A knock on the door interrupts her pity party. She knows it's him before she even hears his voice.

"Great, it's you."

"Rachel?"

Of course he has to be the one to find her. The universe can't have mercy on her just this once. She knows he's coming in regardless and there's obviously nowhere for her to hide, so she has no choice but to answer him.

"What are you doing here?" She whines. Okay, NOT what she had planned to say.

"Rachel, is that you?"

"Yes, It's me," she sniffs, trying in vain to tame he hair and wipe away some of the goop from her face. He quickly shuts the door and kneels down in front of her.

"Rachel what happened? Why are you purple?" Her overall purpleness and the overwhelming scent of grape must tip him off as he reaches out to lift her chin up and begins examining her slowly.

"You got slushied." It's a statement, not a question. "I can't believe they're still doing that here." The look of pity in his eyes makes her feel sick and she can't stop the water works from coming back with a vengeance. "Rach, no please don't cry. Please I can't stand to see you cry."

She snorts through her tears, "That's ironic." If he hears her, he chooses not to acknowledge it and instead moves to sit beside her against the wall. He takes her hand

"Please tell me what happened."

"I'd rather not."

"Rachel. Please."

She sighs before telling him everything, never once looking up from the spot she's starring at on the floor. She'd been walking to the athletics office from calculus when she got cornered by Azimio and Karofsky. They were both holding large purple slushies and she knew immediately how their conversation was going to end. Getting slushied was an everyday part of life for Rachel until mid-junior year when she finally lost all of her baby fat and discovered she had killer legs (her new body brought about the attention of Jesse who helped keep the bullies at bay for a bit).

They cornered her and told her they'd noticed how hot she'd become over the summer and had hoped she'd want to become one of "their girls" as they call them. Brody was new to the school, but had clicked with the popular jocks immediately. They'd talked him into pursuing Rachel (who unknowingly made it so much easier for him with her own brilliant plan) telling him she was easy. Had she slept with him, it would have been like initiation into their group. Since she hadn't, she now got to suffer through repeated public embarrassment.

They left her soaked in slushy with the promise that this wouldn't be the last time this would happen to her. "If you don't want to be our friend, get comfortable being our enemy. _Again_," they'd sneered as they walked away.

Finn's jaw tenses and the veins in his neck are popping out more than normal as he watches her. She knows he's mad, but he still looks confused. "What do they mean by 'one of their girls'?"

"Don't be naive Finn," Rachel rolls her eyes. "They have their group of girls that are always with them, mainly Cheerios, and they just get passed around. Haven't you ever noticed how most of your players don't have girlfriends, but they're always surrounded by the same girls?"

"Rachel," his tone is even and low and his eyes are flashing red as he asks the question he's scared to ask, "Did any of them touch you? Did that asshat Brody make a move on you? Did he force you to do anything?"

"No. He just tried to kiss me and got mad when I said no and asked him to leave. He admitted he was just trying to get in my pants. He even told me there'd be a price for me to pay today." She sighs, "I guess this is the part where you say I told you so."

"I knew he was a jackass, but I didn't know it was gonna be this fucked up. I'm sorry Rachel, believe me when I tell you they're going to pay for this...but uhm, are you-are you okay?"

She looks at him for a second before she realizes he's asking if she's sad, as if she had had real feelings for Brody. "I didn't actually like Brody, Finn. I only did it to make you jealous. Pathetic, I know," she sighs and looks back down at her stained dress. Why did she have to wear white today?

"It worked you know," he almost whispers.

"What?" She asks, "Why do you even care? You've been nothing but rude to me. When you're acknowledging my existence that is."

He's quiet for a awhile before he runs his fingers through his hair and exhales loudly, "I'm sorry. I know I've been an absolute asshole."

"You have."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's kind of a defense mechanism of mine. I may have issues dealing with my emotions."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I've been rude to you to push you away. I thought that if you stopped liking me, I could move on and try to stop liking you too. I was never mad at you, you know. I was upset. I really liked you. Really _like _you still. And finding out I couldn't be with you...well it sucked."

"I thought you hated me...thought I was some teenage floozy."

Finn laughs in spite of himself, "I could never hate you. It just frustrates me how much of an affect you have on me. I can't, it's-it's like I can't be in the same room with you without wanting to reach out and touch you, or kiss you and not being able to, it kills me."

She rests her head against the wall as she turns to look at him. "I know the feeling," she whispers. He turns to look at her in just the same way.

"I can feel you Rachel. It's crazy and infuriating and I don't understand it, but I know when you walk in a room even if I haven't seen or heard you. It's like-like we're tethered or something."

"Tethered?" Rachel smiles. They're dangerously close now as Finn returns her smile.

"Yeah," he breathes.

"Is it crazy? We only spent one weekend together. Is it normal that we feel like this?"

"Probably not," he answers as he looks down at her lips and subconsciously licks his own, "But you and me? We're not normal Rach. We're special. And I'm so tired of fighting this."

"Me too," Rachel breathes.

Their lips are a breath from touching when they hear someone shouting in the hallway. It's like someone's doused them in cold water and brought them back to the reality of their situation.

"Shit Rachel, we gotta get you outta here before someone finds us. Besides, we need to get you cleaned up. C'mon let's get you to the locker room."

"I will **not **be showering in the locker room Finn."

"Calm down crazy. I have a private bathroom, I thought you knew that?"

He smiles down at her as he opens the door to see if the hall is empty. She can't help but smile back. She doesn't have a clue where they stand with each other now, what happens next, but she thinks at least they'll be friends. Having Finn as a friend is better than no Finn at all.

He leaves her to shower and says he'll be right back with a fresh change of clothes for her. It feels amazing, washing the slushy out of her hair and the makeup off her face. She's never let it sit on her for so long after getting slushied, and she's scared she may be a little purple for a while.

She finishes before he returns, so she wraps herself in the fluffy towel he left her and stands before the mirror in the tiny bathroom examining herself. She definitely has faded splotches of purple on her face, she'll have to do extra exfoliation once she gets home. Her regular skincare routine, although intense, just won't cut it this time.

She's interrupted from her musings by a knock on the door and Finn entering quickly. He must have expected her to still be in the shower, safely hidden behind the curtain, because he stops speaking mid-sentence as he holds out a change of clothes for her. The energy in the room is charged and she's sure there's actual sparks crackling in the air between them. She's naked save for the white towel she has wrapped around her body and Finn can't take his eyes off of her glistening tanned skin and that one water droplet that just ran down her neck and disappeared somewhere between the hidden valley of her breasts.

"Sorry, the hot water ran out, I couldn't stay in any longer." She feels the sudden need to apologize for being out of the shower as Finn looks conflicted over their current predicament.

"Yeah it uhm, doesn't last long," he clears his throat and rubs his neck, "For uhm, for some reason I couldn't find any fresh gym clothes so I got you a pair of mine fr-from my workout bag. They're clean, promise." He looks sheepish, like a young boy seeing something he's not supposed to.

"Thank you Finn," she bites her lip to keep herself from saying anything else and his eyes zero in on the action. When he looks up at her his gaze is dark and filled with lust. She's in his arms in a matter of seconds and she can't help but wonder if the rest of the school thinks a bomb just went off from the resulting explosion of their lips finally meeting again. The kiss is urgent and passionate; like they have to make up for all the time they've wasted doing other things when they should have been kissing.

The feeling is indescribable. She feels his kisses from the top of her head to the tips of her toes and when his tongue caresses hers for the first time in what feels like forever, she moans into his mouth as a shock wave of tingles shoot straight to her core. He swiftly lifts her up by the waist, placing her down on the edge of the sink and positioning himself between her legs. When he aggressively rips open her towel, exposing her breasts to the cold air, she can't stop herself from gasping his name.

"Fuck, I've missed you," he growls into her mouth as he grabs a handful of her wet hair in his left hand and her left breast in his right. She's so hot she can hardly breathe, but there's a nagging voice in the back of her head chanting "nothing's changed, nothing's changed" and she's desperately trying to ignore it, and she succeeds until he tugs aggressively on her left nipple and the voice screams at her. She knows if she doesn't stop this now, they'll be too far gone and won't stop. Gasping for air, she pulls back from him and puts her hands on his shoulders to gently push him back.

"Finn, Finn we have to stop," she whispers. He pulls back confused, chest heaving.

"Did I do something wrong?" How he can go from painfully sexy to undeniably adorable in less than a second she'll never know. She leans up to place a soft kiss on his lips and he lingers, trying to prolong it before she says what he knows she's going to say.

"Of course you didn't Finn. But you know we have to stop. Nothing's changed."

"I know."

"I'm still seventeen. I'm still technically your student."

"I know," he sighs in frustration, "I'm sorry. I got carried away, but you were standing there naked and wet and I just, I lost control. It's a little bit easier when you're clothed and dry," he jokes halfheartedly.

"It's pretty safe to assume I'm never _dry _when you're around," she jokes as she reaches up to cup his cheek.

"You're such a bad girl Rach," he laughs before leaning forward and kissing her again. He closes his eyes then and leans his forehead against hers, "You're even better than I remember."

She too closes her eyes and breathes in his scent, enjoying the feeling of him being so close again after seeming so out of reach. "I am?"

"I tried to tell myself I was sensationalizing what we had. That I was a little tipsy and there was no way it was as good as I remember it. But I was wrong. On both counts. You're even better than I remember. How am I supposed to stay away from you now?" He pauses before he whispers, "What are we gonna do baby?" She can't help but smile when he calls her baby. She can't lose this man again.

"How about this?" He stands up straight then, looking her in the eyes as his fingers caress the bare skin of her taut stomach where his hands still have a tight hold. "Let's be friends. I know that's easier said than done for us, but I want you anyway I can have you. I'll be eighteen in less than two months and after my birthday we can make a decision together. At least we'll only be illegal for one reason then," she smirks. She's rubbing her hands up and down his arms now and he smiles at her sadly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's be friends."

"Why do you say that like it's such a bad thing?"

"I just wonder why sometimes. Why it has to be like this for us."

"If it's worth having Finn, it's worth fighting for." He smiles at her then and leans down to kiss her.

"I'll let you get dressed now," he whispers, "Your boobs are still out and if I stay in here another minute longer I can't be held responsible for my actions." She giggles as she pecks him one last time on the lips and covers herself back up.

Before he turns the knob to leave she stops him with a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Finn. For everything."

"Anytime Rach. I mean it. I'm not running away anymore."

That night she falls asleep with a smile on her face, Finn's t-shirt on her body and a **Goodnight Best Friend **text from Finn. Yes, things are starting to look up for Rachel Berry.

* * *

Life is a little bit easier when you have a best friend like Finn on your side. Instead of gut wrenching loneliness, her days (and nights) are now filled with cutesy text messages and long, meaningful conversations about everything from God & politics to which ninties boy band is the best to ever record an album. (Who would have guessed Finn Hudson has a secret affinity for N'Sync?)

She can talk to him about anything and everything and even the stuff in between. No one but Finn knows about her longing for the mother she's never known and no one but Rachel knows how broken Finn was when he found out the truth about his father's death. How he still has recurring nightmares of him suffering the same fate, completely losing his way and dying alone in a cold, dark gutter.

She thinks this is good, this getting to know each other so well without any of the physical aspects getting in the way. Of course it's hard, just the mention of his name alone causes tingles in her most private of parts and the low, gravely tone of his voice when he's laying sleepy in his bed almost undoes her completely every time, but they're making it work. It's hardest when they're at school and around the other coaches. Coach Puckerman is the hardest, as he seems to never actually be working and is always, always talking about sex.

But that's beside the point. She likes him, he's Finn's best friend and though he's awfully perverted and maybe even a little sexist, he's entertaining to say the least. Plus she is indebted to him. Finn told her how he helped him punish Brody, Azimio and Karofsky after the slushy incident. It's safe to say the three boys are now scared senseless of their coaches and refuse to even make eye contact with Rachel when they pass her in the halls. They won't tell her what they said to them and Rachel thinks it's probably best that way.

She likes being "in" with the coaches, that's power you can't buy! She wonders sometimes if Puck (as he lets her call him now) knows she and Finn have a thing for each other, perhaps he thinks it's just a one sided crush on her part, but either way he never says a word about it and seems content to be her friend, even referring to them as the three musketeers sometimes.

It's weird right? Having your best friends (okay, only friends) be the coaches at your school? But she likes it. They don't act like it's weird so she doesn't either. It doesn't feel weird. It feels right. Puck even declares one day over lunch that he's going to put in a request for Rachel (or Nanny-Berry as he calls her that day) to be their aide again next semester. When she laughs and asks if he's some kind of Berry connoisseur, he winks at her and simply says "maybe". This earns him a glare from Finn and a hearty laugh from Rachel. She can admit he's hot, in a I'm-running- away-from-home-with-you-because-I-have-daddy-issues-and-you-look-hot-in-your-leather-jacket kind of way, but she's Finn's completely. (Plus she would never admit that out loud to anyone, especially Puck himself. Please don't repeat it).

Puck has just left as she's sitting with Finn in his office one November afternoon, helping him with attendance and eligibility papers when _she _walks in. It's bad enough Rachel has to sit through her class five days a week, she really wishes she would stay out of the athletics' office, this is supposed to be Rachel's safe space. Naturally she can't say anything though, so she smiles and greets Ms. Fabray as she saunters into Finn's office as if it's her own. Ms. Fabray ignores her and sits on the corner of Finn's desk, crossing her legs. Finn shifts uncomfortably and flicks his gaze towards Rachel for a second, who's positive she looks like one of those cartoon characters with the red face and steam shooting out of her ears.

"Good afternoon Finny," she chirps and Rachel practically bites her tongue in half trying to remain quiet.

"Ms. Fabray, please don't call me Finny, as I've asked before."

"Finny there's nobody here, call me Quinn." She bats her eyelashes before turning to Rachel, "Rebecca sweetie, can you give the grownups some privacy please?"

"It's Rachel, I'm in your AP English class fourth period." It's proving to be monumentally difficult to behave like a lady right now, but Finn looks at her, silently sending her his strength. It works; so instead of getting up and punching Quinn in the face like she really wants to, she just sighs and looks back down at her work.

"Okay, Rachel, whatever, we grownups need to speak."

Before Rachel can respond Finn cuts in, "She's actually helping me with some time sensitive material. She can stay." His voice leaves no room for argument and Rachel has to stifle a laugh at the look on Quinn's face, but Quinn just exhales in a huff before continuing.

"If you insist. As I was saying, it's about time I cash in that rain check for our first date, yes? I'm not used to being kept waiting this long Finny."

"Ms. Fabray-"

"Quinn!" She interrupts, "Everyone knows we're a thing Finny, it's perfectly okay for you to call me Quinn. We're on our way to being the power couple of McKinley High!"

"You're teachers. Nobody gives a sh-"

"Rachel!" Finn calls before she can finish her sentence. He turns back to Quinn, "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm not sure why you're still insisting we're in a relationship. We're not. We've never even spoken outside of school. And as I've said a million times, only my Mom calls me Finny."

"I don't think you understand Finny. There are men who would kill to be in your position. I want you...and I always get what I want." She reaches out to run her finger down the length of his arm. Rachel is practically seething at this point, so Finn stands, encouraging Quinn to do the same.

"We. Aren't. Happening. Quinn. I'm sorry, I'm sure you're lovely. I've tried to be nice about it but this is getting tiring."

For her part Quinn just sighs and leans up to kiss Finn on his cheek, "We'll see about that Finny." With that, she exits the office in a flourish and Finn slams his office door in frustration.

"I'm so sorry you had to be here for that," Finn sighs, sitting in the guest chair next to Rachel's.

"What is wrong with that woman?" She growls.

"I think she's a little crazy. Obviously." Rachel chuckles a little at that and Finn sighs in relief. It's silent for a moment before Rachel speaks in a quiet voice.

"Why don't you like her?"

"Are you serious?"

"She's beautiful Finn. Painfully so. And I've heard Puck and Artie talking to you before about her being a sure thing."

"Eh," Finn says as if to brush off her comments. "She's pretty, yes," Rachel can't help but roll her eyes, "But there's something _off _about her…" he continues.

"Off?"

"Yeah...I can't quite put my finger on it. I think it's that she's a little too tall. Maybe a little too blonde. Her eyes are a little too green. And Oh God her nose is just way too small. Plus she talks and laughs at a normal inside volume and I just can't stand that in a woman." He's giving her his full, glorious lopsided smile and she can't help but giggle.

"Are you making fun of me Mr. Hudson?" she smirks.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," he laughs before winking at her. "To be honest, I'd probably give it a chance if I had met her first...well before I had the opportunity to see her crazy. But seriously, at this point I'd just be wasting my time. What's the point in dating a woman who pales in comparison to my perfect best friend?

"Even with this nose?" She's smiling but he knows she has insecurities, just like everyone does.

Breaking their number one rule of being friends, he leans forward and places a chaste kiss on her lips and one on her nose before whispering in her ear, "I love your nose. And you're beautiful. Please don't ever doubt that." He pulls away to reopen his door and return to his desk, oblivious to moon eyed Rachel trying to re-catch the breath he stole from her.

Yes, being best friends with Finn Hudson will work out just fine.

* * *

"Mr. Hudson!" She calls in a singsong voice as she bounces into his office.

Finn laughs as she enters his office before standing to greet her, "Does it make me creepy that that turns me on every time?" He whispers while hugging her.

She can't help but giggle as she looks up at him through her lashes, "Hmmm probably…but I guess it's okay, if it's only an issue with me."

He laughs heartily at this, "It's definitely only an issue with you."

"Then not creepy. The school girl fantasy is a very common one among men you know, I blame it on Britney Spears."

"Rach," he groans as images of Rachel wearing the infamous 'Baby One More Time' outfit flash in his head.

"Anyway, Guess what?!" She chirps excitedly, effectively changing the subject.

"What?" He can't help but grin, her enthusiasm is always contagious.

"Well a few things, first I'm not sure if you're aware, but it's December first which means my birthday is in exactly seventeen days..."

"I'm very aware," he winks.

"Good. Secondly, I heard back from NYADA. They're coming here to do my audition on the fifteenth! They moved it up and that only gives me like two weeks to perfect my audition piece! I need help! Do you have some free time this week to come to the auditorium with me, I mean, if you don't mind?"

"Slow down!" He chuckles. She can talk so fast when she's excited. "Of course I can and of course I don't mind! Let's do it tomorrow!"

She beams at him and bounces back out of his office to work on something for Artie. He's actually excited about this. She sings for him sometimes on the phone, when it's late and they can't sleep. But he's never sat before her in an audience and listened to her sing on a stage. She says it's where she belongs and he has a feeling she's right. He can't wait to see for himself.

* * *

She's breathless as she stands underneath the spotlight, having just laid every ounce of herself bare on the stage. She did her best to channel her inner Barbra while still successfully conveying her emotions to Finn through the lyrics. Naturally she's decided to sing something from Funny Girl and while she's always considered "Don't Rain on my Parade" to be her go-to song, she decides to go with "My Man". It's a show stopper, no doubt, but she's never before been able to go within herself and find the emotions necessary to make it convincing. Not until she met Finn, that is. She understands the lyrics now in a way she never thought possible, and seeing him there in front of her proved to be an incredible source of inspiration.

He's starring at her now with his mouth wide open and she can't decide if this is a good thing or a bad thing. She's confident she did amazing, but he's not clapping or even moving…in fact she thinks she may even need to check to make sure he's breathing.

"Finn?" she asks cautiously as she heads down from the stage and into the seats, "Are you, I mean was that? Well….what did you think?"

"Rachel," he's looking at her like she's the moon and the sun and she's suddenly finding it very hard to breath. "That was incredible. Really, amazing. I'm, well I'm kinda speechless."

"Really?" She smiles.

"Really. I mean I've heard you sing on the phone before but this, this was unlike anything I've ever experienced. You're gonna knock that NYADA lady off her ass!" She giggles at him, but he continues talking, "You're really something else you know that Rachel Berry?"

"I am?"

"Yeah,' he looks at her thoughtfully for a second, "you make me feel things. Crazy things. Right here." He places his right hand over his heart and the fact that he places it on the wrong side of his chest is the only thing keeping Rachel from dissolving into a puddle of goo right in front of him.

"Your heart is over here," she breathes as she places her hand over his to re-position it. Electricity shoots through her entire body, just as it always does when they touch.

"Rachel, please don't take this the wrong way, okay? But I have to go. I can't, I can't be in here with you right now, I don't trust myself." He immediately jumps up and walks quickly to the doors of the auditorium before stopping at the door and turning around, "Thank you, for asking me for help, but you definitely don't need it. You're a star Rachel. Just do what you did up there for me and you'll be fine. Promise." He smiles his sweet Finn smile and leaves.

She sits down and smiles to herself. Not the reaction she was expecting, but amazing nonetheless. If she can channel her emotions for Finn on the stage for her try out like she did today, she may just have a secret weapon all her own.

* * *

Rachel is just ready to get this day over with. It's her eighteenth birthday, she was expecting so much more from this day, especially since she and Finn had become friends. So far she's spent another torturous day at school with no friends and not one birthday wish. She hates that Finn had to go to an out of town conference this week. Even Puck & Artie were in meetings for her aide periods. Why this week?! Finn had had to miss her NYADA audition on Monday and though it went AMAZING, it would have been nice to have some moral support there in the form of his presence.

But mainly she'd been hoping for some grand declaration of love from Finn now that she's eighteen...they've never actually discussed what her turning eighteen will mean to their friendship, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for something more than friendship. She should have known better, she's still his student. The risk must still outweigh the reward for him. Sure he'd sent her a happy birthday text this morning, but she hasn't heard from him since. To top it off, her fathers aren't even in town. They've promised her a weekend getaway to New York when they return, but who knows when that'll be.

Depressed and not really wanting to go home alone, Rachel decides to head to the mall. She passes the afternoon buying some new pieces for her wardrobe, if she's going to be alone on her birthday she thinks she deserves a bit of a shopping spree to say the least. After treating herself to a soft pretzel and diet coke at the food court, she decides it's time to head home. Maybe she'll order a pizza and curl up in bed with her favorite Barbra DVDs.

She has to ride home in silence because every song she hears on the radio reminds her of Finn. By the time she pulls into her driveway she's having to force her tears not to make their presence known. Damn Finn Hudson for having this affect on her! How did she let herself get in this situation?

She's huffing and grumbling to herself under her breath as she unlocks her front door and enters the house. She's so preoccupied with her thoughts it takes her until she's locked the door back and shed her coat and boots to realize something's off about the house.

The first thing she notices is the index card stuck on the wall next to the coat rack with **READ ME **written across it in messy black scrawl. She'd know that chicken scratch anywhere. Her heart is hammering in her chest as she peels it off the wall and tries not to let her hopes run wildly out of control.

**I have a little game I think you'll wanna play, In honor of this very special day. Please Follow the arrows, they'll lead the way**

Rachel beams as she looks down to see large white arrows cut out of paper lining the hardwood floor of her entry way. The arrows are lined on each side with pink balloons covered with gold stars, creating a path for her to follow. She can't help but wonder how she'd missed this when she came in. She really had been out of it!

She giggles to herself as she tiptoes along the path that leads her to the living room. There's a fire roaring in the fireplace and a Sinatra vinyl playing softly on her daddy's old record player in the corner. Situated in the middle of the coffee table is the most beautiful bouquet of flowers Rachel has ever seen. Pink and red tulips and roses mix together and she can't help but lean over and sniff the gorgeous flowers. There's another index card leaning against the vase and she can hardly contain her excitement as she picks it up to see what comes next.

**Roses are red and violets are blue, I hope you find these flowers beautiful, but they have nothing on you. Keep following the arrows for a present or two**

Rachel immediately starts bouncing along the arrow and balloon path, this time winding up in the small office her fathers use as a library. The floor is completely covered with balloons and she has to kick her way through to reach the one sole balloon floating from a string in the middle of the room. When she removes the note clipped to the bottom of the string, the balloon floats to the top of the ceiling and Rachel takes a moment to watch it before looking at the note. This is all too much and she just needs a moment to take it all in. Not five minutes ago she was wallowing in self pity and now she was in the middle of an elaborately planned game that was all for her. She feels guilty for her thoughts earlier but now is no time to dwell on that. She has another card to read!

**I hope you're not yet sick of this game, because you must still find the book that bears my name. Inside you'll find another clue, then you'll know just what to do**

Find the book that bears my name? "Finn, Finn, hmmm," Rachel whispers aloud to herself. What book would they have in their library with the name Finn in it? "Huckleberry Finn!" Rachel shouts excitedly when it hits her, giggling at herself.

She's never been more thankful for her daddy's meticulous organization, easily able to find "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" by locating the T's in the alphabetized library. She opens the book to find her fathers copy has been replaced with a fake, hollow book. Inside lays a small box wrapped in pink paper, complete with a shiny gold star in place of bow. She quickly sets the book down and rips into the paper. Inside she finds a gold star lined in diamonds hanging from a delicate gold chain. She gasps at the necklace. Not only is it beautiful, it's so very her. If she wasn't sure of her love for Finn before, she is absolutely positive of it now.

She clasps the necklace around her neck and takes a moment to pat it against her chest as she notices a folded note that had been resting under the necklace.

**This necklace is for you because you're a star. It's a metaphor and you know how important those are. **

**A couple more stops til you reach the end. Go check out what's waiting for you in the kitchen**

Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face if her life depended on it as she makes her way to the kitchen. Once there she discovers another smaller bouquet of red roses, next to a chilled bottle of champagne, two glasses and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries on the kitchen island. She grabs the note placed on the counter after she's poured herself a glass of champagne and taken a substantial sip. Finn has to appear at some point and each stop that doesn't produce him only serves to make her more and more nervous.

**I have one more thing you should see **

**Before I say what you need to hear from me.**

**Stop by the dining room and check out the fare,**

**Then follow the rose petals, I'll be waiting there.**

Rachel loves the game Finn has laid out for her, but she's beyond anxious to get to him. She skips to the dining room and gasps as she sees the dining room table set up for a romantic dinner for two. Candles are lit and their plates are full with all her favorite vegetarian foods. Ordinarily she would be sad at passing up the food, but right now she only wants to get to one thing, Finn.

Smiling one last time at the table, Rachel turns to find the trail of rose petals leading up the stairs. She can't help herself any longer as she practically sprints her way up to the second story. She hesitates for only a moment before turning the knob on her bedroom door.

Her breath catches in her throat when she sees her room. There are candles and rose petals everywhere. Finn has soft music playing from his iPod resting on her desk, but most importantly, next to her bed, stands Finn Hudson in all his glory. He's wearing grey slacks and her favorite v-neck black sweater with the sleeves rolled up the way he always does. He looks like a dream. She smiles at him shyly while picking at the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Happy Birthday Rachel," he practically whispers as he grins at her. She wants to run and jump on him and just go with the assumption that this means what she thinks it does, but his card said she needed to hear something from him, so she stays rooted in place.

"Thank you Finn, for all of this, everything. I-wait how are you even here? And how did you get inside my house?" She slaps her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. That was not what she was planning to say.

Finn just chuckles and shrugs his shoulders before putting his hands in his pockets, "I've been best friends with Puck since the third grade. It's safe to say I know how to break into a house. "

She raises an eyebrow at him, but he just waves her off. "But that's beside the point Rachel. I came home from the conference early because I couldn't stand the thought of you spending your birthday alone. Besides," he waits for her to make eye contact with him before continuing, "I've kinda been waiting for this day since September."

The implication of his words hangs heavy in the air and her stomach immediately twists in a million knots. Just as she's opening her mouth to respond he cuts her off.

"Hold on Rach, I-I have some things to say first." She nods and he continues, "I know how much you love the parts in movies where the man makes a big speech or this grand gesture for the girl he loves, and I also know how hard it is for you to sit still and not comment during those parts." He laughs as her cheeks pink in embarrassment, "I'm saying this because this is my big speech, my grand gesture, if you will. And I need to get it all out, okay?"

She bites her lip and nods at him to continue, not trusting herself to speak at this moment.

"Rachel," Finn begins, "I am absolutely head over heels in love with you. I have been since the moment I laid eyes on you across the room at that awful party. You're so different from anyone I know and I know what you're thinking, but that's a good thing! You're amazing. You make me laugh, you challenge me to be better, you listen to me and take me seriously like no one ever has before. And you're a star Rachel. I don't know if you knew, but I had Puck go to your audition on Monday since I couldn't make it. He recorded it for me and baby you were breathtaking."

She's crying at this point and he finally breaks the distance between them and takes her hands in his own. "You're going to be a star Rachel Berry. You're gonna get out of this sorry town and away from all these losers who have tortured you all these years and you're gonna shine so bright. And I want, more than anything, to be a part of that. I can't fight this any longer Rachel. We're special and what we have is special and we're wasting it by waiting for it to be the right time, but that's bullshit. Life is too damn short and I don't want to spend another minute without you knowing how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

He pauses to wipe her tears and cups her face in his hands. "I want to do this with you Rachel, but we have to be so careful. Until graduation we cant let anyone know about us, even Puck and Artie. I can't stand the thought of what we have being reduced to a news headline. I know it's gonna be hard, but I think we can do it. Do you?"

He's starring deep into her eyes and it takes her a minute to catch her breath to even respond. It kind of blows her mind that he thinks he even needs to ask her this question. Before she can get any words out, she's pulling his head down to hers and pouring her answer into their kiss. When she pulls back to take a breath, she looks in his eyes and finally answers him.

"Finn, if you told me to jump I'd ask how high. I am so in love with you and will do whatever it takes to make this relationship work."

"Yeah?" He asks as a beautiful smile stretches across his face.

"Yeah!" She grins, but before leaning in to kiss him again she has one thing to ask, "So does that mean you're my boyfriend now? My secret boyfriend?"

"Hmm sounds so naughty when you say it like that, but yes. I'm your boyfriend." Rachel beams before pouncing on him, causing them to tumble backwards on the bed.

"Wait a sec Rach," Finn says propping himself up on his elbows, "I made dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm starving Finn," she answers with a wicked glint in her eye, "but not for food." His answering groan is all the encouragement she needs as she leans forward to capture his mouth with her own.

Everything happens quickly from there. It's been three months since they've been together and at least for Rachel's part, there's been nobody else. That nagging thought haunts her as her bare chest presses against Finn's as he sits up to kiss her neck. She's straddling his lap and she wants him, needs him so badly she could cry and she knows that what she's about to say will totally ruin the moment, but she can't stop herself. Just as she opens her mouth to speak, Finn breathes against her neck, "I thought I'd never get to be with you like this again. I've missed you so much."

She pulls back as he tries to kiss her and gives her a questioning look. "Have you been with anyone else since, well since we were together the last time? Sexually?" She's so awkward and he's giving her a very weird look but she can't stop herself from continuing, "It's okay if you have Finn, I'm just curious. You're a very attractive male in his twenties and I know you have needs and expecting you to go three months withou-" she's cut off by Finn who's taken it upon himself to get that kiss he was after.

"I haven't been with anyone since you Rach," he whispers against her lips as he breaks the kiss, "I only want _you_. And as you've pointed out it's been three _very _long months and you're on top of me and naked and so fucking hot, can we please stop talking now?"

She smiles at his confession and is more than happy to stop talking as his hands travel down her back to cup her ass. He lifts her up and sinks her down on him in one swift motion and she doesn't think she's ever been so happy to be asked to shut up before. He's stretching and filling her in the most delicious ways and she's nearly overwhelmed by the emotions swirling inside of her as she drops herself down on him over and over again.

"Fiinnn," she whines as they make eye contact and she's barely controlling her erratic movements at this point as she's quickly losing herself to the emotional and physical pull of having Finn Hudson inside her again.

Just like last time he's able to read her mind as he wraps his arms around her in support, "I know baby, I've got you," he promises as he moves her up and down.

"S'good Finn, you feel so good," she moans, threading her fingers though the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I wanna make you feel better," he growls against her skin as he bites at her neck and drops his hand down between her legs. She throws her head back in ecstasy as he begins moving his fingers faster and harder over her most sensitive spot.

"It's just you and me now baby, you don't have to hold back anymore," he pants, trying his hardest to hold back the overwhelming sensations coursing through his own body. He's there, he's seconds from the delicious release he's been craving but he can't let go until Rachel does. "Fuck Rach, I need you.." He's practically begging through the haze of pleasure he's fallen hostage to and is moments from surrendering when he hits just the right spot and Rachel is chanting his name above him and hers is falling from his mouth like a prayer. She slumps against him after, both exhausted from the most intense orgasms they've ever felt. He pushes some hair behind her ears and places a soft kiss against her sweaty forehead before lifting her off of him and laying her down beside him on her bed.

After she catches her breath, she rolls to face him and asks shyly, "Was that worth the wait, Mr. Hudson?"

He groans as he pulls her close and she throws her left leg over his hips to be as close as possible. "More than worth it," he smirks. "You've outdone yourself again."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"No, thank you," he grins as he wags his eyebrows at her.

"No!" She pushes him playfully as she giggles, "I mean thank you for everything. All of this. I thought it was going to be the worst birthday ever, but it's turning out to be the absolute best."

"You're worth it Rachel," he replies seriously, "I meant it when I said I love you. I'm serious about us. And I'm not just saying that because you have the hottest ass I've ever seen and just totally rocked my world."

"Finn!" She laughs in spite of herself, "I'm serious about us too. I love you, I always have." She leans in to press a short, but sweet kiss to his lips. "You know, you have a pretty hot ass yourself," she smiles angelically as she reaches down to cup his half hard member, "and your enormous cock is really something extraordinary."

"Rachel!" He roars half in laughter and half in pleasure as she begins stroking him up and down, "Keep saying things like that and I may never let you leave this room."

"Hmmm you say that likes it's a bad thing," she purrs as she sits up to move herself between his legs.

"What're you-what're you doing?" He asks as she continues to stroke him, increasing the pressure and making him toss his head back on the pillow behind him.

"Well I was thinking Finn, and there's something I've just been _dying _to do for you and I've never gotten the chance..."

"Wha-what's that?" He interrupts trying his hardest to maintain eye contact.

"Well like I said, your cock is really something else and I've just been dying to know what you taste like. Do you mind Finn? If I have a taste?" She punctuates her request by leaning down and licking his tip slowly.

"Fuck,"he breathes harshly as he grips the sheets in his hands, "Yes, Rach. Please, whatever y-you want."

Rachel grins wickedly before licking him from base to tip and taking him in her mouth. Finn's had his fair share of blow jobs before, but it's never been like this. He's thoroughly shocked, and delighted when he hits the back of her throat and she keeps taking more. Rachel can't help but giggle at the sound that comes out of Finn's mouth when he feels her swallow around him. The sensation of her giggling does him in and he's shooting everything he has straight down her throat as his knuckles turn white from the death grip he has on her sheets. She sits up with a satisfied grin on her face at the sight of him coming down from the heights of ecstasy. The ecstasy she brought him to.

"That was - I mean how did you-," he's gasping for air and she simply smiles and resumes the position they were in before. He rolls to face her and grins at her sheepishly, "So I'm kinda embarrassed at how fast that was over but," Rachel laughs as if it was nothing but he keeps going,"You're a fucking goddess Rach. My own personal sex goddess. I don't even know how you just did that."

She's beaming under his praise but shrugs like it's no big deal, "I don't have a gag reflex."

"Just when I think you can't be anymore perfect..."

"I'm far from perfect," she blushes, "but you know what I am?"

"Beautiful? Talented? Better than everyone else?" Finn asks sweetly while peppering her face with kisses.

"I was going to say totally in love with you. And also, really really hungry. How bout we eat that meal my sexy boyfriend prepared now? You hungry?"

"Starving," he smiles.

* * *

She's never been more thankful for her late arrival then she is the morning after her birthday. After their delicious, albeit cold, dinner the night before, she and Finn had continued celebrating their new relationship until the wee hours of the morning. Running on only a few hours of sleep, Finn had been in a frantic rush trying to get ready for work. She'd helped calm him down by pouncing on him in the shower. And once more on the kitchen table when they should have been eating breakfast. She thinks Finn's decided being late every once in awhile isn't so bad.

She feels bad for him though, she knows he didn't even have time for coffee, so she makes it a point to leave the house in enough time to make a Starbucks run. She decides at the last minute to grab something for Puck and Artie too so it doesn't look suspicious.

She feels like she looks different. She certainly _feels _different. She wonders if anyone will notice. As an actress she likes to think she's a fantastic liar, but that doesn't mean she likes to do it . She knows she has a genuine smile plastered on her face that's not normally there, but what can she do about it? She had the best sex in the history of the world last night. Repeatedly. With her dreamy boyfriend that loves her. Does it get better? She's pretty sure it doesn't.

She's so lost in her thoughts she almost misses Finn walking into the athletic offices ahead of her. She smiles from down the hall and tries her best to not break out into a sprint to get to him. She has to remind herself to act cool. Act normal. He's just her teacher-friend. Like Puck. And kind of Artie. Teacher friend is weird enough Rachel, don't make it worse.

She slips in the door quietly, ready to surprise the guys with their coffee when she once again hears the tell-tale signs of a completely work inappropriate conversation coming from Puck's office. (Seriously, shouldn't he be headed towards the health class he teaches now?) She freezes when she hears Puck's voice (_again_, she's got to stop eavesdropping like this).

"C'mon Hudson you dirty dog! I've known you your whole life! I know that ridiculous shit eating grin on your face means you got laid last night. Who'd you fuck?"

"Guuuuys," she hears Finn groan and she knows he's struggling with letting anyone know details of their relationship.

"Come on man, these wheels haven't been taken for a spin in forever!" Artie whines.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Finn asks laughing.

"It means I'm in the middle of a very long dry spell. So fess up. Who's the girl? It's Quinn isn't it?"

"First of all I'm not giving you any details about my sex life for you to file away in your spank bank you perv. And secondly how many times do I have to tell you I'm not into Quinn?"

"Stop being a fucking chick and spill dude. I tell you about all my conquests."

"Yeah without me ever asking by the way."

It's silent for a minute and she knows the boys are giving him "the look."

"Fine," he sighs. "I did get laid last night. Like ten times. And twice this morning. Now fuck off we have work to do"

"You're telling me you got fucked twelve times in the last twenty-four hours? My boy is growing up, I'm like a proud papa! I didn't know you had it in you kid. Can this chick even walk today? It was good wasn't it? It had to be good." She can hear the grin in Puck's voice as he babbles excitedly. She can feel herself blushing furiously at hearing it stated that way.

"Best I've ever had. She's a fucking goddess. But that's all you're getting out of me," Finn grins. "You happy?"

Rachel grins and decides to finally make her presence known. She has to get to English after all (yaaay). "Hey guys I brought coffee!" she chirps, sticking her head into Puck's office. Finn's embarrassed, she can tell by how his ears have reddened, but she shoots him a small smile, letting him know she's not mad he was talking about her.

"Blackberry, you're just in time! Finn's telling us about-"

"Puck! I don't think this is something that should be talked about in front of Rachel."

"C'mon Finn she's a big girl! So anyway like I was saying...waaaaiitt a minute. You had sex last night too didn't you Boysenberry?"

"What?! I did no such thing!" Rachel can feel the heat spreading across her face. She has to consciously make an effort not to make eye contact with Finn or who knows what will happen.

"You did too! Who's banging our little Berry?"

"No one! It is horrifically inappropriate for you to say such things to me Coach Puckerman!" She stammers, never in her life so uncomfortable.

"Coach Puckerman? I'm Puck to you now. You can deny it all you want pineapple, but I can always tell when someone's been doing the no pants dance. It's a gift. Like a sixth sense, if you will."

"Did you just call her pineapple?" Artie laughs.

"That's what you're concerned about here?" Finn deadpans.

Artie just shrugs as Puck continues, "I'll have you know a pineapple is indeed made up of a cluster of berries formed on a stalk. Do your research I thought you were a teacher." Rachel rolls as eyes and crosses her arms across her chest.

"I'll write you a note for class crybaby. Spill!" Puck grins.

"Fine," Rachel sighs and can't help but notice how Finn's eyes look like they're about to pop out of his head at her looming admission.

"Yes, I engaged in intercourse last night and no before you ask, he's not a student at this school. We were safe and I was harmed in no way so I would really love all the Rachel sex talk to cease, thank you very much!" She smiles. Everything she says is true. Finn smiles at her and hands her a hall pass.

"Thanks for the coffee Rach," he calls out to her as she turns to leave.

"I'm not done with y'all!" Puck cries out.

Just as she makes it to the door she hears Artie grumble, "Why is everyone gettin' some but me?"

So maybe this is going to be a tad bit harder than they thought.

* * *

They make it through the next couple months without a hitch. Rachel likes to think this is due to the ground rules they lay out for each other after the first day. She wishes Finn would have warned her that Puck is like a bloodhound and can smell sex on anyone. He's yet to put two and two together, but it was definitely a slap of reality for them both to be called out the day after they decide their relationship is worth the risk. She knows the risk is greater for Finn. She's eighteen now, so he can't go to jail for it, but he'll get fired and lose his teaching license if they're caught, no doubt. She would just face public humiliation and be labeled a slut, but what else is new? He loves coaching football, she would never forgive herself if he had to lose that because of her.

The rules are simple. No PDA on school grounds, code names in their phones, minimal pictures taken (if any at all) and mainly staying at Finn's house. For once in her life she's incredibly grateful that her father's are gone the majority of the time. It makes sleepovers with Finn so easy. They mainly stay at Finn's though, as his house is rather secluded on the outskirts of Lima and hers is in the middle of the biggest and most affluent neighborhood in town. She has no friends, so she never has to lie or make alibis, and so far they've managed to deal with Finn's friends fine without being caught.

She knows that after successfully dating in secret for two months now, Finn is itching to bend some of their rules. He tells her Valentines night, while they're curled up in his bed, after a few too many glasses of wine at dinner and a few dizzying rounds of love making, that he fantasizes about having his way with her on his desk at work. With her in one of her short plaid skirts and knee socks and people walking around outside his office door none the wiser. He thinks the thrill of possibly getting caught could make it even better, if that's even possible. She just giggles at him and gives him a kiss. They're a little too tipsy right now for that conversation anyway. He's getting lazy because they've been safe for awhile now. She knows getting lazy is how they'll get caught, but she files his fantasy away, maybe she'll pull it out on a rainy day. Maybe she won't.

It's a couple weeks later when he gets her to bend the no pictures rule. He boldly says he wants a couple snaps of her naked. She's a little surprised at how his request excites her instead of mortifying her as she'd original thought it would. (He's very good at getting what he wants, you try to say no to that face!) He justifies his request by reminding Rachel that he allowed her to take a selfie of them in bed on Valentine's Day. She had said at the time that the first Valentine's Day for a couple is very important and should be captured in some memento.

He actually loves the picture. They aren't looking at the camera, but instead at each other, smiling. The sheets are bunched up around their chests and Rachel's wild brown hair is splayed out around her, providing a stark contrast to the white sheets. She'd made it black and white and he'd immediately asked for a copy.

The smile he gives her when she sighs and agrees with him is unlike anything Rachel has ever seen before. And she loves this man. She loves him so much she lets him take SEVERAL photos, all with the promise of no direct shots of her face, to be safe. It's fun, a lot of fun. And it leads to one of the most frenzied love making sessions they've ever had...that is immediately followed by another after they look through the pictures together. She looks good, she must admit. And Finn is actually a really gifted photographer. He says it's just because he's so passionate about his subject. That earns him an extra kiss.

It's early March when she decides to give him a little taste of his office fantasy. Just a little. They've been dating since December and haven't even kissed at school since the bathroom kiss last November. She sees him that morning stand up for a skinny kid that's being picked on in the hallways and it nearly makes her swoon. So many teachers at this school turn a blind eye to bullying (it infuriates her) and the small boy he helps reminds her of her younger self and how she was relentlessly tortured, before becoming virtually non existent. He doesn't know she sees him, so he's a little surprised at the stream of dirty, dirty texts she's sending him throughout the day. He doesn't know what brings it on, but he loves it. Rachel is usually very proper around everyone else, so he feels privileged in a way to get to hear (read) these filthy thoughts that come from his perfect, proper girl.

The sexual energy is practically radiating off of him when she enters the athletic offices that afternoon. "Good afternoon Rachel," he smiles and she thinks if she didn't know him so well she might have missed the strain in his voice or the way he's shifting feet uncomfortably.

"Good afternoon Coach," she looks around and sees the other offices empty, "Where are your fellow coaches?" She's using her best innocent school girl voice and she's knows it's killing him.

"They're in a meeting."

"Interesting," she smiles, "there's something I need you to help me with in your office. If that's okay?" She's twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers and he's momentarily distracted by this until he registers what she just said.

"What? Are you, uhm are you sure? I mean, okay yeah, uhm lead the way."

She can't help but giggle at his flustered state. She doesn't plan on breaking their number one rule all the way, just a little bit.

She asks him to sit down as soon as he closes the door. His eyebrows hit his hairline as he watches her crawl under his desk in front of him and tells him to scoot his chair forward.

"Rachel what are you doing?" He whispers roughly.

"Finn, you've been a very good boy and I just want to show you how much I appreciate that." She's already gotten his pants unzipped and boxers pushed out of the way by the times she's finished talking.

"Rach," he knows he should argue but she's been sending him dirty texts all day and she's on her knees in front of him and has his dick in her hand already. He's weak, but he can't bring himself to care right now.

"Baby," he breathes as he cups her cheek and she smirks knowing she's won. It's easy to completely forget everything else in the world when they're together like this but he's trying his hardest to remember to keep his voice down. He looks down at her and threads his fingers through her hair as she starts doing that thing only Rachel can do with her mouth. When he sees her move her hand under her skirt to begin stroking herself and hears her moans he thinks he's going to die. Watching Rachel sucking his dick is enough as it is. Watching Rachel suck his dick under his desk at work while touching herself is enough to make him actually explode, he's sure.

"Fuck Rach, tell me how wet you are," he chokes out, grasping her hair with one hand and the arm of his chair with the other.

She pulls away for a second to make eye contact with him, still moving her hand under her skirt. "So wet Finn, you always make me so wet," she breathes before immediately taking him back in her mouth.

"Shiiiit baby" he moans, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Immediately his office door is thrown open, "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Finn immediately sits up straight and pushes himself forward as far as he can so nobody can see what's happening under his desk.

"What the hell man, are you slapping the salami in here you sick fuck?"

Rachel feels relieve wash over her when she hears Puck's voice. She resumes her previous actions and can't help but moan a little against Finn from the tingles shooting through her whole body. Finn begins coughing loudly to cover up her moan and disguise one of his own. He clutches the edge of his desk and speaks to Puck through clenched teeth, "I'm not doing anything."

"Like hell you aren't you lying son of a bitch! You snuck your girl in here didn't you?! She's under your desk you sneaky bastard! Let me see her!"

"Puck I s-s-swear...I'll-I'll kill you," Finn spits out, trying his hardest not to cry out in pleasure. It's like Rachel is getting off on Puck being in the office. She's taking him deeper and moving faster, all the while moaning against his shaft as she brings herself to the brink along with him.

"I can't believe this is happening! This shit is good! Where's Artie?" Puck cries out like a little kid on Christmas.

"Get out, get out dude! Why're you here? S'not good, its-its fuck it's s-so gooood," Finn's eyes begin rolling back in his head and hes' barely hanging on but he'll be damned if he comes right in front of his best friend. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" he roars as he picks up his pen holder and hurls it at Puck's head.

"Shit!" He screams as it barely misses his head, "I'm gone okay!" Puck slams the door behind him just as Rachel comes, moaning loudly and urging Finn to finally let go. His chest is heaving as she sticks her head up from under the desk and helps put him back in his pants.

"I can't believe we just did that," she giggles.

"I can't believe you kept going when Puck was in here. I'd be pissed if it didn't feel so damn good." He bends down to kiss her.

"You could never be pissed at me for that," she smirks.

"You're right. But now I have a mess to go clean up with Puck. Go hide in my bathroom until I can figure out a way to get you out of here without anyone seeing you." She nods as she begins heading to the bathroom.

"Hey babe," Finn smirks before opening his door, "That was ridiculously hot. Feel free to do that again anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind coach," she winks.

As she sits in the bathroom the reality of what just happened hits her. They're incredibly lucky it was just Puck and not someone else, like Principal Sylvester. She can't get careless like that again. Plus she's wondering how she's going to be able to get out of his office without anyone seeing her.

Just then she hears commotion coming from the hall outside. Screaming and the unmistakable chanting of "fight, fight, fight!" Idiots, she think as she picks at her fingernails. It's then she hears footsteps rushing out of the office and she realizes the guys must have run out into the hallway to help break up the fight. She chances a peak out of Finn's office and is relieved to see it empty. She takes her shot and runs for the table where her bag is and sits down.

The noise from the hallway is dying down as the guys come back in about ten minutes later. Finn can't help but smile at the sight of her at the table, working on her English paper, thankful she heard the fight and thought to come out.

"Hey Strawberry, when'd you get here?" Puck asks surprised to see her.

"I've been here, working on my paper. You walked right by earlier without even saying hi! Kind of hurt my feelings actually," she lies easily. Finn has to bite back a chuckle at her brilliance.

"Sorry I must have been distracted by the noises coming from Hudson's office. You didn't hear the porno he was shooting in there?"

"I did not. I doubt Finn was doing anything of the sort."

"How did you not hear? He was moaning like a dying gorilla in there! You must have seen her leave, is she still in there? She hot? He won't tell me anything about her."

"Slow down crazy! I had my headphones on, I heard nothing. Nor did I see anything, leave Finn alone. He's probably just trying to protect her from you."

This makes Finn laugh, "She has a point dude."

"Whatever, I know what I saw AND heard. Puckasaurus is gonna find out what's going on one of these days," Puck grumbles as he stalks into his office. Finn and Rachel both can't help but laugh when they hear him as he sits down, "S'probably a dude."

"So not a dude," Finn laughs under his breath as he smiles down at Rachel. She can't help but smile back.

* * *

It's the last Sunday of Spring Break and Rachel is anxiously heading to Finn's house. Her fathers finally delivered on their promise with a New York trip for Spring Break and while she had a lovely time, she secretly wishes she could have spent the week holed up with Finn, playing on the lake. He's just as anxious to see her, having spent the break working on the house and having beers with Puck and the guys. She's five minutes away when the ringing of her cell phone breaks her of her thoughts.

"Hey babe, I'm almost there!" She chirps excitedly. She can't get back to him fast enough.

"Rachel we have a 911 emergency, I repeat a 911 emergency."

"Finn, what are you talking about and why do you sound so weird?"

"Puck and Artie just showed up Rachel. I didn't know they were coming. I came to the bathroom so I could call you."

"Oh, well that stinks," she pouts, before she remembers something," Actually, I wanted to talk to you all about something anyway, so nows as good a time as any."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, you'll find out with them. I have a plan. Just let me do the talking."

"Okay I gotta go, they'll think I'm pooping." Rachel laughs as she hangs up. This wasn't the reunion she'd been hoping for, but if she could get the guys to agree to her plan, there'll be something very exciting in the works soon!

The guys are all sitting out on Finn's front porch, beers in hand, when she pulls up.

"Berry! What're you doing here?" Puck asks as she's walking towards them.

"Hey guys, my break was fantastic, thanks for asking, hope yours were as well."

"Yeah yeah, " they all grumble affectionately.

"Anyway I asked Finn to get you guys together so I could talk to you all about something. I wasn't confident you would all show if I told you why."

Finn's eyeing her up and down and she has to bite her lip to stop herself from whimpering at the intensity of his gaze. She can't go another minute without touching him.

"But before I say anything, I need to excuse myself to the powder room for a moment." She turns to head inside before realizing she shouldn't know where the bathroom is. She turns abruptly, "Finn do you mind pointing me in the direction of the bathroom please?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing. Be right back guys."

"Bathrooms right down this hall to the left," Finn smirks, he knows she's very acquainted with his house.

Rachel smiles up at him before she grabs him by the collar and drags him into the bathroom. They're barely inside before he has her backed against the wall with his mouth on hers. Their kiss is frenzied and passionate, full of all the emotion they feel at being together again after a week apart.

"I missed you so much baby," Finn whispers in her ear.

"Me too. It felt like so much longer than a week," Rachel responds between hot kisses to his mouth and neck. She notices he's picked her up and wrapped her legs around him when she feels his denim clad erection rubbing against the front of her lace panties, she has no idea how or when this happened.

"I want you now. I don't think I can wait until they leave," he pants.

She's remotely aware that this probably isn't the best idea, but the haze that clouds her thoughts anytime Finn's body is against hers like this prevents her from disagreeing with him.

"I guess you better fuck me fast then," she grins.

"God I love you," he breathes before pushing her panties aside and thrusting into her. When did he pull his pants down?

It's never been like this before. It's fast and dirty but still so, so good. He's never been this rough with her before either, but the pain is only making her want it more. He's kissing her to swallow her moans and it's not long before they're both coming undone.

He kisses her softly a few times as he gently sets her down and begins fixing his clothes, "I better get back out there before they come looking for us."

"I'll be right behind you," she leans up to kiss him one more time and he happily obliges.

"Mmmm I've missed you," he murmurs before kissing her forehead, "love you beautiful."

"Love you too Finn," she smiles before he heads back out to the guys.

"What the hell took so long man, you had to show Rachel how to use the toilet too?"

"Shut up man my mom called while I was in there. She says hi by the way," Finn lies.

"What's Rachel want to talk to us about?" Artie asks.

"Uhm I don't really have any idea. She said I had to wait until we were all together."

"Sorry that took so long," Rachel smiles as she comes back out to take her seat, "I forgot I was supposed to call my dads when I got here, my daddy was all in a frenzy."

"Yeah whatever, enough about all your kiddie stuff, wait a minute...did you bang your boyfriend before you came over here? I can smell sex all over you again."

"Noah Puckerman! I am not a kid, I have sex all the time, get used to it! May I proceed now?"

"Sheesh, sorry go ahead princess."

"Thank you. Anyway I trust you all have received the email about the student/teacher talent competition?" They all three look back at her with blank stares.

"What? You all don't check your work emails?"

"Not over Spring break shorty," Artie shrugs.

"Well okay, let me tell you. The school is holding a teacher/student talent competition mid April and I would really love for you guys to perform with me."

"What do you mean?" Finn asks, probably the only one of the guys who looks genuinely interested. She shoots him an appreciative smile.

"Well as you all know I'm a singer, and while the rest of the student body has heard me talk about it, none of them have ever actually heard me sing. How awesome would it be to perform a kick butt song with me on vocals, Finn on drums, and Puck and Artie on electric and bass?"

"How'd you know I play bass?" Artie asks.

"I know everything. Now listen before you say no, let me say, I've hated every second of my high school experience until this year, when I, oddly enough, found friends in the athletics office. You guys." Finn reaches over and squeezes her hand while Puck and Artie smile at her. "Everyone's always made fun of my dreams and ambitions and if I could just get up on that stage and blow the roof off the place, it would be like a big middle finger to all my tormentors and doubters. It would be the perfect way to end my high school career."

"C'mon guys what do you think?" Finn asks his friends. He knows he's in 100%. He'd be anything she needed him to be.

"You know what? Count me in Rachel," Artie smiles as he reaches forward to fist bump her, "I've been trying to catch Sugar Motta's eye and I have no doubt my mad bass skills will do the trick."

"Ms. Motta, the assistant cheer coach?"

"Hells yes."

"Well fantastic! Whatever works! What about you?" She turns to Puck.

"C'mon puck," Finn urges, "it'll be bad ass, like when we used to jam out in high school. And you know Rachel has sick vocals, you saw her NYADA audition." She turns to Puck and gives him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Berry I'm in! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Yaaay! I'm gonna hug you now!" She squeals and stands up to hug all three of them, lingering just a little bit longer on Finn.

"I have one condition!" Puck interjects.

"What's that?"

"We all have to agree on the song. I'm not getting up there and playing some lame ass song from a hundred year old musical."

"Fair enough," Rachel nods. "Let's do this!"

Later that night, long after the boys have left and Rachel has returned from pretending to leave, she and Finn sit facing each other in his newly installed claw foot bathtub. They're covered in bubbles and massaging each others feet while chatting casually.

"So what do you think of the talent competition? Honestly? Now that it's just you and me here?" She knows she kind of ambushed him with this, not asking him his opinion in private first.

"I'm stoked about it! I haven't got to play with the guys in forever. And getting to sit back and watch you do your magic will just be the icing on the cake."

"Really?"

"Of course baby. What song are you thinking of doing?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to think of a song you guys will like, but that will also suit my voice and convey the message I'm going for."

"Yeah that's a tough one...Wait! I GOT IT!"

"What!? Tell me!" She sits up in anticipation.

"We'll write one!"

"Excuse me?"

"An original song! What better way to express your message then to actually write it yourself."

"I'm not much of a writer Finn."

"C'mon Rach. You're the smartest person I know. And you're emotional, emotion is the main ingredient in writing a hit. Plus Puck and I used to write songs for our band all the time. We can do it together!"

"Hmmm...you know, I think we could make it work. You promise you'll help me though right?"

"Every step of the way."

"Okay good, let's get to work!"

"Tomorrow baby. I've got some other work to tend to right now," he winks as he leans towards her, "good thing I love my job."

* * *

They've all been throwing ideas around every time they see each other, but so far nothing's clicked for any of them. It's a late Saturday afternoon and they're all hanging out at Puck's apartment. She's pacing the floor in front of the tv while the guys are spread out over the living room furniture.

Artie's looking up, well something, on his lap top, while Puck is strumming on his guitar lazily, and Finn is tapping his thighs with his drumsticks and trying not to be so obvious about starring at Rachel's ass in those shorts. Everything they've come up with so far has either come across too cheesy or too bitter. If they are going to perform a song they wrote themselves, it has to be right.

"We've been going about it all wrong," Rachel blurts out as she suddenly stops walking, "We can't write it like we're writing about my exact experience. That's why everything we keep coming up with is so cheesy. We need to write it like I'm singing about a past relationship. And how it beat me down but I came out stronger."

"Because you're a fighter," Finn says.

"YES! Genius! You're a genius Finn!" She shouts as she runs to pounce on him. She realizes what she's about to do just in time to stop herself and settles for an awkward high five instead. He smirks, knowing exactly what just happened.

"What am I missing?" Puck asks, obviously bored.

"Fighter! That's our song! We can make it aggressive and triumphant to get the feeling we want across, but we'll write it like it's about a boy who did me wrong."

"Hmmm, I can dig that," Puck muses as he begins strumming a tune. Rachel grabs her notepad as the lyrics just start pouring out of her.

Hours later she's pretty sure they have an awesome song on their hands. Sure, they need to actually get in a space where they can perform it for real, and she's positive they'll make revisions, but all in all tonight has been wildly successful.

It's late, past three in the morning and she's finally getting tired. The creative juices have been flowing all night and she and Finn have been buzzing. Now that everything's slowed down, the hour has hit them.

Puck is passed out on the couch and Artie moved to the guest bedroom somewhere around midnight. Rachel knows they're welcome to crash at Pucks, but she really wants to go back to Finns so they can cuddle, wake up together and not be paranoid about it.

"I'm tired, you wanna just crash here tonight?" Finn's question interrupts her thoughts.

"Uhm, not really," she whispers, aware that Puck is just feet away from them.

"Are your dads home? I really don't feel like driving all the way to my house right now."

"Finn!" She whispers harshly, looking quickly over at Puck.

"He sleeps like the dead Rach, he can't hear us."

"I can drive, but won't he wake up in the morning and wonder what your car is still doing here?" she reasons.

"Rach, it's an apartment complex, it's not like my car is in his driveway."

"My dads are home anyway, Finn, my house isn't an option."

"Ugggh fine, we'll go to my place," he concedes easily, "But don't worry I won't make you drive...I'm sure you can find ways to help me stay awake though right? You've been killing me in these shorts all night. I think you wore them on purpose just to tease me, didn't you?"

They're standing now, having gathered their things, Finn pulling her in for a hug before reaching down to cup her ass in his hands.

"Finn!" She scolds him again, though with much less enthusiasm now that he's basically massaging her ass. Damn this man and the power he yields over her!

"Baby he's asleep, trust me," he whispers as he leans down to kiss her. She moans into his kiss, temporarily forgetting their surroundings before pushing back lightly on his chest.

"Come on babe, let's go. Fornicating in front of your sleeping best friend is most definitely NOT on our fuck bucket list, nor will it ever be." She continues innocently, looking up at him through her lashes, "I do have lots of ideas on how to help you stay awake on the drive home though."

"Road head?" He grins hopefully, "That's on the list you know. Actually I believe it's topless road head. Don't forget that part."

She's already to the door when she turns around teasingly, "Guess you'll just have to hurry up and find out."

"Baaaaby," he groans lowly as he races after her.

They're so wrapped up in each other, neither of them notices when Puck begins yawning and opens his eyes to see them kissing. Since then he's laid motionless on the couch, terrified at what he's witnessing. As Finn closes the door behind him, Puck rubs his face in frustration and exhales, "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

_**A/N 2: Uh-Oh Puck knows! Bout time really though. (I just really love Puck you guys)... Anyway I felt like I needed to add that I promise I'm not a creep. I'm not down with anything like this in real life, but in this case I know the emotions and intentions of the characters are pure and genuine, so it's not creepy. Plus their age gape isn't that big. I am sucker for forbidden love stories though :)**_


	3. We'll Just Laugh Along

_**A/N: So apparently I've awoken some sort of beast inside me because I can't end this story lol. I see the last scene, I know what it is, but Finn and Rachel just won't let me get them there yet. There's definitely another part after this. (Still laughing that I thought I was going to write a one shot!) I'm having a ridiculous amount of fun with this and the fact that even ONE of you is reading and wants to see what happens next kind of BLOWS MY MIND! So thank you! I'm stoked to be on this journey with you :)**_

_**You know I still own nothing, not even "Hey there Delilah" from the Plain White T's.**_

* * *

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

Rachel can't shake the feeling that Puck knows about them. Finn keeps telling her she's just being paranoid, but she knows she's not. He's looking at her different. He's looking at Finn different. She's not making this up, she knows she's not.

"Finn you have to talk to him!" Rachel demands as she slams the door to his office.

"Rachel, I'm sorry but I kind of have to have these plays done before practice. I _need _to work on these." She knows he's just trying to brush her off and it infuriates her.

"I'm telling you he knows!"

"He does not," he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Finn he was just walking around the office singing 'Hot for Teacher' under his breath."

"He's a classic rock fan babe, tell me about a day when he's not walking around singing Van Halen and then I'll get worried."

Rachel huffs in annoyance and puts her hands on her hips. "I suppose it's also normal that he told me about his sex dream last week..." Finn looks up at her, "you know, the dream where a 'hot brunette' gives him 'epic topless road head'," she mimics his voice while doing air quotes.

Finn laughs, "Puck and I've talked about that before. Total coincidence."

"He asked me yesterday about bucket lists Finn! Sex Bucket Lists! He keeps bringing up things we talked about at his house that night. Please talk to him!" She stomps her foot in frustration.

"Rachel, what am I supposed to say to him? Rachel and I are in love and fucking each other's brains out on a daily basis, just wondering if you knew buddy? There's no way for me to find out without telling him myself! If he has a problem, he'll come to me. He won't rat us out, please chill."

"Fine. We'll do things your way," she huffs.

Finn sighs and stands to approach her. "Please calm down baby," he coos in a gentle voice, rubbing her arms up and down. "Everything is going to be okay. Even IF he finds out, he'll be fine with it once he sees what you mean to me. I'm happier than I've ever been, he even said that to me the other day."

"Really?" Rachel asks in a smile voice.

"Yes, he was trying to get more info about my 'mystery girl' when he said he wants to meet her because I'm the happiest he's ever seen me. Two more months 'til graduation Rach. We're gonna make it, Puck's not going to ruin anything for us I promise. Okay?"

"Okay," she pouts, before giving in and smiling at him.

"That's my girl," Finn smiles as he lifts her chin up to kiss her softly.

"Now get out of here, I really do have to get these plays done and I have difficulty concentrating when you're wearing that dress."

Rachel can't help but smile despite the fact she's still worried about Puck. She's wearing her favorite yellow sun dress and she knows it's one of Finn's favorites as well.

"Okay, okay. As you wish Coach!"

* * *

The awkwardness of the situation escalates times a million later that night when they're all practicing for the competition at Finn's house. He's the only one with no neighbors, and his garage has inexplicably good acoustics. They've just run through the song again when Puck curses under his breath.

"Yo Finn, you got any picks here?"

"You hate playing with picks."

"No shit but I got a paper cut earlier today and this fucker is killing me."

"Yeah man, there's some in the dish on my dresser."

They begin discussing the run through with Artie while Puck heads off to Finn's bedroom, returning just minutes later in a flourish, holding something in his hands.

"Oh Finny!" He calls in a sing song voice, "And what pray tell do we have here?" Rachel looks towards Puck to see him holding two framed black and white 5x7 photos. All color drains from her face and she immediately covers her eyes with her hands.

"What's wrong my little blueberry? Never seen a naked girl before?"

"Hold up!" Artie calls as he wheels himself closer to get a better look.

"What the fuck dude?" Finn roars as he snatches the pictures from Puck's hands.

She can't believe this is happening. She knew Finn had printed up some of the pictures he took of her the day of their impromptu photo shoot, but she didn't know he had put any out on display. He must have literally just done this.

Thankfully you absolutely cannot tell it's her in the two he chose to have out. One is of her from behind, standing in front of the window while the sunlight streams in. She has her fingers threaded through her hair and she must admit, her ass looks fantastic. She knows that's why Finn likes it, but it's actually a fantastic shot artistically as well.

The second is much more revealing. She's standing at the foot of Finn's bed, her hands on a column of the bedpost with her body turned slightly towards the camera. The shot is a close up of her body, cut off to where you can only see brunette curls sweeping across her bare back, no hint of her face whatsoever. The camera shows off the curves of her breast and backside well and in any other situation she'd proudly own that she's the woman in the photographs but this, this is beyond humiliating.

"Hold the phone dawg, this is your girl?" Artie questions, "Her tits are small but her body is bangin' like ba-bam!"

"Oh my God," Rachel groans. Puck is giving her a strange look and she knows exactly why. He KNOWS it's her. He's trying to get them to confess the truth to him.

"Obviously I've seen the female form naked before, " Rachel spits back at Puck, " I just can't believe you would do this to Finn. And I can't stand to listen to men objectify women this way!"

"Seems to me Finn's objectifying her himself by having these pictures out for anyone to see," Puck smiles.

"They were in my bedroom," Finn groans miserably. He knows he'll have hell to pay for this with Rachel later. "I forgot when I told you to go in there. Usually people don't go in my bedroom."

"Funny how you're so secretive about your new girlfriend and yet you have naked pictures of her up in your house."

"Puck-"

"It's funny isn't it Rachel?" Puck asks ignoring Finn, "that neither picture shows her face? You think she's a major butter face or what?" He and Artie both crack up laughing.

"I've had enough of this!" Rachel huffs, grabbing her bag, "I need a break from the overwhelming amount of stupidity and testosterone in this place!" She stomps past Finn and heads straight to her car. She's supposed to stay with Finn tonight, but at this point she'd much rather be at home alone.

"What's up with her?" Artie asks, oblivious to the fact he's the only one in the room on the outside of a big, big secret.

"Must be her time of the month or something huh?" Puck looks at Finn, "You know how crazy chicks get when they're on their rag."

"Yeah, must be," Finn mumbles, knowing thats's definitely _not _what Rachel's problem is. She's right though, Puck knows. And if he knows anything about Puck, he's pissed Finn isn't telling him. To Puck that's a sign that Finn doesn't think he's trustworthy, and Puck may be a lot of things, but he's proven to be fiercely honest with Finn throughout the years. Pucks looking at him like he's waiting for him to say more, but Finn freezes.

"Come on Artie," Puck sighs while loading up his guitar, "let's roll. No point in practicing without our singer anyway."

Once they're gone, Finn hops in his car and heads straight to Rachels. He has a big mess to clean up with her, he'll deal with Puck later.

* * *

She's already in bed when he texts her, but she's far from asleep.

**Can we please talk? I'm downstairs.**

**Go away Finn. I surely hope you aren't parked in my driveway for the whole neighborhood to see.**

**My car's at the park down the street. Please let me in.**

**Go away Finn!**

**I'm in your backyard, I won't leave until you talk to me!**

She hesitates to respond before she hears him yelling, "Come on Rach! Let me up!"

She throws the blanket off of her aggressively and pulls on her robe. The last thing she needs is him making a scene at her house so she decides to let him in to at least shut him up. She opens the back door and turns to head back upstairs without even looking at him.

It's silent for a few minutes before he finally speaks, "I'm sorry Rachel."

"What were you thinking?!" she yells immediately after.

"I was thinking that the woman I love is so fucking gorgeous it drives me crazy and that I want to be able to look at her whenever I want, even when she's not there."

"Well...well, dammit Finn that's sweet but don't think your compliments will wear me down. You put naked pictures of me on display without even asking!"

"You knew I printed them up!"

"Yeah but I thought you'd put them in your nightstand and take them out when you're feeling, I don't know, _lonely _or something, not have them out for anyone who walks by!"

"Nobody but you ever goes in my room, you're acting like I had them hanging over my fireplace mantle or-or on my desk at school!"

"Puck does obviously! And what about your mother?! Doesn't she want to see your bathroom now that you're finished with it? The new claw foot tub she helped you pick out and was so excited about? You want her to find out you're dating your eighteen year old student by seeing her naked on your dresser?"

"I would have put them up before she came over," he runs his hand across his face in frustration, "I'm sorry Rach, I didn't think this through very well."

"Obviously."

"I'll put them up, I promise... Even though I _really _liked the way they looked on my dresser," he looks down into her eyes, "they're amazing you know. I've never seen a more gorgeous woman before."

She sighs deeply. She finds it difficult to stay angry with this man and that's incredibly annoying to her. "Thank you Finn, they do look good don't they?"

"Hell yeah they do. I'm just sorry Puck and Artie saw them. I know that made you uncomfortable."

"It's okay, it could have been worse." It's silent for a minute before she shrugs and sighs, "Okay Finn you win! I forgive you I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes. I guess I forgive you. But you owe me!"

"I know." He looks down at his feet before looking back to her, "I owe you an apology for something else too actually."

She raises her eyebrow at him in question.

"Puck knows. He didn't admit anything and neither did I, but I know. That's why he did that, he thought if he got under your skin one of us would spill."

"He's pissed at us isn't he?"

"Only for keeping this from him. Trust me, I know Puck, he's never one to pay attention to rules, especially ones regarding sex. I doubt he cares that much about our situation, it's not like you're thirteen or something."

"I'm sorry this is causing you problems with your best friend."

"It's not Rachel, please don't think that. I'll handle Puck, I swear. I'll talk to him soon."

"Okay... I trust you Finn. If you say it'll be okay, I believe you."

"Good, because it will. Now are you gonna make me drive back home tonight or do you have room for me in your tiny little bed?"

"Depends...are you ready to pleasure me for hours on end without any sort of reciprocating act from me?"

Finn can't help but smirk at her words, "My punishment for Puck finding your pictures is to have to go down on you repeatedly? Do you know me at all?"

"_Without being able to come yourself,_" she emphasizes.

"I think I'll survive," he grins before playfully pushing her back on the bed.

* * *

The day before the big talent competition every participant has an allotted time in the auditorium to run through their act a couple times. Rachel is feeling incredibly confident about the song they've written and how it all seems to be coming together. Finn was able to recruit two girls from the computer science class he teaches second period to sing back up vocals, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang. They're both actually really nice and surprisingly talented. Rachel can't help but think they might have been friends all along had there been a choir class or a glee club for them to join. When Tina smiles at her and Mercedes tells her she has dope pipes for a white girl after their first run through together, Rachel thinks maybe she'll end up graduating with some girlfriends after all.

For Pucks part, he manages to bribe a few string players from his temple that just happen to also be students in his health class. (Yes, she is extremely shocked when she learns he goes to temple every week with his Nana. It's kind of sweet, right?)

Even Artie is able to convince Brad the piano guy to participate. (Well he used to be the piano guy for the choir back in the day. Now she's not really sure what he does, he's just always kind of around).

Regardless, it all seems to be coming together like it's meant to be. The song is awesome and they mesh like a real band. Everything's perfect, except one thing. Ever since that fateful practice with the naked pictures, things have been very tense between Finn and Puck, and she and Puck. It's killing her that she's somehow come between these two friends, but she doesn't know how to resolve the issue without putting Finn's career in jeopardy.

It's all she can think about during their final run through that night in the auditorium, so she decides it's time to do something about it. She finally decides if Puck was going to ruin Finn's career, he would have by now.

She turns towards everybody and smiles, "Thank you guys so much! This is coming together even better than I hoped! So excited to see you guys tomorrow! Can't wait!" She can't help but clap a little as she bounces up and down. She's so excited. Or will be so excited once she takes care of one thing.

"Hey Puck, Finn. Can y'all hang back?"

"Uhm, what's up Rach?" Finn asks, a knowing look on his face.

"I really want to talk to you both about something. But I'd rather do it somewhere more private."

"Rach you don't have to do this," Finn whispers.

"Yes, I do." She pleads her case with her eyes and he gives in, nodding. He knows it's time. He misses the laid back and easy friendship he's accustomed to with Puck. He'd do anything, short of giving up Rachel, to get it back.

Puck looks at them completely uninterested for a moment before he sighs, "My place is the closest. Let's meet there."

After a short, and slightly nerve wracking drive to Pucks, they all sit around his kitchen table, both boys with a beer in hand and Rachel with a glass of water.

"Okay Puck, I'm pretty sure you know what I have to say."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cranberry," he says nonchalantly, taking a swig of his beer. Finn clears his throat uncomfortably as Rachel sighs. So he's going to make her do this the hard way. Fine.

"Okay Puck, you want to hear me say it? Fine. Finn and I are in a secret relationship. But you already know that don't you? You walked in on me performing fellatio on Finn in his office. You heard us that night at your house when we thought you were sleeping. And you saw my naked pictures in his bedroom. I'm sorry Finn didn't tell you a long time ago, but can we please just talk about it and have everything go back to normal?" With that she exhales and takes a drink of her water. Puck continues to drink his beer in silence. This man is infuriating! She looks to Finn for help.

"Puck, bro you have to understand. I didn't know how old she was when we first hooked up."

"What?"

"We met before school started, at that lame party I went to with Burt, remember? It was her dads party. Anyway, I obviously found out her age when she showed up on the first day of school and told me she was my student aide. We didn't hook up again until she turned eighteen in December. And I know this is crazy and I'm sure you think I'm a piece of shit now, this isn't the kind if thing I usually get myself into, but I'm in love with her."

"You love her?"

"Yeah man. You know how hard I had to work to get this football coaching gig, how much you had to stick your neck out for me to help me get it, how grateful I am to you and how much I love it. I wouldn't be willing to jeopardize that if I wasn't serious about her."

Puck is silent for a minute, thinking over what Finn's just admitted to him. He turns to Rachel who's still watching them with wide eyes.

"And you love him?"

"I do. So, so much Puck. And I never in a million years would want to do anything to jeopardize his career or you guys friendship. We agreed to not tell anyone just to try and protect Finn. Obviously we've gotten a little careless lately but we're going to be super careful for the next two months. And then we'll deal with how things will go after graduation."

The room is silent for what seems like hours, only the sound of breathing and beer bottles being set against the table can be heard. Rachel thinks Puck is being a little ridiculous about all this. Can't he just be happy for his friend?

Finally, after ages of silent torture, Puck catches them both completely off guard by bursting out laughing. Loud, boisterous, belly laughing. His cheeks are turning red and tears are streaming down his face. Finn looks amused for the most part, but also really confused. Rachel is tempted to laugh as well and can't help cracking a little smile.

"Well fuck me sideways and call me Sally, your secret girlfriend really is Rachel!" He finally chokes out through his tears.

"I fail to see what's so funny about that!" Rachel gasps as the smile immediately falls from her face.

"Okay, okay. Wow." Puck tries to stop laughing as he rubs his hand over his face. "It's no offense Rachel, you know you're my girl, it's just, I've never even heard you curse before. You referred to a BJ as 'fellatio' to me earlier for God's sake!" He turns to Finn, "and now you're telling me Berry is the sex goddess? The chick you fucked twelve times in a row? The one giving you road head and bjs under the desk at work? Posing for naked pictures, hot naked pictures! Oh my God the one without a gag reflex? It's just too much!" He calms down for a second before breaking out into hysterics again. Finn can't help but join him this time.

"Finn Hudson! Please tell me why this is so funny to you of all people!" Rachel demands, slamming her hand on the table.

"I'm sorry baby, but he has a point."

"He has a what now?"

"I mean, for someone who doesn't know you the way I do, I can see how some of the things you do and say in private can be really shocking. You're very well mannered usually. Very proper. And-and that's a good thing!"

"But apparently you're also a dirty, sour little Goji," Puck winks.

"Oh here we go," Rachel groans playfully.

"Seriously though, a lot of things make sense now. Why y'all didn't get along at first. The way Finn flipped his shit over Brody. How I had to stop him from almost choking Karofsky to death in the locker room. Ooooh and why you were never interested in Quinn Fabray."

They all share a good laugh at the expense of Ms. Fabray (Rachel's not one for bullying or gossiping, but she just couldn't help herself this once).

The conversation and laughter comes easily after that. When Puck apologizes to Finn and admits he doesn't think he'll ever be able to erase the image of a naked Rachel from his brain, Finn tells him to try harder. Puck shifts uncomfortably under Finn's gaze before Finn starts laughing and says he can't really blame him though because he can't either.

Puck repeatedly assures them their secret is safe with him. They agree to still keep Artie in the dark, he's their friend, but the less people who know, the better. Rachel can't help but smile as she looks at her boys laughing and joking as normal. She's happy again, this is how it's supposed to be. And she's so happy to have a person she and Finn don't have to hide in front of. She's just happy in general. And she can't wait to kick some ass with her boys tomorrow at the talent competition.

* * *

It's competition day and Rachel is a ball of energy, hardly able to contain her excitement. She can't wait to get out there and show everyone what she can do. The fact that she's never gotten to perform on stage during high school is absolutely ridiculous to her, but McKinley High is definitely about to get a long overdue taste of what Rachel Berry can do!

She settles into an auditorium seat between Finn and Puck to watch the first part of the show. One junior girl gets up and sings Adele. Predictable. Boring. Some senior boy whose name Rachel can't remember tries to beat box. Weak at best. Janitor Figgins raps which is hilarious and Rachel has to bite her tongue when Ms. Fabray gets up to sing Michael Jackson. She looks stunning, of course, in a long black sequined gown and her blonde hair swept up elegantly, but her vocal talents are seriously lacking in Rachel's opinion. Half way through her performance Finn leans over to whisper to her, "She's got nothing on you babe. You've got this."

She can't help but grin at her sweet, adoring Finn. But the smile falls quickly when she sees Quinn wink at Finn from the stage. Finn pretends he doesn't notice, but the way he shifts in his seat uncomfortably tells Rachel he definitely did. Oh it's on now Fabray.

A few performances after Quinn's they head back stage to the makeshift dressing rooms to get ready. They've all planned to wear black and white and Tina and Mercedes are helping with her hair and make up.

Rachel has to admit, she looks like a total rock star. She gives herself a final once over in the mirror situated in the girls dressing room before heading out. She can't wait for Finn to see her. She's wearing a strapless, tight black leather mini dress and a pair of killer thigh high boots she found online last month. (She already knows Finn likes those, but never mind how. That's a story for another day).

Mercedes fixed her hair in soft waves and has somehow managed to make her bangs completely disappear. She didn't even know her bangs could do that. Mercedes promises to come over some time to teach her how. Tina helps with her smokey eyes and false lashes and overall Rachel feels confident and really, really sexy. She gets a little hot just thinking about how Finn will react to her new look, and she's anxious to go find him.

The girls head to the designated waiting area back stage to meet up with the boys and Rachel instinctively searches around for Finn. He spots her before she him and when she finally turns to greet him, the look on his face makes her cheeks flame as she blushes furiously. She knows he can't react the way he wants to and she's proud of him when he simply clears his throat and compliments all the ladies on how lovely they look in their black dresses.

She sees Puck laughing and turns a questioning look on him. "You're killing him, you know that right?"

"Of course," she winks. If she's being honest, Finn's look is having similar effects on her. He's wearing a white button down (with the sleeves pushed up, naturally), a loose black tie, a pair of black Dickies and black and white chucks. To top it off, he's rocking a black ball cap cocked to the side. He looks like the epitome of a frat boy and well, it turns Rachel on. She's heard stories from Finn's wild frat days and she kind of wants to hook up with Frat Boy Finn.

Some kid with a jew fro and a clip board comes by and successfully snaps her out of her musings by telling them they have one minute before they need to take their places. They line up at the edge of the curtain and Finn strategically places himself behind Rachel, leaning down to speak where only she can hear. "Are you enjoying teasing me like this?"

"Maybe a little."

"Hmmm, that's what I thought. Here's what's gonna happen next okay Rach?" He's lightly running his index finger up and down her left arm, causing goose bumps to break out over her entire body. "You're gonna go out there and show all these peasants why you're Rachel fucking Berry. And then after you wipe the floor with them, you're gonna drive your sexy little ass to my house, wearing this, and I'm gonna fuck you over and over again until you can't even remember your own name."

"Fiiinnnn," she whimpers at his words.

"But first things first. We have some ass to go kick! Let's show them how we do things! It's showtime baby!"

When everyone's in their places, Rachel takes a chance and turns back to the drum kit, mouthing to Finn, "Break a leg!"

"I love you," Finn mouths to her just as the curtain opens. It's all the encouragement Rachel needs.

The opening chords begin and Rachel grabs her microphone, looking out into the audience and smirking, speaking her first lines.

_After all you've put me through_

_You'd think I despise you_

_But in the end I want to thank you_

_Cause you made me that much stronger_

The audience is silent, watching in awe at what's happening in front of them. When Puck comes in on electric guitar, Rachel can't help but grin at him wickedly as she puts every emotion she has into the first verse. By the time she hits the chorus and is joined by Mercedes' and Tina's vocals, she feels like she's flying. She's never felt so powerful, her voice never sounding so gritty and raw. Everyone on stage is giving their everything to the performance and the energy around them is palpable.

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

The second verse is one of Rachel's favorite parts of the song. Most of the lyrics are Finn's and were inspired by Brody and the guys in reference to Slushy Gate. She searches the crowd for them quickly as she continues, looking directly at the three men, not relenting once on her intense eye contact.

_Never saw it coming_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard you're going round_

_Playing the victim now_

_But don't even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

_No more, oh no, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

She's made it a point throughout the performance to avoid looking at Finn. She wants to, painfully so, but Finn behind the drums does something to her and she's already buzzing from the high of performing and the words he whispered behind her before they came onstage.

As they're making their way through the chorus again, she smiles back at Tina and Mercedes before chancing a glance at Finn. He's starring right her, his gaze penetrating her like he's searching for her soul. She feels weak in the knees and regrets her decision to look at him immediately.

He knows her so well, can read her from just her facial expressions, so he simply winks at her and nods his head towards the crowd, signaling for her to keep her head in the game. They'll be plenty of time for other things later. As she turns back to the crowd, she prepares herself for the climax of the song.

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me_

Puck steps up beside her now and starts wailing on the guitar while she's laying it all out there for the audience. They're feeding off each other's energy and the combination is explosive. Putting every ounce of frustration, fear and loneliness she's experienced at this school into her voice, soaring above and beyond the auditorium.

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

They end with Rachel and the girls voices melding together in a powerful wall of sound and revisiting the chorus one last time.

_You thought I would forget_

_But I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

_You thought I would forget_

_I remembered_

_'Cause I remembered_

_I remembered_

Rachel ends with her head thrown back and her right fist triumphantly in the air.

There's a moment of silence and though Rachel knows their performance was sick, she has a sinking feeling nobody will cheer. Or will boo. Oh God she didn't think this through enough. But before her thoughts can result in a full blown panic attack, the crowd erupts into cheers.

People screaming and whistling and clapping, all for her. Well, for them, she couldn't have done this alone. She turns and smiles at Finn, who's looking at her look she hung the moon and the stars and she's absolutely giddy. She most definitely could never and would never have done this without her perfect Finn.

As they head back stage, they are all jumping up and down and hugging, complimenting each other enthusiastically.

"I had my doubts about you pulling off something so bad ass, but you did it Berry. You never cease to amaze me!" Puck smirks and she can't help but pull him into a tight hug.

"Thank you. For everything. You're not half bad you know?"

"I know, I hate that. But don't tell anyone Blackberry, I have a reputation to uphold," he winks before kissing her on the forehead.

She can't talk to Finn because she doesn't think she can control her emotions around him right now and they're surrounded by people. She knows he understands, but as soon as all the rest of the guys are out of the dressing room, Finn pulls her in and locks the door.

"God you were so incredible," he breathes as he's pulling her in for a kiss. It feels so good to let go for a second and show him what's he's been doing to her all day, what he's been doing to her since September.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing to me out there?" He asks between kisses, kisses on her lips, her neck, her shoulders, any exposed skin of hers he can get to. "You singing like that and dressed like this, it's like my kryptonite."

"I couldn't have done any of this without you Finn. None of it. You're so amazing," she pants as he's kissing her neck and sending shock waves straight down to her core. She feels his hand slide up her naked thigh and brush against her wet panties.

"We can't, we can't do this here," Rachel whines because really, making Finn stop is the last thing she wants right now. "We're supposed to be being more careful, we're at school right now Fiiiinnn." His name comes out as a moan when he dips two fingers beneath her panties and caresses her most sensitive parts.

"I can be fast baby," his voice is husky and everything about him is just radiating sex. He inserts two of his fingers inside her and begins pumping them in and out slowly as he says this.

"Oh God," she moans as she bites down on his bottom lip, "you don't play fair Finn." She's trying to use her words to say no but her body is undeniably saying yes as she begins moving her hips against his hand.

"Look how bad you want this Rachel," he murmurs as he slides his fingers out and she whimpers at the loss of contact. He's licking his fingers clean when someone begins banging on the door.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Finn groans.

"Stop whatever you're doing and open the hell up!" Puck demands.

"What do you want dude?" Finn asks between clenched teeth as he opens the door. Puck pushes his way in quickly, closing the door behind him.

"What happened to being more careful you horny motherfuckers? That weird kid who smells like ketchup just complained to Jacob Ben Israel that he couldn't get in the dressing room because people were in there making the 'boom boom'. Not to mention the whole group is looking for you guys, and shit, y'all reek of sex." He stops for a moment as he sniffs the air around him "Except neither one of you has actually come yet, have you?"

Rachel shoots him a dirty look, he really does have a sixth sense. She hates that about him. She's incredibly keyed up right now from Finn's teasing and Puck's presence is making her incredibly irritable.

"Seriously, we have to go, they're about to announce the winners." He grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her towards the door before turning to Finn and gesturing to the massive bulge visible in his pants. "Hey Ranger Finn, why don't you do something with that tent you've pitched in your pants before you come out. Don't wanna scare the kids now do we?"

Not long after Finn rejoins the group they announce the winners. The beat boxer wins third (seriously?) and Ms. Fabray wins second (gag). Rachel doesn't even realize they're calling their names as the winners until the group is jumping up and down and cheering and Puck has picked her up and spun her around a few times.

It's the most incredible feeling she's ever felt in her whole entire life! When Puck puts her feet back on the ground, her gaze meets Finn's and she can't help but smile. Okay, so it's the second most incredible feeling she's ever felt.

Everyone's so excited after the show and chatting enthusiastically with all the other participants. It feels great to be included for once in her life and Rachel is absolutely on cloud nine! She smiles as she sees Ms. Motta plop down in Artie's lap and start flirting with him. His plan worked, seems like everything is working out for all the people she loves. And she absolutely cannot wait to get out of here and show her appreciation to Finn over and over again. Nothing could bring her down right now!

She's not even annoyed when she feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around to find Becky, a small Cheerio who also happens to be Principal Sylvester's right hand woman. "Hi Becky! Are you coming to congratulate us on our triumphant victory?"

"Shut it Berry!" Becky shouts, and Finn thinks _she _talks too loud, geez.

"Excuse me?"

"Principal Sylvester wants to see you in her office NOW! Don't keep her waiting! And don't even think about trying to bring your BOYFRIEND with you Berry, OH SNAP!" And with that Becky marches off in the direction of the front office.

Rachel's heart plummets to her toes, if that's even possible. She knows, she knows Oh my God Principal Sylvester knows. Oh my God she's never going to forgive herself for ruining Finn's life. _He'll _never forgive her for ruining his life.

Rachel is seconds away from hyper ventilating when Finn puts his hand on her shoulder tentatively and asks her what's wrong. She looks at him with sad eyes and uses every ounce of strength she can muster to force herself not to cry. She can't go into Sylvester's office crying, that would be like walking in with the word **GUILTY **stamped right on her forehead.

"Becky said Principal Sue wants to see me and not to bring my boyfriend with me."

The color immediately drains from Finn's face. He shouldn't have tried anything backstage. He feels like such an idiot, sometimes he hates how out of control he gets around Rachel. He forces himself to take a deep breath, he has to stay strong for her.

"Rachel, Rachel, look at me. You need to calm down okay? Sue Sylvester is bat shit crazy. For all we know she's gonna accuse you of smuggling tater toys into the cafeteria and dating Fred the fry guy. Just take a deep breath, be strong and please remember no matter what happens I'm on your side. And we'll get through this together."

Her heart swells for this man standing before her. She's possibly seconds from destroying everything he's spent the last five years working for, and he's trying to comfort _her_.

"You're incredible," she whispers, "I love you so so much and I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

He shakes his head, "We're in this together Rach."

"Okay," she exhales, "I need to go, the longer she waits for me the meaner she'll be."

As she's walking to the office she can't help but feel like she's walking straight into a death trap. She has to pass Becky's desk to get to Sue and she's desperately wishing she was not still in her Fighter outfit. It can't be helping her case any and as Becky shouts "SLUT!" as she walks by, she knows she's doomed.

She knocks lightly on the door frame of Principal Sue's office and pokes her head in, "Principal Sylvester? You asked to see me?"

"Aw yes you little harlot, please come in." Rachel moves to take a seat and shifts uncomfortably under the intense gaze of Sue.

"Interesting choice in attire for this meeting I must say."

"I'm so sorry, we just finished our show for the talent competition. I haven't had a chance to change."

"Yes and you performed with Wheels, Gigantor and Jew Whore, my absolutely pathetic excuse of a coaching staff, am I right?"

"If you mean Coaches Abrams, Hudson and Puckerman then yes. Among other people."

"I can't seem to remember what your talent was? Oh wait, that's right, it was how to unsuccessfully date a teacher in secret wasn't it?"

Rachel's heart was pounding against her chest furiously a second ago, but she's pretty sure it's ceased beating all together at this point.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Rachel let me be frank. It has come to my attention that you are in fact engaging in secret sexual dalliances with one Noah Puckerman. I personally find him absolutely revolting and have lodged several complaints with the school board regarding that offensive, sorry excuse of a hair style he wears. It's distracting. No wonder our basketball team sucks."

Rachel feels dizzy. And stunned. And absolutely relieved. "I'm sorry, you think I'm dating Coach Puckerman?" She bites her lip to keep from smiling.

"Yes. I have witnesses to each of the following 1. You coming and going to his apartment 2. You bringing him coffee 3. You hugging and kissing on stage not thirty minutes ago 4. You exiting the previously locked dressing room together while holding hands."

Rachel openly laughs at this point, causing Sue to rip off her glasses and toss them on her desk in offense.

"I'm so sorry Principal Sylvester, I mean no disrespect, but I am absolutely in no way, shape or form, dating Noah Puckerman. Yes I have gone to his apartment a few times in the past month to work on the song we performed earlier. He also came to get me from the dressing room today to tell me the awards were happening. We weren't holding hands, he was simply leading me back to our seats. And yes, he kissed me on the forehead after we performed in a congratulatory manner, but if you noticed he did the same to Coach Abrams and Hudson. Oh and I buy coffee for all the coaches, I'm their aide."

"Well you just have an answer for everything don't you? You are absolutely a colassal waste of my time. Congratulations on being completely useless. You can go now."

"Oh, uhm, are you serious? That's it?"

"Oh I'll be launching a full investigation into the nature of your relationship with Coach Puckerman but yes, you're dismissed...why are you still standing there?"

"Sorry I was just, well I can't help but wonder why you didn't have Coach Puckerman in for questioning? If you think he's dating a student?"

"I can't stand Noah Puckerman. I've tried to fire him several times due to his hairstyle alone, but the school board won't allow it. I was hoping you'd confess, or better yet, accuse him of something. Make my job easier. But once again, you've proven to be monumentally useless. Now please, you're Jewish scent is stinking up my office."

Rachel leaves then without another word, feeling like she's just gotten a get out of jail free card. She checks her phone when she gets back to her purse and sees several texts from Finn. She knows he's freaking out so she texts him quickly as she's headed to her car.

**On my way babe. All's good, will explain when I get there.**

He scoops her in his arms the second she walks through the door, kissing her all over her face and chanting over and over, "I'm so sorry."

"Finn," she giggles, "I'm fine, well I'm still under investigation technically, but we're fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm being accused of dating Puck."

"What?!" He laughs.

He laughs harder when she goes on to explain the conversation she had with Principal Sylvester. He laughs so hard he snorts when they remember being accused of making the "boom boom" in the dressing room earlier.

Puck's going to be pissed, they know it, but they'll talk to him tomorrow. They're safe and together right now, their secret is still safe. They'll deal with the messy part tomorrow.

After all, she's still wearing her leather dress and boots and Finn had given her some pretty specific instructions before their performance. What kind of aide would she be if she ignored his instructions?

* * *

They break the news to Puck the next day over lunch and well, he kind of freaks out on them, not finding it near as funny as they'd hoped. Rachel tries to explain why he has nothing to worry about but he still demands to know why his livelihood is now in jeopardy because his friend can't "keep it in his pants."

"That's a little harsh Puck," Rachel scolds.

"'C'mon man, cut me a little slack. S'not like I'm just banging random students everywhere. She's my girlfriend. We're serious. I see a future with her."

Rachel's heart skips a beat at his words. They haven't exactly had the talk yet about what happens after graduation.

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

The twinkle in his eyes is enough to make her weak in the knees and she just can't help but lean over and give him a soft kiss. He deepens the kiss, as he always does, before Puck brings them back to reality.

"As much as I'd love to sit and watch you two make out, _again_, we have the much more pressing matter of y'all trying to ruin my life on our hands."

Rachel kisses Finn one more time before turning and looking at Puck seriously.

"Puck, are you and I dating?"

"No."

"Then why are you so worried? If they really do an investigation on us all they're going to come up with is a couple visits to your apartment and some texts. All of which were for the competition the school put on. The competition they allowed students and teachers to participate in together."

"And maybe they'll discover your weird obsession with always calling her different types of berries. But that's it," Finn smirks, "nothing that's grounds for you being fired."

"I guess you're right," he exhales, "but I better not walk in on anymore of this bucket list shit in offices or dressing rooms or anywhere at school. I'm a sex shark damnit! I'm supposed to be the one getting in trouble for fucking the wrong chick, not getting in trouble because my friend is being the bad ass."

He sits silent for a moment before getting up and heading for the door.

"Where are you going? You didn't even finish your sandwich! I promise we won't kiss anymore!" Rachel pleads, frantic he's still upset.

"I refuse to live in a world where my wing man is gettin' more ass than me. Time to restore the balance. Catch you losers later, I'm going to get laid!"

* * *

The white envelope is heavy in her hands as she makes her way down the athletic's hall. Her entire future, her hopes and dreams, all rest within the tiny confines of this one envelope. She's dying to know her fate, but she just can't bring herself to look.

It suddenly hits her like a ton of bricks. She doesn't have a back up plan. Her entire life she's been sure of one thing and one thing only, that she'd go to New York after graduation and become a star. What if she doesn't get in? It's never crossed her mind until this very second that she might not get in, but it's a very real possibility. She doesn't have the extra curricular activities other students have to beef up their applications thanks to her ridiculous high school. She can only hope her impressive list of volunteer work and extensive work in community theater are enough.

She's getting light headed thinking about it and can only hope she makes it to someone's office before she blacks out completely. She has to stop just as she's reaching for the door knob to close her eyes and try to shake this dizzying feeling from her head.

It's then she hears his voice. His beautiful, clear and strong voice, calling her name from down the hall. It hits her again (those damn bricks). Her whole life she's been sure of one thing, but she's never realized that she is now sure of another, Finn. She's absolutely certain no matter what fate NYADA hands her, Finn will be there. If she hits the floor in failure and embarrassment, he'll be there to help pick her back up. If she shines like the star she's always known she can be, Finn will be right there cheering her on.

This thought makes something funny happen, but this time she's not getting hit with a ton of bricks. No this time it's like the weight of those bricks is being lifted off her shoulders. It doesn't matter what happens, it doesn't matter what the letter in the envelope says, because regardless she's going to make her dreams come true and she's going to do so with Finn by her side. It's a giddy, dizzying, delicious feeling to realize you can reach for the stars because no matter what, there's someone who loves you ready to catch you in case you fall. But she's not going to fall, she's going to soar and Finn's going to soar with her.

She turns towards his voice and beams at the sight of him. She loves this man. Every beautiful, funny, caring, awkward, talented, passionate ounce of this man she loves. And as unbelievable to her as it is, he loves her back the same and she knows everything is going to be okay because of that.

He's returning her smile as he reaches her and and opens the door to let her into the offices, "Hey! Are you okay? From back there it looked like you were feeling sick."

"I'm okay," she answers, "amazing actually." She holds up the envelope for him to see, though all she really wants to do is kiss him senseless and tell him over and over what he means to her.

"Oh my God Rachel is that what I think it is? Have you opened it?"

"Not yet, I was kind of hoping you would open it for me."

"Are you serious?"

She simply nods and he leads her to his office and shuts the door. As they take their seats, he's looking at her like an anxious kid waiting for dessert to be served.

"What are we waiting for?" He beams, creating a drumroll on the edge of his desk with his hands.

She smiles and slides him the envelope. He rips it open excitedly and begins silently reading the letter. She waits patiently for him to say something, for him to make a facial expression, for him to give her anything. Nothing.

He folds the letter and places it back in the envelope as silently as he read it. He looks at her for a moment before sliding it back across the desk and standing to move directly in front of her. He kneels down and cups her cheek with his right hand, looking straight into her eyes. Oh God, it's bad news she knows it. But it'll be okay, it'll be okay, she'll get through this and Finn will help her. He will, they'll be fine.

"Baby," he breathes effectively stopping her thoughts. He leans closer until his lips are a breath away from hers, never once breaking their intense eye contact. She reaches up to place her hand over his and he kisses her softly once, before pulling back just enough to whisper, "You did it Rachel. You got in."

"I got in?"

"Yes!" He grins before giving her a passionate kiss and picking her up to spin her around.

"I'm going to New York?!"

"You're going to New York baby! I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you!" He's still spinning her and they're laughing and smiling and she has another one of those moments where she has to pinch herself because life is so wonderful. This happens a lot when she's with Finn, but she's most certainly not complaining.

Eventually they stop spinning and their laughter turns to passionate kisses and before she even thinks about it she murmurs against his lips, "Come with me to New York."

Nothing can stop her smile from spreading from one ear to the other as he chuckles and says, "Of course."

"You mean it? You'll really come?"

"Of course Rachel, I think we've already learned I can't live without you. I just have to finish out my contract here first."

"Oh, right..." she sinks down from his arms a little until her feet are flat on the floor again, "and how long will that take?"

"Just one more year, I only signed a two year contract."

"So we'll have to be apart for a whole year?"

"Well yes, a whole school year."

She pulls away from him then and returns to the chair she'd been sitting in, "You sound so, well so okay with that."

"I'm not okay with it, Rachel, but I've had a lot of time to think about this."

"What do you mean?" She watches him as he sits on the edge of the desk in front of her.

"Do you think it'll be easy for me to get a job in New York if they find out I've left my first job mid contract to follow my former student, with whom I'm in a sexual relationship, across the country?"

She visibly deflates at his words and she'd be lying if she said they didn't hurt a little.

"I'm not reducing us to that Rachel. I just mean that for people who don't know us, who don't know what we have, we don't sound great on paper."

"I suppose you're right," she sighs.

"I know it's gonna be hard baby, it's gonna be really hard, but it's going to be so worth it once we're together in New York."

She's refusing to make eye contact with him, opting instead to pout and stare at the bubble gum pink hue of her toe nail polish. Sighing, he kneels down in front of her and places his hands on her thighs, "We can make this work babe. We'll call and text each other every day. Have Skype dates whenever we can. You'll get to live in a dorm and have a regular college experience without an old man around dragging you down."

She cracks the tiniest of smiles, "You'll only be twenty-five."

"It'll be good for you baby. You'll finally be in your element, making friends who are into the same things as you. And hey, my brother Kurt lives there with his boyfriend Blaine remember? You guys can shop and go to shows together. They're gonna love you and you them, I promise. The year will pass before you even know it. And the _very _second I'm done here, I'll be on a plane to you."

"You'll visit when you can?" She sniffs.

"Every chance I get. And don't forget, we still have this whole summer, our summer of freedom. No more hiding. Just you and me. And marathon fucking." He adds the last part to make her laugh and it works. She laughs a big, hearty Rachel Berry laugh. And she thinks he's right. They'll make it through. If they've made it through this year, they can make it through the next. She knows they'll only come out on the other end stronger.

Her laugh makes him smile and he rewards her with a scorching kiss. "Just a preview," he smirks.

"You could have anybody you want," she whispers to him, despite what he just said, "someone older than me, prettier than me. It could be easy instead of all of this crazy."

"Eh, who wants easy when they can have Rachel Berry instead? I love our crazy babe. I love _you _and I don't want anyone _but you_, Rachel. I'm in this for the long haul, I'll do whatever it takes. Always."

"Me too Finn. Always."

* * *

Rachel decides to tell her dads as soon as she sees them later that night. She'd been hoping to celebrate her acceptance to NYADA with Finn, but when she finds out her fathers will be home, she wants to get it over with as soon as possible. Like ripping off a band aide.

They take her by complete surprise by acting absolutely ecstatic for her. They hug each other while jumping up and down in the middle of the living room, before her father declares this a night of celebration and calls to make reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town (or, the only fancy restaurant in town).

She spends the evening cheering her New York future with her fathers over lobster and champagne (so she cheats a little bit and eats some meat, who cares?), but all she can really think about is how she can't wait to get back to Finn. She loves her fathers, she does, but they have neglected her too much in her life in favor of their careers. She's always rated second, at best, to everyone in her life, if at all. But not with Finn. He's never made her feel anything less than number one to him, well not since they've officially been together at least.

By the time she returns home from dinner she's itching to get to Finn. Her dads want to stay up and talk some more about making concrete plans for New York, so when Finn texts her saying he's going to bed early she sighs in resignation at the fate of her evening.

It's a few hours later, after her fathers have retired to their room and she's starring wide eyed at the ceiling unable to sleep, that she remembers the gift Finn gave her the other day. A brand new, shiny key he'd made just for her. A key to his house that's practically screaming her name from it's place in her purse.

It takes her less than a second to make up her mind. She quickly slips on a pair of flip flops, throws some clothes for school in a bag, grabs her phone and keys and tiptoes down to her car. She knows her dads have an early morning flight tomorrow and they've never ever made a habit of checking on her in her room early in morning (or ever to her knowledge) so she knows she'll be fine.

Once to her car, she waits until she's out of her neighborhood to open the sunroof and blast her "LOVE" playlist. She'll be with her Finn soon and well, nothing can make her smile quite like that can.

The house is dark when she pulls up, clicking off her headlights as not to tip Finn off. She enters as quietly as possible, kicking off her flip flops at the front door before making her way to the bedroom. She can't help but giggle when she catches sight of him, sprawled out on the bed with the sheets twisted around his waist. He looks like such a kid when he sleeps, a giant kid at least. His expression is peaceful but he's mumbling things under his breath like he does sometimes. It never fails to make her smile. He's mumbling absolute nonsense this time until she hears her name, soft but clear.

"Rachel," he mutters softly. She holds her breath, watching to see if he's awake. He doesn't move or open his eyes, just keeps breathing steadily, in and out. It makes her feel warm all over knowing he's dreaming of her. She watches his bare chest rise steadily with sleep a few more times before stripping off her clothes until she's down to just her panties.

She pulls back the sheets and comforter as gently as possible to crawl in beside him. Thankfully she's tiny and the bed is huge or else she'd never have any room thanks to the way Finn takes the bed almost completely over. The few times he's stayed in her full size bed have been challenging at best.

Thankfully he's a big cuddler, even when he spreads out, he wants her right there next to him. It's one of her favorite things about him, she even calls him her SnuggieBear sometimes in private. (He will vehemently deny this if anyone ever asks though, so she would advise against it).

She molds herself against his right side, throwing her right arm and leg over his torso to be as close to him as possible. As soon as she's settled with the blankets back in place she sighs in contentment. This is where she's wanted to be. Something about Finn just feels, well like home.

An overwhelming feeling of happiness washes over Rachel at the thought of Finn being her home. She squeezes him tight once before peppering kisses all over his chest and collarbone. She hadn't wanted to wake him, but she just wants to hear his voice for a minute. He stirs only slightly until she reaches up to kiss him softly on the lips and whispers, "Wake up snuggie bear."

She continues kissing him softly until he begins to kiss her back, then she knows he's awake. He groans softly at the contact and moves to wrap his arms around her. He rolls them over so he's resting on his forearms over her before looking down in her eyes lovingly.

"I thought I was dreaming a beautiful angel crawled in my bed," he says sleepily before leaning in to kiss her once more.

"Looks like you weren't dreaming," she happily sighs between kisses.

"I thought you had to be with your dads tonight?"

"I was, but I snuck out. I was home sick."

"But you were home silly girl."

"No," she shakes her head sweetly. "I missed you all throughout dinner, all night at my house, but different than I normally do. It wasn't until I got curled up next to you that I felt like I was home again, and then I realized something. My home isn't someplace, it's someone. It's you."

"Baby," he looks at her in wonder.

She answers him with a smile and a kiss before pushing on him slightly signaling she wants to cuddle again. Her day is finally catching up to her and all she wants to do is sleep.

"You look so cute right now," she yawns as she curls back into his side, "but I'm so sleepy. I fully intend on having my way with you tomorrow morning before we leave for school, but is it okay if we just sleep right now?"

He chuckles at the way she's having to fight to keep her eyes open, "I'm gonna hold you to that Rach. Thanks for coming home."

"Mmhmm it's good to be home," she mumbles before giving into sleep.

Rachel is nothing if not true to her word. Finn wakes up to her already on top of him and riding him slowly, creating a delicious agony. She's facing opposite him and the imagine of her long brown hair sweeping down her naked back just above her ass as she moves up and down his rock hard member is almost enough to make him come right then.

She'd woken up before him and decided to make good on her word. She knew he'd love the surprise once it became intense enough to wake him. She knows he's finally awake when she feels his hands gripping her waist tightly and he begins thrusting into her, silently begging her to move faster.

She turns her head to look at him with a mischievous grin, "Good Morning Finn."

"I'll say," he grunts, still trying to get her to move faster.

"Nuh uh," she tuts as she begins massaging her breasts in her hands, "I'm in control."

"Baby," he groans, voice full of need.

She just moans lightly, swiveling her hips in a new direction, before he takes her by surprise and flips them on their sides. She let's out a little scream of surprise which quickly morphs into a scream of pleasure as he takes over and begins thrusting into her hard and fast. All she can do is lay there on her side will he takes complete control.

"Oh God Finn!" She has no control of the moans escaping her, take charge Finn is so incredibly sexy.

"I know you like it better when I'm in control," he grunts through clenched teeth, "tell me how much you want it."

"Yeeees, Finn s-soooo bad," she's panting for air at this point but she's too close right now to care. One more thrust is all it takes before they're both coming undone. Finn groans a little as he pulls out and falls back on his pillow.

"I wanna wake up like that every morning," he pants, pulling her closer to him again.

"You can, when we're both in New York."

"It's gonna happen Rachel. I have no doubts," he promises, noticing the sadness in her tone.

"I know," she smiles trying to lighten the mood again, "come on let's get ready."

"Why're you going in so early?"

"Ugh, I have a meeting with Principal Sue and Puck."

"Oh shit, I thought they'd given up on that."

"Apparently not," she sighs while heading to the bathroom. "We still have some time though you know, you can join me in here if you want."

She swings her hips a little more, knowing his eyes are zoned in on her backside. It's less than a second before she hears his footsteps following behind her and she smiles to herself. She never has to ask that man twice.

* * *

She isn't nervous about the meeting with Principal Sue, more annoyed than anything. Puck also appears rather relaxed as they wait for Sue to begin the meeting. He looks at her and smirks as Sue starts off on one of her infamous rants. She's so thankful he's no longer mad at her (or Finn) about this.

Sue carries on for a bit about all kinds of nonsense that Rachel fails to find any relevance in connection to their situation. She starts to tune her out around the fifth time Principal Sue makes a non-factual historical reference to a former US president including the phrase "sexual depravity". If the glazed over look in Puck's eyes is any indication, he's doing exactly the same. She's pretty sure she even catches part of a rant about Mr. Schuester and hair gel and now she's really just getting annoyed.

It's not until she hears Sue mention that they've been being followed that she perks up to full attention. And by full attention, she means her heart plummets to her butt and she feels like she's going to projectile vomit all over Sue's desk.

If she's been being followed, then she's surely been followed to Finn's. Several times. She can hardly breathe as Sue looks at her and says, "I'll deal with you in a minute Yentil," before turning her fury on Puck. She knew she got off too easy last time. Her luck is never that good.

Rachel watches wide eyed as Principal Sue lays into Puck about fraternizing with co workers and engaging in intercourse on school grounds. Wait, what? Puck is dating a coworker? Principal Sue answers her silent question by handing Puck a "Relationship Contract" that he and Lauren Zizes both need to sign. Lauren Zizes? The wrestling coach?

Rachel can't help but laugh until Puck and Sue both turn and give her dirty looks, "Oh I'm-I'm sorry I was just not privy to Coach Puckerman's relationship with the school's female wrestling coach. I was surprised that's all." She folds her hands in her lap and has to stare at them to keep herself from laughing again. Surely Finn would have told her this had he known. Her right hand is twitching right now, she wants to text him so bad.

"We're not in a relationship," Puck answers between clenched teeth.

"Puckerman, don't make me go into detail regarding the things I uncovered while following you the past few weeks, there is a minor present."

"I'm eighteen," Rachel pipes in, to remind her, you know, just in case. Sue continues on without acknowledging Rachel and doesn't let up until Puck signs the paper. Once she has the signed paper in her possession, she proceeds to inform Puck he is on probation and that she'll be watching him very closely from now on. He sits back after he signs and rubs his temples in frustration

"Now you," Sue turns her glare on Rachel, "once again you've completely wasted my time. You're free to go."

Pucks head snaps up at the same time as Rachel's jaw falls open. There's no way she's escaped Sue's wrath twice. She must be dreaming. No one gets this lucky, no one. She literally has to pinch herself to make sure she's not dreaming.

"I'm free to go?" She questions in disbelief.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Babs, we tailed you for about a day, but after the sticker mega store and library on a Friday night, I got bored. I was really only after Puckerman here, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. For God's sake your sweater is covered in kittens. You hardly look like a sexual deviant. Both of you, out of my office."

Rachel can hardly contain her smile at Sue's words. She remembers that night. Finn had taken the day off to fly to New York with his parents to visit his brother Kurt. She'd been remarkably bored without him. Her first Finn-less Friday in months. So she'd decided to go to the local library, see what new books they had (she doesn't care what anyone else says, she'll always prefer holding a real book in her hands). Plus she needed to stock up on her gold star stickers, so she killed two birds with one stone. Sue couldn't have picked a better weekend to follow her.

Rachel chooses to ignore the jab at her sex appeal _and _favorite sweater and instead breathes a sigh of relief that she has once again dodged a bullet. Her and Finn are going to be safe. If Principal Sue doesn't have a clue now, she won't ever.

There's still plenty of time left before her English class begins, so Rachel decides to walk with Puck back to the athletic offices to hang out with them before class. He's uncharacteristically quiet as they walk, and it makes Rachel feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry for everything you've had to deal with because of us," she says quietly looking straight ahead.

He exhales and looks at her for a minute before answering, "S'okay Mulberry. He's my brother and he's been through a lot of shit with girls. You're good for him, you make him better. I can handle a little of Sue's crap if it means he's okay, if it means y'all are okay."

Rachel stops and places a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Puck. He's so lucky to have you as a best friend. Me too."

He smiles at her before she continues, "I'm sorry I laughed, I-I was just caught off guard. If you like her, don't be embarrassed about it. All that matters is how you make each other feel. Please don't ruin something good because your scared others won't understand. How she looks compared to your past girlfriends shouldn't matter."

He lets out a shaky breath, "Thank you Rachel. That means a lot to me."

"YOU mean a lot to me. To us."

They smile at each other for a moment before she nudges him playfully and they continue on to the offices.

Finn is absolutely ecstatic when he finds out everything is okay and laughs until he cries when Rachel tells him Sue followed her to the library and sticker outlet.

"Pretty sure this is all the proof we need that we're totally meant to be. Nobody faces Sue twice and comes out alive!" He tells her.

She rewards him with a beaming smile and the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground from how hard he just made her swoon is the fact that he immediately begins making jokes about Puck and Lauren. She has to stop mid-swoon to chastise him.

"I thought he was dating that little blonde chick. What's her name? Kitty?"

"Apparently not anymore. And he seems to really like Lauren so please don't ruin this for him. He's done so much for us."

"You're right," he smiles. "You know, you're always right. How'd I get so lucky to land you as mine?"

"Hmm I'm not sure," she grins before giving him as quick kiss, "but I'm sorry, no more monkey business mister! We have two weeks until graduation and I'm sure we've used up our free passes by now. We've come too far to be caught on the home stretch!"

* * *

Graduation is on a warm June afternoon and Rachel is absolutely glowing from head to toe. She knows this doesn't mean she can just run up and kiss Finn as soon as the ceremony ends, but their freedom is so close she can practically taste it.

She loses herself for a minute after she gets her diploma, wrapping her arms around Finn in a big hug. When she pulls back and sees his amused but nervous expression, she quickly turns to hug Mr. Schuester and, to both of their horror, Ms. Fabray. She hears Finn chuckle to himself as she's hugging Quinn, but she keeps her fake smile plastered on and just hugs every faculty member she passes. They already think she's weird, what's a little hugging to finish off the school year with her secret in tact?

She has a celebratory dinner with her fathers before asking to be excused for another celebration with her friends. Her fathers seem surprised at the mention of friends, but a good surprised. So they smile happily as they tell her of course!

She gets to Finn's and in his arms in record time. He's waiting for her with champagne and her favorite smile and she can hardly believe they're officially allowed to be together now. She feels so free, finally.

They toast to their freedom and slow dance on his porch to the music in their heads. The dancing leads to kissing which inevitably leads to Finn's bedroom, as it always does.

After a few glasses of champagne, Rachel is feeling fizzy and so giggly. She's walking back and forth across the foot of Finn's bed with her champagne glass, totally naked, while Finn lays with his head propped on a pillow watching her.

"I can't wait to go on a proper date with you. To hold your hand and kiss you in public."

"Me too," he smiles, "but you know it's not gonna be totally easy right?" He's had his fair share of champagne too, but he's still thinking relatively clearly.

"What do you mean?" She asks, still walking back and forth on the bed.

"I'm still the football coach, and you're a _just _graduated student. This is a small town, people are gonna judge us. We're just gonna have to deal with it."

She stops pacing and walks to where she's standing right above him. "I can handle it"

"And so can I. I don't care what anybody says about me Rachel, no one but you," he answers as they hold an intense eye contact before he growls and pulls her down beneath him.

Their lovemaking is beautiful and intense and when Finn whispers in her ear that he's going to make her his wife one day, she comes with fireworks exploding behind her eyes and the sound of Finn's beautiful voice moaning her name ringing in her head. She becomes nearly overwhelmed with excitement when she realizes this is just the beginning for her and Finn.

* * *

They decide to wait a few more weeks after graduation before they go out in public as a couple, thinking the timing will look too suspicious otherwise. It's an easy decision to come to for both of them.

It's also easy when they decide to tell their parents before going public. Both of their parents are some what prominent figures in Lima thanks to the Berry's law firm and Burt's seat in congress. While their relationship will now be totally legit, it will still be considered scandalous to the small town and word will no doubt get back to them quickly. They just want to make sure they hear everything from them and not whatever warped version they may hear through the vicious Lima grapevine.

They tackle Rachel's fathers first, even though Finn is horrified at having to face two fathers at one time. They go over the plan several times. Rachel will speak to them alone first and then Finn will come in. They plan to be as honest as possible, without actually letting any parents know that they've been sleeping together for the past six months (or how their relationship began in the first place). Some things parents just don't need to know.

When Rachel sits down at the dinner table her fathers have prepared for four, they immediately ask where her friend is that she's invited.

"Well dads, I want to talk to you about that. The person I invited is not just my friend, he's my boyfriend." She watches as her daddy's face pales and her father's mouth forms into a surprised "oh."

"Please remember that I am eighteen years old, headed to New York alone in just two short months."

"Yes, we know," they answer in unison, always so in sync with each other.

"You already know him. He's extremely well liked and respected in the community and comes from a fantastic family that you both love as well."

"Rachela, poptart you're making us nervous."

"It's Finn Hudson," she blurts out before she's ready. No turning back now.

"Finn Hudson, son of Burt Hummel?" She nods, "oh yes we like him, he's a good boy isn't he Hiram?"

"Leroy do you not remember that Finn Hudson is in fact the football coach at Rachel's high school? How old is he Rachel, thirty?" Leroy pales at this, suddenly realizing "man" is in fact more accurate for Finn than "boy".

"Dads, please listen to me. He is only twenty-four. I am eighteen and graduated. There is nothing wrong with our relationship. Please just let us all sit and have the dinner that we planned so you can get to know him better before you judge him."

Hiram's face remains stony but Leroy nods, so she runs to the front door to let Finn in. He's nervous, but she squeezes his sweaty hand and kisses his cheek. "We can make it through anything Finn. Just breath."

He forces a smile and walks as confidently as he can manage after her to the dining room. After making formal introductions the room is awkwardly silent until Finn clears his throat.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, I just want to thank you for inviting me into your home. I know this is probably a weird situation for you, but I want you both to know how much I love your daughter. She is everything to me and I will never ever do anything to hurt her and you have my word that I will protect her always."

"What are your plans for this upcoming school year?" Hiram immediately asks, ignoring Finn's heartfelt words.

"I'm going to finish out my contract with McKinley and coach football for another year."

Hiram smirks at this ,"So you'll be staying in Lima while our little Rachela ventures off to the big city?"

"Yes sir, until I finish out my contract."

After a moment of silence Hiram takes them by surprise, "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to give you a chance now would it?" Finn smiles before Hiram adds, "Just don't go knocking up our little girl this summer and ruining her dreams before she even has a chance to chase them."

Finn chokes on the drink of water he was taking and Rachel tries her best not to face palm.

"Please dads, nothing like that will happen."

"Okay then, " Leroy smiles, trying his best to lighten the atmosphere, "who's hungry?"

The dinner ends up going better than she anticipates. Finn and her dads actually get along great, and she thinks eventually everything will be comfortable between the four. She's not stupid, she knows they only relented and gave Finn a chance because they think they'll be a summer fling and break up under the pressures of long distance, but that's okay with her. She's used to having to prove people wrong and it if it means they'll be nice to Finn for now, it's worth it.

She knows they'll grow to love him when they see how much they mean to each other. She's pleased enough at how the dinner went, it could have been much worse. Now she just has to survive Finn's parents and his notoriously protective step-father.

This time Finn and Rachel approach the door together, hand in hand. He gives her hand a supportive squeeze as they wait for someone to answer the door. It's his mom, Carole, a charming middle aged woman with short brunette hair and wearing a lovely blue dress. She immediately beams at the sight of them and engulfs Finn in her arms. "My Finny! I'm so happy to see you!" She's still beaming as she pulls back and takes a surprised Rachel into her arms, "and this must be the young lady you've been talking about nonstop, Finn she's adorable!"

Finn chuckles at his mom before introducing them,"Hi mom. This is Rachel. Rachel, this is my mom Carole."

"It's lovely to meet your Mrs. Hummel." Rachel smiles.

"Oh please honey, Mrs. Hummel makes me feel old! Call me Carole!"

"Oh, thank you Carole, you have a lovely home."

"Thank you! Please come in and have a seat, I was just putting dinner on the table."

Shortly after they sit, Burt walks in and Rachel notices Finn visibly stiffen. He loves Burt, she knows he does, but he's worried he's going to make a bigger deal about this than necessary. She's hoping he's wrong.

"Carole something smells delicious!" He smiles, "Hey Finn. And who do we have-oh," Burt cuts himself off mid sentence when recognition dawns on him.

Finn cuts in quickly, "Burt this is my girlfriend, Rachel Berry." Carole is still smiling like she's over the moon, but Burt immediately frowns.

"Berry huh? You don't happen to be the same Rachel Berry I've heard of now would you? The _high school aged _daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry?" He sits down now while Carole's smile drops and her eyes bug out of her head.

"Yes I am Hiram and Leroy's daughter, but I am no longer in high school."

"You just graduate?" Burt snorts.

Rachel remains stoic and looks him straight in the eyes as she answers a simple, "yes."

"Oh Finn," she hears Carole whisper and her face falls immediately.

"It's not like that Mom," Finn starts but before he can continue Burt cuts in.

"I'm so disappointed in you Finn."

Rachel's heart immediately drops at his words. She knows Finn has issues with disappointing his parents, especially Burt, seeing as he is the only real father figure Finn actually remembers having.

Finn remains silent, stunned she's sure, so Burt continues.

"You really want to be that guy? The guy who ruins his career and everything he's worked for with a sex scandal? That's what you want to be known for?"

Finn's jaw tightens and she can she see his veins popping out of his neck, a tell-tale sign he's angry.

"She's out of school. She's eighteen, headed to New York to attend the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Nothing about our relationship is illegal or cause for a 'scandal'," he spits bitterly, making air quotes around the word scandal.

"You expect me to sit here and believe you weren't having sex with her when she was a student?" Burt spits back. Carole looks monumentally uncomfortable, unsure of who to defend, her son or her husband.

"I fail to see how anything involving my sex life is your business. I'm in a legitimate, legal relationship-"

"Oh please, she was your student wasn't she?"

As the men continue to talk over each other, Rachel decides she simply cannot take it anymore. Besides the way Finn is being treated, being talked about like she is not sitting RIGHT THERE has to be one of her least favorite things in the entire world. She makes her decision quickly, silently hoping this doesn't make Carole hate her.

She stands and bangs her right hand on the table, startling all of them into silence, "EXCUSE ME!"

Finn and Burt look at her with wide eyes and she lowers her voice back to a calm level, "While I apologize for disrespecting you in your own home Mr. Hummel, I have been invited here as a guest and contrary to popular belief, I am an adult who will not just sit here and tolerate being talked about as if I am not even present!" Both men swallow loudly and nod, unsure of how to react.

"Now I have a few things I would like to say, if you don't mind?"

"Please Rachel, go ahead," Carole offers a small smile.

Rachel takes a seat again, smoothing her hands over her skirt before taking a deep breath. "Yes, it is true that I was Finn's student aide for my senior year of high school, but you have to believe me when I tell you he has always been very professional with me and the epitome of a gentleman. Whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, you have raised your son into an extraordinary man."

At her words, Finn reaches for her hand under the table and threads her fingers through his. She smiles at him for a minute before continuing. "I've never really had many friends, or any if I'm being honest. I've always been a little too artsy and quirky for my classmates. A little too passionate and driven. Plus, having two openly gay parents, however successful they may be, never helped me either. To add insult to injury, they have always put career before me and have just never really been around much. I was often the target of bullies and have literally just been counting down the days until I could escape Lima."

She sees Burt's features soften at the mention of her dads. Surely it reminds him of the struggles his own son had encountered, growing up gay in Lima.

"But that all changed when I met Finn. For the first time in my life I felt accepted and understood. He became my best friend, along with Puck, as unbelievable as that may sound."

Burt and Carole both laugh a little in spite of themselves, obviously very familiar with Puck's shenanigans.

"And I know that's odd enough to be best friends with your teachers, but I wasn't about to turn my back on the two people who gave me more love and acceptance in one school year than anyone else has in my _entire _life. They even defended me after a particularly bad episode with some bullies. If you choose to believe nothing I say, please _please _believe this. I love Finn and am indebted to him for finally giving me fond memories of Lima to look back on. I can assure you tarnishing his reputation or ruining his career and dreams are the last thing I would ever want to do. I sincerely hope you can accept us because he loves you both so much and I honestly cannot imagine my life without him."

She looks up to see Carole dabbing her eyes with the corner of her napkin and Burt looking thoughtful. For his part Finn looks absolutely overwhelmed at her words and catches her completely off guard when he leans over and captures her lips in a chaste, but passionate kiss.

"I love you," he whispers into her lips.

"I love you too."

Carole is looking anxiously to Burt for his reaction as he looks down and clears his throat. He looks at them both as he begins speaking.

"I'm sorry for how I acted and for what I said. To both of you. I automatically assumed the worst and that wasn't fair. Especially to you Finn."

"Thank you," Finn responds quietly and she knows he's still a little hurt.

"I'm so sorry for all this," Carole pipes in, "thank you so much for the wonderful things you said about our son. I'm so thankful you two have found each other."

"Thank you Carole, I am too. Very much so," Rachel smiles genuinely.

"Let's eat then, shall we? I would love to know more about you Rachel."

As dinner progresses and everyone is getting along and laughing, Finn relaxes back into his regular self. Carole is beyond tickled to hear about Finn's assistance in writing, performing (and winning!) an original song for the talent show. Finn promises to get her a copy of the performance, which delights her even further.

When asked, Finn reveals his plans to stay in Lima and finish his contract, causing Burt to smile widely and tell him he's proud of him. Finn's answering nod and smile are genuine.

After dessert and coffee, they stay a little while longer, enjoying the easy conversation and laughs that are flowing now that the awkwardness has fallen by the wayside. When they leave Carole hugs Rachel tight and makes her promise to come back soon.

As soon as Finn turns the corner off his parents street, he pulls over, quickly putting the car in park and attacking Rachel's lips.

"You were amazing in there," he murmurs between heated kisses. "They love you."

"You didn't deserve how they were acting Finn," she pants out as he moves his assault to her neck.

He slows his actions then, before stopping and looking at her with deep emotion swirling in his amber eyes. After a moment he simply says a soft, "thank you" before leaning in for one more kiss and putting the car back in drive.

Rachel is left breathless in the passenger seat and before she's even breathing properly again he surprises her, "Let's get out of here."

"What?"

"Next week. Let's go on a trip! I wanna take my girl away from here for a little bit. Whatcha say? Hows Mexico sound?"

"Finn," she smiles sweetly, "That sounds amazing, but my dads are still getting used to the thought of us being together. I highly doubt they'll give me money to leave the country with you."

"Good thing your loving and devastatingly handsome boyfriend wants to pay for you then," he winks.

"Finn! I can't let you do that!"

"Rachel, we've been through a lot this year, don't you just want to go have some fun? Just be us without weird and judge-y people bringing us down? Don't give me that look, I've been working since I was fifteen and I never buy anything. Let me do this for us please, I want to."

"Hmmm..."

"C'mon babe, think about it. You and me in a little bungalow, margaritas on the beach, couples massages, you in that little black bikini..."

"Okay fine, if you're gonna twist my arm!" she laughs. He lets out a loud "whoop" in victory and as she watches his eyes scrunch up in laughter she thinks she's never loved him more.

* * *

_**The song they write and perform is "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera. Sorry if any Blaine stans are reading...I actually totally forgot he sings this in season 3 until I was googling the lyrics and the youtube video popped up. I already had my heart set on this song and I kind of love the thought of Rachel and Puck kicking ass together on stage like Christina and Dave Navarro did when they performed it at the VMA's back in the day :) (they needed to have good chemistry on stage to make Sue decide to confront Rachel ;) )**_


	4. Here's to Goodbye

_**A/N: Another update? One of three things is happening here...1. I have no life 2. The glee fandom is stressing me the hell out lately so I've been burying myself in fanfiction 3. My Finn and Rachel won't get out of my head so I'm furiously writing this story on my iPhone every chance I can get. Pretty sure it's all three to be honest lol. Either way, here you go. The new chapter. Let's just call them chapters at this point right? I've accepted I'm writing a multi chapter fic. One more after this one. Yes I'm positive this time! Again, thanks for all the love! You guys are the best! :)**_

_**Still don't own glee! Chapter title and song lyrics below from Eve 6 "Here's to the Night" (love that song)**_

* * *

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

They end up going to Mexico, Cabo to be exact. Finn takes care of everything and whisks her away for the most blissful seven days of her life. They nap in hammocks, dance barefoot in the streets with local musicians, race each other on jet skis and make love under the stars.

They hold hands everywhere they go and Finn develops a habit of stopping in the middle of whatever they're doing to kiss her right then and there, just because he can.

The freedom is intoxicating. She tells him several times that they should just throw it all away and stay in Mexico forever, and every time he reminds her that she's a star and that she shouldn't dim her shine by hiding.

They return to Ohio with golden brown tans and several items crossed off their bucket list (she doesn't like to admit it to him, but Finn was right, joining the mile high club was definitely exhilarating and worth every bit of the worry she had over being caught).

They're still riding their high from the perfection they experienced in Mexico, so they decide to plan their first real date. Finn insists they act as if it is their actual first date, the one they were supposed to have on that Wednesday so long ago. He tells her he'll pick her up at seven sharp and she adds that he'll be dropping her back off at her house after. If they're going to do this the right way, they're going to do this the right way!

She takes her time applying her makeup and curling her hair just the way Finn likes. When she slips on her brand new dark navy blue dress, she feels absolutely beautiful. It fits her like a glove, accentuating all her curves and features a dangerously low v cut neckline. She completes the look with nude pumps and her gold star necklace.

She's just looking at the clock, mentally noting with a little pride that she's completely ready with ten minutes to spare, when she hears a knock on her front door. She can't help but beam at Finn when she opens the door, "You're early. I like that in a first date."

Finn's jaw practically drops to the ground when he catches sight of her, "I was anxious, and wow, I-I definitely had reason to be. You look...I mean you look amazing."

"Thank you Finn," she blushes while reaching up to tug on the collar of his grey button down he has paired with her favorite black slacks (what? His butt looks fantastic in them!) "You look very handsome as well."

"Rach I know we said we were gonna do this like a real first date, but I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it through dinner without ripping that dress off you."

She smiles as she lays her hands flat against his chest and leans forward as if she's going to kiss him. Just before their lips meet she stops and smirks, "You're going to have to try harder then Finn. I'm a lady and ladies most certainly do not kiss on the first date." She pats him lightly on the chest once before turning to walk towards his car.

She smiles to herself as she hears Finn groan, before turning and jogging after her to open the car door, like the gentleman that he is.

He turns to her once he's in the car and headed towards Breadsticks, "I'm gonna get you to break your rule by the end of the night."

"We'll see about that Finn," she winks.

The car ride is quiet save for the soft music coming from the speakers. She's finding it a little difficult to make conversation, a problem she never has with Finn, but she knows it's because the closer they get to Breadsticks, the more intense the butterflies in her stomach are becoming.

Once he's parked and unfastened his seat belt, he turns and asks her gently, "Are you sure you're ready for this? We can just go home and have our first date another time if you're uncomfortable."

"No, no I'm ready," she smiles, "to be honest I've been dying to scream "I'M IN LOVE WITH FINN HUDSON" for quite awhile now. I'm just-I'm just a little nervous is all. I don't want anyone to be rude to you."

"I'm a big boy Rach, I can handle anything that's thrown at me. And I've been dying to tell people I'm in love with Rachel Berry too, so let's go eat, just like any normal couple would do."

As if on cue his stomach growls loudly and Rachel immediately starts laughing, "Yes, let's get you some food before your stomach starts to eat itself."

Finn holds her hand the entire walk inside as well as to their table. He walks confidently and with his head held high, so Rachel does the same. She recognizes the hostess from school, but she can't remember her name. If the way the girl is staring at them with wide eyes in any indication, the recognition is mutual. She says nothing of it though, just tells them their waitress for the evening will be Missy and to enjoy their meal.

Finn puts his hand on Rachel's back and guides her to sit down in the booth as he quickly follows. The smile she gives him is out of this world.

"What?" He laughs.

"Beside me?"

"Of course, is there any other way?" He shrugs nonchalantly before turning his attention to the menu.

She knew they were _that _couple at home and in Mexico, but a part of her thought Finn would be more distant in Lima, at least at first. But he's acting totally normal and it's then that she realizes he truly means everything he's been saying to her. He doesn't care what anyone says about them. Just like that her butterflies disappear and she reaches over to squeeze his thigh, resting her hand there casually.

He smiles at her and just as he's about to ask what she wants to eat, he's interrupted by their waitress.

"Oh my God! Coach Hudson?"

Rachel looks up surprised and before Finn can respond, the overly excited girl babbles on.

"I'm Missy! Missy Gunderson, I was head Cheerio two years ago! I'm sure you wouldn't know that, but I try my best to keep up with Titan football and can I just say, you are a _fantastic _coach. It's a shame you guys lost state, but just getting the team there your first year as coach is an accomplishment in itself, I'm a huge fan!"

Finn smiles a little uncomfortably as Rachel stares at Missy annoyed. Oh Rachel knows who Missy is alright. Missy was Queen B of McKinley High during Rachel's freshman and sophomore years and has thrown her fair share of slushies at Rachel. Rachel forces herself to take a deep breath and though she wants to cross her arms in frustration, she instead keeps her hand firmly on Finn's thigh, maybe even inching it up a bit higher.

"Uhm, thanks Missy, it's always nice to meet a fan?" Finn speaks as if it's a question and Rachel smiles a little at him because she knows he's uncomfortable with such praise. Especially when said praise is coming from an overly excited twenty year old who's looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"Oh no, thank _you _Coach. You're amazing! What's your favorite drink? I mean, uhm what can I get you to drink? I bet I can even get you a free appetizer!"

"That won't be necessary, but I appreciate it. I'll just have a glass of coke and Rac-"

"I'll be right back with that!"

It doesn't escape Rachel or Finn that Missy has not once looked at Rachel.

"Excuse me," Finn calls after her, not impolitely. "You didn't take my girlfriend's drink order."

"Oh," Missy responds slightly annoyed. She turns back and looks directly at Rachel. "Oh," she says lowly, _incredibly _annoyed, obviously recognizing her.

"I'll just have an ice water. Thanks Missy," Rachel smiles widely. What an interesting turn of events. Missy used to torture her and now she's here waiting on Rachel and Finn. Maybe karma is real.

Missy turns in a huff and Finn can't help but laugh a little, "What was that?"

"Oh we know each other. She used to torment me my freshman and sophomore year. It's obviously eating her alive that me, the freak, is here with _the _Finn Hudson."

"Baby that's crazy. Do you want me to request another waitress? I don't mind."

"No,it's fine, I refuse to let her get to me anymore. And I most certainly won't let her ruin our perfect first date."

"And that's just one of the many reasons why you're so amazing," he smiles as he leans forward to kiss her. She leans in too, out of instinct and well because kissing Finn is one of her favorite things in the world, but she remembers to stop herself before it's too late.

Instead, she pushes her index finger against his soft lips and bites her own. "Nuh-uh Hudson," she whispers.

He squints his eyes at her playfully before pressing a kiss against her finger. It will have to do for now.

It's then Missy shows up and very un-enthusiastically takes their orders. Rachel giggles as she looks at Finn, "I think she might spit in my food." He just laughs in response as he turns to face her.

At this point Rachel's back is no longer against the seat, but instead against the wall, turned completely towards Finn. He is much the same (well, as much as a giant can be in a standard restaurant booth), effectively closing them off from the rest of the restaurant. His left arm rests along the booth behind them and his right hand is playing with the hem of her skirt, gently tickling her naked thigh.

It's easy for them to get lost in their own little world when they're together like this. They're talking and joking just as they always do, so it's easy to ignore the dirty looks they are getting from some of the other patrons. Word has apparently spread quickly that the football coach is there with his scandalously young girlfriend, but both are content to remain in their happy bubble.

Finn is intent on Rachel, determined to get her to break her no kissing rule. His hand that's on her thigh keeps inching dangerously higher and the higher it gets, the dirtier the things he's whispering in her ear are becoming.

"Finn, you're playing dirty," she whimpers, trying her hardest to ignore the tingles shooting through every single part of her body.

"Am not," he grins, "but I could be, if you wanted me to. I could be playing _very _dirty."

She gives him a pleading look and he laughs a little to himself, "I'm not even sure where this rule is coming from baby, I'm pretty sure we did a lot more than kiss the night we met."

"That wasn't my fault. I was thoroughly intoxicated by all things Finn Hudson. I've built up my tolerance since then."

"Mmmm, is that so?" Finn whispers against her neck and she shivers as the scruff on his face tickles her sensitive skin.

"Yes," she whispers half heartedly.

"So you could stop then, me if I did this?" His fingers are lighting tracing the hem of her panties and she's certain her face is on fire, she's so hot. "No one would even notice Rach. I could fuck you with my fingers right here, no kissing required."

"Well, well, fancy seeing you here."

Finn and Rachel both shoot up in their seats at the sound at Quinn Fabray's voice. It briefly registers in Rachel's head that their food has been delivered at some point and that neither of them has even noticed, but right now she's much more concerned with the fact that _she's _here. _Whhhhy _is she here?

Quinn briefly glares at Rachel before looking back at an annoyed Finn. "I suppose this solves the mystery then."

"And what mystery is that?"

"Why you never seemed interested in me. You were too busy getting in the pants of your students! Funny, I usually read people well, I never would have pegged you as a kiddie fucker."

Rachel gasps and before Finn has a chance to react, unleashes the combined frustration she's feeling from Finn's teasing and Quinn's words, "How dare you!"

Finn's mouth drops open in shock as she continues, "Finn is not a 'kiddie fucker' as you have so eloquently labeled him. Pedophilia is a disgusting and horrific, _serious _issue and it's absolutely _deplorable _for you to compare a relationship between two consenting adults to such a heinous crime just because you're jealous!"

Quinn stares at her for a moment completely emotionless, aware that their conversation is drawing the attention of the guests around them. She glances around her before lowering her voice, "Fine. You win, for now. But let me give you some advice treasure trail, enjoy it while you can. You and I both know a girl like you can't satisfy a man like Finn for long. And he knows it too."

"Hey Quinn, our table is ready."

Finn and Rachel's eyes shoot up to see an attractive blonde man with slicked back hair approach Quinn and put his hand on the small of her back. They continue to watch in horror as her features completely morph and she smiles at the three of them angelically.

"Thanks honey, I was just catching up with some people from work! Finn, Rebecca, this is Bif."

Finn reaches his hand out to shake Bif's as he corrects her, "It's Rachel actually."

"Finn, Rachel. Nice to meet you. Maybe we'll see you around sometime."

The couple turn towards their table, leaving Finn and Rachel in stunned silence. Quinn looks back once to glare at Rachel, before disappearing to the other side of the restaurant.

Finn begins shifting uncomfortably like he does and Rachel knows it's because he's worried she's upset over what just happened, over what Quinn just said to her.

"Rach?" He says tentatively, "you know she's crazy right? You're all I want, all I'll ever want. Sometimes I'm actually overwhelmed by our chemistry and how you-" He's cut off by Rachel and her loud, unrestrained laugh.

"Rach?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she chokes out, "I know baby, I know. But-but she's, goodness she's insane! And his name is Bif! Bif, Finn!"

Finn looks at her in amusement before laughing along with her. That's all it takes for them to fall back into the comfort they've become accustomed to in each other's company.

They finish dinner without any more unwelcome interruptions and soon find themselves walking around the park, holding hands and eating ice cream. There's a little ice cream cart there that's become a staple of Lima, and Finn can't believe it when Rachel tells him she's never had their ice cream. It lives up to the hype and Rachel is practically giddy swinging hands with Finn as they walk. He pulls her against him when they reach a big oak tree and wraps his free arm around her.

He's leaning against the tree and holding her dangerously close against him when he asks, "Are you having fun?"

"I am. Are you?"

"I always have fun when I'm with you."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry, I just- I can't stop thinking about what would have happened back there if Quinn wouldn't have showed up."

"Baaaaaby..."

"Try and tell me you didn't want it Rach. Tell me you wouldn't have gotten off on having to be so quiet as you came all over my hand with all those people around us."

She let's out a whimper and he's so so close now, all she has to do is reach up a little and their lips will finally meet.

She almost does it. She wants to, she wants him so badly, they both know it, but just before she does she bites her lip and smashes her ice cream right in his face, effectively ignoring the tingling she's feeling all over her body.

She steps back and gasps at her action as he looks down at her in shock. It's seconds before he's roaring in laughter and chasing her down the path they'd veered off of. He tosses his cone down behind him and scoops her up in his arms when she almost trips on her heels. They're laughing so hard as he's lifting her into the air, they don't even notice when a group of kids from McKinley walk by making derogatory comments about Rachel under their breath.

When he sets her back down she returns to the ice cream cart to get napkins and a bottle of water to help clean him up. He's looking at her lovingly as she's wiping his cheek clean and she can't help but ask him what he's thinking.

"Just thinking about the last time you tried to clean me off."

"Yeah and you wouldn't let me."

"It was all over my pants, I couldn't handle you having your hand on my thigh like that." He's silent for a moment before whispering, "I like it better this way."

She looks him deep in his eyes as she says, "Me too." Their eye contact is intense and Rachel can feel her tongue sticking out to wet her lips, practically begging to be kissed by Finn.

He shakes his head as he cups her head in his hands, gently caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm not gonna try to kiss you again Rach. You set up boundaries for tonight and I'll respect them."

"Seriously?"

"Of course babe. You're incredible, I want any part of you that you'll give me at anytime, but that's not why I'm with you, not why I love you."

"Hmmm, are you sure?" She smirks playfully.

"Yes I'm sure!" He laughs, "Getting to be around you is like cake Rachel, all the kissing and sex stuff is just the icing. The most delicious, addictive icing in the whole world, but it's just icing. Cake is still freaking delicious without it, you know? I would enjoy your un-iced cake forever until you let me ice it."

"Finn!" She busts out laughing, "That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say! But I appreciate the sentiment, you're very sweet."

"It's the truth! But for now, let's get you home, it's already almost eleven and I would be a horrible first date if I got you home late."

He walks her to her door when they arrive back at the Berry's and leaves her with just a kiss on the cheek. She's a live wire as she attempts to get ready for bed. Tossing and turning...she couldn't close her eyes if you paid her a million dollars. When she looks at the clock and sees that it's midnight, she grabs an overnight bag and runs for her car.

She's pretty sure she breaks at least twenty traffic laws on her way to Finn's house, but she doesn't get caught and no one gets hurt, so she thinks it's okay just this once. She unlocks the door and listens for any signs of an awake Finn anywhere in the house. The house is dark and quiet but the closer she gets to his room, the more certain she is that she hears the sound of water running. She grins wickedly to herself when she finds herself standing outside of Finn's bathroom door, listening to the obvious sounds of the shower running. Perhaps he couldn't sleep either?

It's then she hears the unmistakable sound of Finn grunting. Oh she knows that grunt alright. Could he be...oh yes she was going to find out. She rips her clothes off in record time as she opens and closes the bathroom door as quietly as possible.

He's obviously extremely preoccupied so he doesn't even notice when Rachel very carefully and slowly opens the door to the shower. A moan escapes her mouth without her permission when she takes in his naked form in front of her. He's resting one hand against the shower wall and the other is wrapped tight around his rock hard shaft, pumping quickly up and down. Her mouth goes completely dry as she watches him in awe. Watches as his face contorts in pleasure and the water gushes down around his physique, still so tan from the Mexican sun.

She can only stand just watching for a moment before she sneaks in the shower with him and places her right hand over his.

His eyes shoot open in a panic as she begins moving her hand with his.

"Rach?" He chokes out.

"It's after midnight baby, it's tomorrow," she purrs as she continues moving her hand with his. "Our first date is over. I couldn't sleep, I want to ice our cake."

"Fuck, I love you," he growls as he removes both of their hands and turns to shove her chest first against the shower wall.

He's inside her, pumping furiously before she even knows what's happening. He grabs her jaw from the side so he can lean over and kiss her for the first time that night. He's panting dirty, delicious things into her mouth between kisses and her moans are bouncing off the walls of the bathroom, echoing throughout the whole house. She's not sure how long it takes, hours or just seconds but she's screaming his name now and almost blacks out from the intensity of the feeling rushing through her body.

She slumps back against Finn in utter exhaustion as he lays his head against her shoulder for a moment while catching his breath. He silently scoops her up in his arms and wraps her in the big, fluffy robe she bought him. He sets her on the counter as he dries himself off quickly with a towel and picks her back up to carry her to his bed.

When he lays her down, he lays directly beside her and pulls her in close to kiss her again. They kiss lazily for a long time before Finn pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

"Best first date ever?" she grins.

"Best first date ever," he agrees.

* * *

The summer passes quickly, Finn and Rachel spending nearly every available second with each other until Finn has to start football camp. Their days are filled with lazy afternoons napping in Finn's hammock, BBQ's with Puck and Artie, and date nights (which have now become a regular thing for them). Her favorite though, is driving around Lima with him, singing their hearts out along to the radio.

She's able to remain pretty emotionally stable about the looming date on her calendar, but she thinks that's mostly because they don't really ever talk about it. Puck tried to bring it up at one of their BBQ's but Rachel quickly changed the subject and he apparently took the hint.

It's not until this moment, as she's sitting on Finn's desk at school facing him that it happens. She's leaving tomorrow and since her dads want to be close to the airport, they're making her stay with them at a hotel tonight. Finn is minutes away from having to get outside to his team hopefuls and it hits her that she's not even sure when the next time she'll get to kiss him or hug him will be. They spent last night together, and while they made passionate and intense love as many times as they could physically manage, they never said out loud why they were so desperate to do it as many times as possible.

He's in his chair in front of her now, head tossed back and eyes closed, chest heaving. She'd decided to go out with a bang and finally give Finn his office fantasy, one last thing to cross off the bucket list this summer.

She's wearing her Mary Janes and white knee socks with Finn's favorite red, black and white plaid skirt. She's also only wearing a red lacy bra thanks to Finn, who "accidentally" ripped her shirt into shreds in his excitement.

He excuses himself to find her a t-shirt and she tries to concentrate on her breathing as her lower lip starts to tremble. Thankfully the team just got new shirts for the school year so Finn is able to find her a small McKinley Football t-shirt. It's still a little big on her so she ties it in the back as she's trying her hardest not to cry.

"Okay babe, I guess I need to get out there," he says gently.

She takes a deep breath, willing herself not to cry in front of Finn, "Okay. I'm gonna hang out for a bit so I can tell Puck bye."

"Okay. He should be back soon." He leans forward to place a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back, "I know it'll be awkward calling me in the hotel room with your dads, but will you please text me when you get there? And let me know when you're headed to the airport in the morning and when you land. I'm so sorry I can't go because of this stupid camp and-"

She cuts him off with a kiss because if he keeps talking she will surely fall apart in front of him, "I know baby, it's okay. It's best this way, I probably wouldn't be able to make myself get on the plane if you were standing there in the airport with me."

He leans his forehead against hers as he wraps his arms around her waist, "You understand why I have to do this right?"

She closes her eyes tight, trying to keep the tears at bay as she exhales, "Of course I do."

"I'm gonna miss you so fucking much Rachel," he chokes out and she realizes he's crying.

She can't hold it back anymore and the tears start pouring down her face, "I'm gonna miss you too Finn." She cups his face as she makes him look her in the eyes. "You saved my life Finn Hudson. Thank you for showing me what it feels like to love and be loved. Thank you for not running away from me. You're the most amazing person I've ever known."

He chokes back a sob as he pulls her to him and kisses her with all the passion he can muster. He pulls back when he simply cannot go any longer without oxygen and looks her in the eyes. "We're not doing this. We're not saying good bye baby. This is not goodbye okay? This is see you later."

"I know," she sniffs.

"I have to stop crying, God I told myself I wouldn't cry in front of you," he laughs weakly, "The team is gonna think I'm a big pussy."

She laughs a little with him as she wipes gently under his eyes, "They will think no such thing. They'll love you, just like they did last year. Go baby, I'll be fine. I'm just going to leave this letter I wrote for Artie on his desk, talk to Puck and then leave. I'll text you later, promise."

"I love you Rachel."

"I love you more Finn."

He turns when he's at the door to his office and smiles at her in his sweet, Finn way. "Doubtful," he whispers before he disappears out the door.

She manages to make it to a chair in Puck's office before she completely falls apart. She's sobbing, big, ugly sobs and she's struggling to catch her breath. Puck enters just in time and runs to her frantically, kneeling down in front of her.

"Blueberry! What's wrong, what happened?"

She looks up at him and a fresh batch of tears spring into her eyes as she moans miserably, "F-Fi-Fiiinnn," she wails.

"Finn?" He asks, "Did he hurt you? What did he do to you? He's my brother but I'll kill him if he hurt you Rachel! I swear I'll kill him! Where's that sorry son of a bitch?!" He's on his feet now racing for the door.

"FINN!" He roars looking in Finn's office.

Rachel is stunned for a moment before she's on her feet.

"Puck!" She manages to shout as she gets in front of him and places her hands on his shoulders to still him. He stops for a moment and looks back at her and she's powerless as her next words rip out of her in a sob.

"I love you!" She cries as she throws herself in his arms.

"Wait, you what?" He asks confused as he hugs her back.

She cries into his shoulder for what seems like hours before she finally answers, "I said I love you, you maniac!" She smiles at him as she pulls back from his embrace, "Finn didn't do anything but thank you for being so quick to defend my honor. You know I, I used to not like you, before I knew you. I thought you were a sleaze ball. But now...well, I've never had a friend like you before. You're kinda my best friend."

She's wiping at her eyes, sure she has mascara all over her face when he smiles back at her, "I love you too Berry, you're one of a kind you know that? You're gonna kick so much ass up there, New York's not gonna know what hit 'em."

She blushes slightly before continuing, "I'm leaving tomorrow. And-and I just wanted to tell you bye before I left that I'm really going to miss you. Maybe we could skype sometime? Or you could come visit with Finn once or twice?"

"I'd like that Cranberry," he smiles before pushing her shoulder playfully, "you gotta stop all this crying shit though, I'm a Puckerman, we don't do all this emotional shit."

She reaches forward to hug him one more time as he says, "by the way, you're dressed really fucking weird."

"Finn ripped my shirt," she wails as another sob rips through her at the mention of Finn.

"Shhh sorry, it's okay," he's patting her soothingly on the back as he grumbles under his breath, "Of course y'all fucked in his office on your last day. I gotta find me a girl like you Goji."

She laughs through her tears as she pulls back, "You will, I know it. You deserve it."

They smile at each other for a moment before she takes a deep breath, "I suppose I should go. Please, uhm, please keep...please keep an eye on things for me, will you?"

"It's almost embarrassing to me how much my boy is into you. He really loves you Rachel, he won't do anything to mess that up. But I will, even if I have to fuck the chick myself to keep her off Finn's dick, I'll do it. It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for you. You have my word."

She laughs again as she reaches up to cup his face with her right hand and kiss him gently on the cheek, "You're one of a kind too Noah Puckerman. Please don't ever let anyone convince you otherwise."

* * *

She spends the entirety of the flight to New York trying not to cry. She keeps her ear buds securely in her ears and her eyes trained out the window. She pretends like she doesn't see her fathers eyeing her, sighing deeply and even rolling their eyes a few times. She doesn't let it get to her, they've never really understood her, why would they start now? She just wants to get there already and get unpacked so she can skype Finn.

She perks up quite a bit once they finally arrive. There's just something about New York that she loves, she can't really explain it. She breathes in the smell and though she already misses Finn terribly, she knows she's exactly where she's supposed to be. She even lets her dads take her out for a late lunch and afternoon show before ushering them out of her dorm room with all sorts of excuses. They have an early flight over seas in the morning and there's no where in her dorm for them to stay anyway.

As soon as they're gone she grabs her laptop and sits down in the middle of the room surrounded by her piles of boxes. She calls Finn over Skype and he answers immediately.

"How's my New York lady doing?"

She grins at his beautiful face on her computer screen, "Good! How are you? How was camp today?"

"It went great, I just miss you like crazy. I don't think I know how to do anything without my crazy hot little brunette assistant running around."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'm not sure how much work I actually helped you with."

"Touché! So show me your room, have you met your roommate yet?"

She stands up with her laptop and spins in a slow circle so he can see the whole room. "Not bad for a dorm room huh? I haven't met my roommate yet, she's supposed to get here tomorrow. The RA told me her name is Brittany and that she's a dance performance major, so hopefully she'll be nice. Maybe she can help me with my dance classes, those are definitely going to be my weakness."

"Oh I don't know about that, I think you're an awesome dancer. You move well," he winks.

"Ha! Well I think this will be a different kind of dancing but thank you."

"Soooo I've looked through the schedule for this semester and it's gonna be kinda hard with football games being on Friday nights, so I figure you could come here a couple weekends and I can come out some Saturday mornings. We also have two Thursday games so I'll definitely be coming out those weekends."

"Okay," she sighs, "send me the dates and I'll see what I can work out."

They continue to skype through the night, staying on while Rachel puts the sheets on her new bed and while Finn brushes his teeth.

She wakes in the morning with the black screen of her laptop staring right at her and a face inches away from her own, watching her sleep. She screams in shock and the face backs away, standing to it's full height and smiling down at her.

"Hi! I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears. I'm your roommate and I think we'll be great friends! So long as you don't tell anyone about Lord Tubbington. I'm helping him over come his gambling addiction, now would not be a good time for us to he separated."

Rachel sits up and tries to shake the sleep from her head to process what is happening. Brittany doesn't give her a chance to respond as she starts looking through the framed pictures Rachel set up last night while talking to Finn. One of her sandwiched between Finn and Puck in front of the lake from this summer, one Puck took of Finn giving her a piggy back ride around his yard, a shot of them posing in their bathing suits on the beaches of Cabo and lastly, their first picture together from Valentine's Day.

"These guys are cute, but why do they look so old? How old are you? Are you a vampire who never ages and you're starting all over again in New York City as a college freshman?" She pauses for a moment, eyeing Rachel seriously, "Do you know Edward Cullen?"

Rachel can't help but laugh. Brittany is looking at her so genuinely and though Rachel thinks she must be crazy, she thinks it's the kind of crazy she just might love. This might work out well.

"Hi Brittany, I'm Rachel and no I'm not a vampire. That's my boyfriend and my best friend. And I won't tell anyone about Lord Tubbington, but I need to know who exactly he is first."

Right on cue a huge grey cat jumps up on Rachel's bed and stares at her.

"Oh, is this.." Rachel points to him questioningly and Brittany nods.

"He's in a very fragile state right now, please be kind to him." She reaches forward to cover his ears and whispers, "Don't mention his weight to him. We just finished a very unsuccessful run on Atkins."

"Oh, okay I won't," Rachel grins as she reaches forward and pats Lord Tubbington gently on the head.

"So is your boyfriend friends with your Dad? He looks like he's thirty."

"Uhm well my dad is older than thirty," she laughs, "and no. He's about to be twenty-five."

"Did you have sex with your teacher?"

"What?!" Rachel gasps, "Why would you- I would nev- I mean- ugh how did you know?"

"I could just tell. It's okay, I won't judge you. I made out with the janitor at my school once. I even let him lick my armpit."

Rachel doesn't know how to respond to that and is thankful when her phone beeps signaling she has a message.

"I'm gonna go shower Rachel, keep an eye on Lord Tubbington please!"

"Okay Brittany!"

She smiles as she opens the message from Finn.

**Good morning beautiful, Headed to camp now. Miss you like crazy, call me later?**

**Morning love, miss you so much it hurts. Will def call you later, I finally met my roommate, she's crazy but I kinda like her.**

**Awesome babe, can't wait to hear all about it. Hey I gave Kurt your number so you'll probably be hearing from him soon. **

**Okay, I'll let you know. Love you Finn**

**Love you too Rach**

Kurt calls Rachel not long after she texts Finn and they make plans to meet up for an early dinner after Rachel's orientation. He seems a little distant but she thinks nothing of it.

Orientation goes well, she sticks by Brittany's side all day and the more time she spends with her the more she thinks she's finally going to have a girl best friend. This excites her beyond belief! She loves Puck, she does, but she craves a girl friend that she can talk to about hair and make up, fashion and sex without all the typical boy responses. She thinks Brittany just might be that girl. She's kept in contact with Mercedes and Tina after a friendship blossomed between them during the talent show, but she was never able to have the relationship she wanted with them due to the six foot three secret she was carrying around with her at all times.

She texts Kurt and asks if he minds if Brittany comes to dinner and he tells her the more the merrier!

Dinner ends up being absolutely amazing! It starts off rocky, Kurt kind of gives her the third degree, but she understands why. She's his brother's former student-girlfriend, he just wants to make sure her intentions are pure and she can respect that.

She passes his test though and they quickly bond over a shared love of musicals and all things Barbra Streisand. Blaine, his boyfriend, is absolutely adorable with his little bow tie and the four of them have a fantastic time. Rachel has to pinch herself that this is what her life is now. She's sitting in a restaurant with three fantastic people, _her friends_, laughing and having a great time. She has _real friends _now, more than two! And she's on her way to making her dreams come true. She just needs Finn here and everything will be perfect!

* * *

Her classes begin around the same time as school starts for Finn. She's never been so busy in her life, but it's all things she loves to do and being emersed in her passions every day is an incredible feeling. She wants to be so happy, she is happy, well she thinks she's happy. Okay, she doesn't know what she feels! On one hand New York is everything she's ever dreamed it to be but on the other, it's almost crippling how lonely she gets without Finn when she lets herself stop and think about it. She feels a bit like she has double personalities right now. Sometimes she's all Sex and the City-this life is amazing Rachel and sometimes she's Taylor Swift songs on repeat-I can't breathe without my boyfriend Rachel. It's exhausting.

They text, talk and skype as much as they can, but with his work and practice schedule and her having classes into the evening, they frequently aren't available at the same time. She knew long distance was going to be hard, but she wasn't prepared for how hard it would actually be.

Puck helps to keep her smiling when she's down with random texts and anecdotes about life back in Lima, she's just opened a text from him that reads, **"Our new aide fucking sucks. He's fat and he smells like hot dogs. You need to come back."**

She laughs and her heart swells with love for her boys. She's on her bed, checking her emails before her late morning dance class and her heart skips a beat when she sees she has an email from Finn. They've never emailed before. She takes a long sip of her coffee before opening it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hey baby, how's it going? I'm sitting at my desk at work right now missing you. I'm supposed to be working on some shit for Sue but I just can't bring myself to do it right now. I called you earlier but you must have still been asleep or in the shower or something. I miss you so much. Is it okay if I admit to you this is way harder than I thought it was going to be? Because it is. Sometimes I have to stop and remind myself why it is I have to do this. I hate sleeping in my big stupid bed without you. Who's idea was it for me to buy such a huge fucking bed? Anyway, I'm not trying to make you sad I just miss talking to you all the time. I have a picture of you up on my desk now (don't worry it's not a naked one ;) ) I'm pretty sure the whole school knows about us now. Sue even brought me into her office to talk to her about it. I didn't want to tell you and upset you but I figured you would hear from Puck anyway. Don't worry though, I'm not in trouble, she has no proof of anything against me. Just said she'd be watching me and that I'm on thin ice. Good thing I won't have to deal with her anymore after this year. Anyway, three weeks until I get to come see you! Let the count down begin! I love you more than you know._

_Finn_

She's crying as she reads the email over again and picks up her phone to text Puck.

**I'm sorry! You should have known no one could fill my shoes! But hey, question! Is Sue really giving Finn a hard time about me? **

She has a few more minutes before she needs to leave and she wants to email Finn back before she does. Just as she opens the window to compose an email, her phone beeps.

**Truth? Yeah she's giving him a really hard time. She installed cameras in our offices lol. (Sorry that's not actually funny, kinda creeps me out). There's also some crazy chicks now who think they have a shot with him. Don't worry though Raspberry, he doesn't give them the time of day. **

She sighs deeply before typing her response

**Thank you Puck. Let me know if any of these girls get out of line and I need to come down there! **

**I've already got Zizes on standby to crush these hoes ;)**

She smiles a bit at Puck's text as she sits her phone down and turns all her attention towards her computer.

_My Dearest Finn,_

_Thank you for your email, I'm so sorry I missed your call. This is much harder than I imagined it to be as well. New York is so exciting and I love my classes, but I feel like I'm walking around with only one leg, or one arm. Oh God that sounds absolutely insane doesn't it? I'm just missing an integral part of myself and I know I won't feel whole again until you are here with me. I'm so sorry Sue is giving you a hard time. Puck told me about the cameras. Good thing we took care of things before they were installed, I have some very fond memories of that office ;) I'm so sorry this is so short, but I have to go, I'm going to be late for my dance class. Brittany is going to meet me after to help me out. My teacher is a raging bitch and won't give me any extra help. Thank God for Britts right? We're going out with Kurt and Blaine tonight, I'll text you then okay? Counting down with you, love you forever _

_Rachel_

* * *

She's out at a real New York club for the first time in her life! It's incredible! She let Brittany dress her up in short leather shorts and a skin tight black tube top, with a pair of her killer leopard heels and she has been completely bedazzled her from head to toe with sparkly jewelry. She feels hot and confident, drinking with Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Mike, Brittany's friend from dance class, all night. They've been dancing for hours and boys keep trying to dance with her and Brittany, but they're content to dance in their happy circle of friends.

She'd had Brittany take a picture of her before they left and had sent it to Finn. His reaction had been exactly what she'd been hoping for and his words are still ringing in her head along to the beat of the music as she laughs at Blaine singing along and making funny faces. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't having a blast, but the more she drinks, the more she can't stop talking about Finn. The sober, rational part of her (it's still in there somewhere) knows that this is annoying and that everybody hates _tha_t girl, but it simply cannot be helped at this point.

She feels big hands on her waist and she quickly turns around and looks into the deep green eyes of a stranger.

"I don't want to dance with you, you're not Finn."

"What's a fin?" He shouts, having difficulty hearing her over the music.

"My Finn! You aren't my Finn! He wouldn't like you touching me! You-you with, with your big green eyes!"

"C'mon baby it's just a dance!"

"Don't call me baby!" She shouts as she reaches up and hits him upside the head with her wristlet.

"What the hell psycho?" He yells, grabbing his head as he turns away from them.

"Kurt I miss my Fiiiiinnnn," Rachel wails into Kurt's ear as she turns and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I know diva, I know. Why don't we get you home in bed with a bottle of water and you can call him?"

"YES! I wanna call my Snuggie Bear!" she shouts as she trips on her heels, landing on Blaine, who had, thankfully, anticipated the tumble.

Kurt and Blaine laugh a little at her drunken excitement, before finding Brittany and telling her they are taking her home. Brittany and Mike are dancing together in the middle of the dance floor and it's really just unfair to everyone else. They're amazing and Rachel pauses for a moment to watch them in awe before she remembers the mission at hand.

Once the boys get her tucked in bed and have left, thinking she's asleep, she pops out of bed and grabs her lap top. It's after midnight, but Finn has been anticipating a drunken call from Rachel all night, so he's wide awake.

"Hey baby!" She giggles when his head pops up on her screen.

"Rachel! Are you naked?" He asks as he immediately catches sight of her perky breasts, bouncing with her drunken giggles.

"I am! I may have undressed in front of Kurt and Blaine! Oh no, please don't be mad! I'm so sorry baby!" She pouts.

"Rach, it's okay I'm sure they were unaffected by it," he laughs, "I on the other hand. I am _very _affected."

She may be drunk, but she'd recognize that tone of voice anywhere. She whimpers when she realizes she can't reach out and touch him.

"Where's Brittany?" He asks quickly.

"She's with Mike! Mike is Asian Finn and he's an amazing dancer! You should see him! Him and Britts together are amaaaaaazing...ooooh I bet they'd have amazing sex! I should text Britts that!" She pauses for a moment before her mood changes a bit, "I'm so jealous she can have sex tonight and I can't! It's just really not fair is it Finn? You want to have sex too don't you? And-and I'm all alone Finn! I'm all alone and I'm so _naked _Finn." She stands up and twirls, allowing Finn to see her in all her naked glory.

"Fuck Rachel, what are you trying to do to me?"

"Take your shirt off Finn!" She demands as she sits back down, "AND YOUR PANTS! I haven't seen you in a month! I'm drunk and I'm horny! I want to see my hot boyfriend naked! You're hot Finn, did you know that?"

He laughs at her in spite of himself but quickly stands to shed his clothes.

"I wish I could touch you," she whispers.

"Me too."

"Tell me how bad. Tell me how bad you want me to touch you Finn."

"So fucking bad baby," he breathes, hoping this is going where he thinks it is. They haven't seen each other in a month and he misses her _so badly._

"Show me," she demands again. Drunk Rachel is bossy. He grins at her a little before wrapping his hand around his dick and giving her what she's asking for.

"Does it feel good Finn?"

"Hell yeah," he grunts, "but I wanna see something too. Touch yourself Rachel."

Sexy Skype dates are not something Rachel would have ever imagined herself taking part in just a year ago, but she's drunk and she wants him badly. So she grins at him wickedly before dipping her hand between her legs.

She bites her lip and can't help but moan as she strokes herself lightly. She hasn't been with Finn in a month, she hasn't even taken the time to take care of herself since she's been in New York. It feels so good to finally allow herself to feel good and Finn's voice in her ear begging her to do more is only making it feel so much better.

"You're so fucking sexy baby," he grunts as he's moving his hand faster and faster. She's drunk but she's fairly certain they've only just started this little game, but his voice is so full of need, she's practically coming undone already.

"I'm so close Finn," she whines, begging him to push her over the edge.

"Shit baby, me too. Fuck I wish I was there, tasting you. Do you want that baby?"

"Yes baby please..."

"You always taste so good baby. Fuck Rach, I wanna hear you come. Come for me like you do when I'm tongue fucking you over and over...Scream for me."

"Fiiiiinnn!" She wails as she falls over the edge, finally relieving all the built up tension she's been holding in for the past month.

When she looks up at the screen, he's breathing heavy and there's a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He grins at her goofily, "That was hot baby."

"I feel so much better now! I wanna do it again!"

"You do?" He laughs, surprised.

"Yes! Remember when you told me you love N'Sync? Don't they have a song about this? DIGITAL DIGITAL GET DOWN! JUST YOU AND ME!" She howls and though she's giggling like the drunken girl she is, in typical Rachel Berry fashion she's still perfectly on pitch.

Despite the fact that he's naked and just jerked off via skype with his girlfriend, Finn cracks up laughing at her words, "For the record, I've never liked that song. JT should be ashamed of himself," he chuckles for a minute as he's watching her. "Rach, I would love to do that again, but I really think you need to get some rest. You're _wasted _and you're gonna feel horrible in the morning."

Her face immediately falls and she sticks her lower lip out in a pout, "I wish you were here to take care of me."

"Me too. So much."

"Promise we'll have skype sex again soon? We should make it a regular thing!" She catches him completely off guard by the drastic change in her demeanor but he just smirks and promises they'll do it again soon.

"Lay down Rach."

"Talk to me until I fall asleep?" She asks as she crawls under the covers.

"Of course..." Before he can even add to his sentence he hears the soft snore he knows only happens when Rachel's had a little too much to drink. He chuckles a little as he kisses his index finger and presses it against her face on his screen, "Sweet dreams Rachel."

* * *

The next two weeks pass agonizingly slow. Though Rachel was embarrassed when she woke up the morning after her night out and found herself naked with the memories of her Skype date in her head, she insisted they try it again sober. Turns out she likes it when she's sober too. It's nothing in comparison to actually being with Finn in person, but it's what she can have right now so she greedily takes it. They make it a point to have sexy skype dates anytime Brittany is out and Finn is at home.

He admits to her one night that he has difficulty sleeping without her and that he always sleeps better on the nights of their special talks. (Finn's always possessed the gift of dirty talk, but Rachel likes to think she's improving with practice. Finn seems more than pleased with her performances at least).

Remembering that Finn is having trouble sleeping and that his visit is only a week away, she decides to send him a little care package. She purchases a stuffed bear and sleeps with it several nights in a row, making sure to spray his favorite perfume on each night before bed. She also picks a night where Brittany is conveniently out and Finn is having poker night with the guys to film him a special surprise. (She said her dirty talking skills were improving, so she wants to put them to the test).

She watches the video back before she seals it and is both extraordinarily proud of herself and extremely turned on. Finn's going to love it! She puts the DVD (marked in red ink "Watch Alone") in a box with the teddy bear and a box of her homemade chocolate chip cookies that he loves and takes it to the post office.

The team has a Thursday night game this week and he's planning to take off Friday and fly up to see her. She smirks to herself as she gets in bed for the night on Thursday and checks the shipping status of her package. It's been delivered, meaning it will be waiting for him on his front porch when he returns home from the game.

She settles in with her iPod playing through her ear buds while Brittany is sitting on her bed working on homework. She's just going to relax and listen to music until he calls, which she's confident he will. Her phone beeps interrupting her thoughts and she smiles excitedly when she sees it's Puck. She misses his crazy.

**Berry Bush our boy is going nuts! I think he might pass out before he makes it to New York.**

**Haha! I'm very excited to see him as well! :)**

**How are you doing up there? Seriously? **

**I'm making it. I love it here, but I miss home. I miss Finn. **

**He misses you too. He doesn't tell you because he doesn't want you to worry, but he's not doing so well. He started crying like a little bitch in front of me the other day...**

**OMG Puck, why haven't you told me this?**

**No guy wants his girl to know he cries like a pussy. I'm just saying. Take care of him when he's up there. I'm worried about you too.**

**Thank you Puck. I miss you.**

**Miss you too Mulberry. **

She lays in her bed then thinking about what Puck's told her. She's been working her hardest to be strong for Finn because she thought he was being so strong. This is apparently affecting him more than he's letting on, but to be fair, that is probably accurate in her case as well.

She's not sure how long she lays there mulling over Puck's words, but the ringing of her phone startles her and makes her jump a little. She looks at Brittany and laughs before answering.

"Hi Finn."

"You are the most perfect woman to ever walk the face of this earth!"

"I take it you got my care package?"

"I can't say I ever thought I'd find myself eating cookies while holding a bear that smells like my girlfriend all while watching a homemade porn starring my amazing, sexy girlfriend."

"So, did you like it?" She whispers shyly.

"Like it? I fucking loved it! That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life, I've already watched it like ten times! Plus your cookies are like a different kind of porn themselves."

"Just a preview of this weekend. And I was hoping the bear might help you sleep."

"Thank you! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Finally hold you and kiss you again."

"I know, me too."

"So what are you doing now? Can I see a live version of what I've been watching or what?"

"Sorry baby, no can do."

"Britt's there?"

"Yep."

"Well shit. I guess I should go ahead and get to sleep anyway. Got an early flight to catch tomorrow."

"That you do and you better not miss it!"

"Trust me, nothing will be able to keep me off that plane. I'll call you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too Finn."

* * *

She's bouncing in place, she couldn't contain her excitement if you held a gun to her head and told her her life depended on it.

She attended her early class this morning, but is skipping the rest of the day to meet Finn at the airport. She's wearing a brand new white sundress and tall brown wedges to give her a few extra inches in height.

She spots him as he's still looking around, searching for her. She breaks out into a full sprint and he notices the white streak heading for him just in time to scoop her up into his arms.

She's crying, sobbing into his shoulder as she wraps her legs and arms around him as tight as she can. She knows she may be being a little dramatic for some people, it's barely been two months, but two months away from your other half is hard to handle. Judge her all you want.

"Baby, shhhh baby I got you," he's whispering into her hair and it's taking everything inside him to not cry with her because he's been waiting for her for what feels like forever.

She composes herself enough to pull back and attach her lips to his. It's frenzied and passionate and completely inappropriate for a public place but neither of them care. A group of teenagers walk by snickering at them and one of them shouts, "GET A ROOM!"

"We should," she moans into his mouth.

"We should what?" He pants back between kisses.

"Get a room. NOW."

He immediately starts walking blindly until he trips and pulls back from her for a minute. She continues her assault on his neck as he frantically searches for somewhere to go. He spots one of those big family restrooms and ignores all the people watching them as he practically runs inside. He slams the door and locks it before reattaching his mouth to hers.

"Now, I need you now baby," she whines. She can't possibly survive another minute without him.

She's on the counter in front of him and he's thrusting inside of her in a mere matter of seconds.

"God I forgot how good you feel," he pants.

"Fiiinnn," she whines. She's trying her hardest not to cry, but she's so overwhelmed with emotions it's proving to be a fruitless effort.

He lifts hear head to look in her eyes, "I know baby, I know." He whispers before kissing her.

They're whispering promises of love and moving together in perfect synchronicity before they're both falling over the edge together. She clings to him after as if she's scared she may float away.

"I'm sorry," she whispers into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey," he says softly, "what are you apologizing for?"

She pulls back to look at him, "For crying. I'm just so happy to see you."

"I know. You don't ever have to apologize for feeling Rachel. And especially not for loving me."

"It's just, it's only been two months but it feels like it's been an eternity without you. Is that normal?"

"Why are you always worried if we're normal or not? You know we aren't. This love is special baby. It's not your everyday love and I don't want it to be."

"Thank you," she mouths before leaning up to kiss him again.

"Now let's get out of here. I wanna go somewhere I can get you naked and take my time," he winks.

When they emerge from the restroom there's a police officer standing against the wall across from the door with a very unamused look on his face.

Finn smiles sheepishly as he looks at the officer, "Just leaving sir, have a good day!"

The officer rolls his eyes but says nothing in response. Maybe he knows what it's like to be away from your loved one. Either way Rachel giggles at his expression as Finn wraps his arm around her shoulders and she wraps both of her arms around his waist. They don't let go of each other as they're walking and she smashes her nose into his side to breathe in his scent.

Finn has a hotel room booked so that they can have privacy away from Brittany, but he still wants to see her room and to meet the infamous blonde. Well, meet her in person at least, they've unofficially met before on skype. She's funny and she makes Rachel happy so for that alone he is absolutely a Brittany fan.

Rachel tells him she forgot her bag in her rush to get to the airport, so they swing by the dorm earlier than planned. She gives him a quick tour of the dorms common areas before dragging him by the hand up to her room.

"Britts?" She calls as she swings open the door. When they find no sign of Brittany Finn grins devilishly and yanks his shirt over his head.

"NAKED NOW!"

She pulls her dress off as Finn rips her panties and bra off her in one quick motion. She's still trying to figure out how he just got her undergarments off like he did when he scoops her up and swings her legs around his neck and over his shoulders, backing her up against the wall in the far corner of her room.

She screams in surprise and then in pleasure when Finn takes no time licking her up and down before plunging his tongue between her soaked folds.

"Oh my God!" She moans. She already has difficulty staying conscious when Finn uses his tongue on her like this, but him doing it while she's basically six feet in the air is dizzying in the best, most delicious way.

She's moaning wildly and pulling at his hair while he tries his hardest to keep her safely a top his shoulders despite the way her hips are moving in time with his tongue.

She's so close to coming and is screaming at him not to stop when the door opens and Brittany walks in with Kurt.

"OH MY GAGA! HEAVENS TO STREISAND! MY EYES MY EYES!" She hears Kurt shriek just as she comes so hard she can't breathe for what feels like a solid minute. Finn for his part doesn't even flinch, just keeps licking up her sweet juices he's been so deprived of the past two months. He silently thinks how thankful he his that his pants are still on and that he didn't just flash his bother his bare ass.

"Get it Berry!" Brittany cheers.

"Please get out!" Rachel shrieks, frantically trying to cover her exposed body. To be fair, both Brittany and Kurt have seen her change clothes multiple times, even completely naked, but never have they seen her in such a compromising position.

"Gladly!" Kurt cries as Brittany turns to him and says, "The janitor never did anything like that to me, I knew I shoulda tried the football coach!"

"Oh my God," Rachel cries when they shut the door behind them, "that was incredible but I can't believe they just saw that!"

"I can't even care right now that was so amazing," he smirks as he carefully moves her legs and slides her down his body.

"Poor Kurt will never forgive us," she giggles as he leans down to kiss her.

"He'll be fine, we're even now...don't ask," His phone starts ringing and as he checks who's calling he laughs, "speak of the devil!"

"Hey Kurt," he answers innocently as Rachel wraps her arms around him. She can hear Kurt shrieking though the phone but she pays no attention to what the boys are saying as she loses herself in thought. She knows she should be concerned over what just happened but she can't bring herself to care about anything but the fact that Finn's here next to her again. She smiles at him as she thinks about how right this feels, her and Finn in New York. She can't wait until it's like this all the time. He hangs up and smiles down at her while rubbing his hands up and down her naked back.

"What'd he say?"

"They wanna know if we wanna meet them for dinner," he says as he begins kissing along her collarbone.

"And what did you say?" She asks, feeling breathless.

"That I wasn't finished with you yet," he breathes into her skin. "They're meeting in an hour and a half. We can meet them after if you want."

"Let's not waste our time then," she grins as she pushes him playfully back on the bed.

* * *

They arrive only a little bit late to dinner, thoroughly relaxed and happy, having spent the entirety of the last hour and fifteen minutes reacquainting themselves with the other's body.

Everyone smiles and greets each other happily, but Kurt fidgets uncomfortably in his seat and refuses to make eye contact with either of them.

"Oh come on Kurt, I'm sorry! I obviously didn't know you were about to come over!" Rachel pleads.

"I don't see what the big deal is! I thought it was hot," Brittany chimes in.

"That's just something I never needed to see my friend and brother doing together. That's not something I needed to see _anyone _doing," Kurt huffs as he takes a sip of his water.

"Kurt, do I need to remind you of the time I walked in on you suck-"

"Okay!" Blaine speaks up, frantically interrupting Finn before he can finish his sentence, "Kurt honey, let's act normal please. You hardly ever see your brother, let's enjoy our dinner okay?"

"Fine," Kurt grumbles, "but you're paying for my therapy."

"Whatever you say little brother," Finn grins as he wraps his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

They spend the next three hours at the restaurant surrounded by their favorite people (minus Puck, of course). Rachel's having a blast, but she's ready to have Finn all to herself again.

They leave before anyone else and quickly hail a cab as the idea of being alone again gets them both excited. They make out like horny teenagers in the back of the cab the whole way to the hotel and Rachel silently gets a thrill when she thinks that this is just like how it is in the movies.

They spend the next thirty-six hours holed up in Finn's hotel room, never once leaving. They talk, order room service, watch movies, jump on the bed like little kids, they kiss, there's so much kissing and they make love for hours on end. It's complete and utter bliss up until this very second when they find themselves sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, starring at Finn's bags at their feet.

"I guess we need to get you to the airport soon, huh?" She says in a small voice.

"Yeah," he smiles weakly.

"Are you...are you doing okay? I mean, at home? Puck told me, well he told me you cried in front of him the other day." She doesn't know what makes her bring it up, but she's hardly stopped thinking about it since Puck told her.

"He told you that?" He asks with a red face.

She simply nods and he shakes his head a little. "I'm not, I mean I'm not happy without you, but I'm...I'm doing okay. I was just having a bad day, you know, some are harder than others. Anyway a song came on the radio that made me think of us."

"What song?"

He laughs a little as he rubs at his face, "I'll tell you later babe. No need to get all emotional right now, we need to head to the airport."

She finds it odd that he brushes her off like this, but she simply nods and gets up to follow him. She trusts he has his reasons.

The cab ride to the airport is quiet and the air around them is charged. She has a death grip on his hand and is literally dreading saying goodbye again. The first goodbye was bad enough, she never even stopped to think that him visiting would mean saying goodbye all over again.

She follows him as far back into the airport that they'll allow her until a security guard stops her and tells her she can't go any further without a ticket.

He sighs as he looks down at her and she pouts a little, trying not to cry _again_.

"How am I supposed to say goodbye to you again?" He whispers.

"I don't know," she whispers back as her lower lip starts trembling wildly with unshed tears.

He cups her face in both his hands as he looks at her lovingly, "This weekend was amazing. Thank you."

"Thank you for coming to see me."

"I'll be back at the end of October. We can make it another month." His words don't come out nearly as confidently as he was hoping they would.

"I know. I'm just really gonna miss you. I love you so much Finn."

"Me too baby. I love you so so much," he leans down to kiss her and only pulls back when he hears his flight being called over the intercom.

"I have to go," he whispers before leaning down for one more kiss.

"Bye Finn," she says and extends her arm to hold his hand as far as it will reach as he walks away.

He turns back just before he walks around the corner and shouts as loud as he can, "I LOVE YOU!"

Despite the soul crushing ache she's already feeling in her heart she smiles and with all the strength she can muster shouts back, "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

As he disappears around the corner, she allows herself to let go and dissolves into a puddle of tears. She's certain she's going to fall to the floor, but she soon feels two thin arms wrap around her, keeping her steady on her feet. She opens her eyes and sees Brittany smiling at her sadly.

"How did you..." Rachel's sentence is cut off as Brittany wraps her in a tight embrace and lays her head against her chest in a maternal manner.

"Shhh Rachel. Finn asked me to be here for you to make sure you got back home safely."

"He did?" She cries.

"Yeah. I've never seen a guy look at anyone the way he looks at you Rachel. You have something really special."

"I know," she sniffs as Brittany begins guiding her out to the cab Mike is holding for them.

Once they're on their way back to the dorms she turns to Brittany and forces herself to smile, "Let's talk about something happy. What's going on Britts?"

"I'm so happy you asked, I've been dying to talk about this with someone besides Mike. Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Mike is trying not to laugh in the seat beside Rachel, obviously already having had an unsuccessful discussion with Brittany about this.

Rachel can't help but smile brightly at her friend. Settled in the back seat of the cab between Brittany and Mike, she feels safe and loved, but as she looks out the window and sees a plane fly off high above them, she can't help but wonder how she's going to be able to survive the rest of this year when her heart is currently flying high above her on it's way to Ohio.

* * *

_**Fun fact: totally used to be an Nsync fan girl, and yes like Finn, I've always hated "Digital Getdown" lol.**_

_**I didn't even plan for Mike to be in this fic, he just kinda demanded to be a NYADA student who may or may not be hooking up with Brittany. Random I know. (Don't hate me, Santana was Finn's evil ex GF, I couldn't bring her back without adding a whole new layer to the story). Also, totally planned for Artie to have a much bigger part, I'm not even really sure what's happened there!**_

_**P.S. Idk why I keep having people walk in on them lol I'm Sorry. That was the last time promise! **_


	5. Right Here by Me

_**A/N: **__**I did it, I began and finished a fic! I still can't believe it! Thanks for being so awesome with me guys! After I realized at the end of the last chapter that I keep having people walk in on them, I went back and re-read everything (again!) I noticed A LOT of phrases that I use repeatedly and a lot of small errors (some of that is bc I write mainly on my phone, but it's also bc I'm a little bit of an idiot I'm sure, haha!) Anyway, thank you for cutting me some slack and bearing with me during my first ever fic! I very much appreciate it! (For the record, after having Puck walk in on them twice, Kurt and Brittany once and kind of Quinn at the restaurant, I've decided I was trying to highlight their physical chemistry and how they can't keep their hands off each other. If you go at it everywhere you're bound to get caught, right? Let's go with that :) ) Also, I would have spaced the chapters out differently had I known it would end up being this long! Lastly, I apologize for always having the longest authors notes ever lol :P**_

_**This is the last chapter! Interrupted sexy times? No. A little bit of angst? Yes!**_

_**Opening and closing quotes from the amazing Grey's Anatomy, Finn's song is "Right Here by Me" by 3 Doors Down, also where I got the chapter title. Still no ownership of the Glee world. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_You gotta wonder why we cling to our expectations, because the expected is just what keeps us steady, standing, still. The expected's just the beginning. The unexpected is what changes our lives._

Everything is so much worse after Finn goes back to Ohio. She thought his visit would help, but it occurs to her that it only served as a reminder of what having Finn in New York could be like...perfect. Before she had just hoped, _assumed _it would be perfect, but now that she knows, she aches for it all the more.

She's still going to (and excelling in) all her classes, but more and more everyday it just feels like she's going through the motions. Today is particularly hard. It's one of those days when she and Finn just can't seem to get a hold of one another. They even keep texting each other at the wrong times, having to wait for what feels like forever for a response from the other.

It starts raining on her during her walk home that evening and she thinks it's awfully appropriate for the way she's feeling. She doesn't even try to hurry up or take cover, just keeps her pace headed to the dorms. She heads straight for the communal bathrooms once inside and takes a hot shower, hoping to wash away the chill from the rain and the chill of her heart. (Okay, she's being ridiculously dramatic and she's completely aware of that fact, but she's never claimed to not be a drama queen!)

She dries her hair and pulls on Finn's t-shirt he gave her last November after she'd been slushied. That day feels like a complete lifetime ago. She smiles to herself as she thinks of how far they've come since then, but sighs when she looks down at her phone and sees that the last text she sent Finn remains unread. She just wants to get in her bed and let sleep bring her dreams of Finn. At least she can actually get in touch with him there.

Her plans are interrupted when she sees a box sitting on her desk, a box with an Ohio return address. She rips into the box with childlike giddiness and beams when she sees what's inside. There's a large McKinley t-shirt, a small refrigerator pack and a DVD. Just as she had sent Finn a Rachel scented bear, the t-shirt immediately overwhelms her with the scent of all things Finn. She quickly slips off the shirt she's wearing and replaces it with the new one. She takes a second to inhale deeply and wraps her arms around herself, imagining Finn pulling her in for a tight hug.

Next she grabs the refrigerator pack labeled "From Puck". Her loud, joyful laugh bounces off the dorm room walls when she opens the pack to find a variety of fresh berries.

She grabs the berries (what? She's hungry!) and settles into bed, placing the DVD into her laptop and plugging in her headphones, just in case Brittany comes home soon. She's not entirely certain the nature of this video, but she's excited to find out!

Her heart skips a beat when his beautiful face pops up on her screen and smiles that trademark smile at her. It amazes her that she still reacts to him this way, the same exact way she reacted the very first time their eyes met across the room a year ago.

He's sitting on the edge of his bed at home, a ratty, dark green, v neck t-shirt on and his guitar in hand. She wonders why he's holding a guitar when he can hardly play? His voice cuts through her thoughts and captivates her. The walls of her building could collapse around her right now and she probably wouldn't even notice.

"Hey Rach, hope you're doing good. I dunno what day it is now, when you're watching this, but right now it's Tuesday. I just spent the weekend with you in New York and I already miss you like crazy. I won't waste your time talking anymore, but I have a song to sing for you. I didn't write it, but this is the song that made me cry in front of Puck. Uhm, yeah that was embarrassing but it, it just made me think of you. Of us. And even though I didn't write it, I feel like I did, or like I could have. So listen closely, I mean every word. Oh yeah, and uh-check out my guitar skills, Puck's been giving me lessons."

He looks directly into the camera and winks before looking down at his guitar and playing the opening chords. Tears immediately spring to Rachel's eyes as he looks back up and begins singing the words that pierce her right through the heart.

_"I hope you're doing fine out there without me_

'_Cause I'm not doing so good without you_

_The things I thought you'd never know about me_

_Were the things I guess you always understood_

_So how could I have been so blind for all these years?_

_Guess I only see the truth through all this fear,_

_And living without you…_

_And everything I have in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me._

_I can't take another day without you_

'_Cause baby, I could never make it on my own_

_I've been waiting so long, just to hold you_

_And to be back in your arms where I belong_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say_

_But everything I've ever known gets swept away_

_Inside of your love…_

_And everything I have in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me._

_As the days grow long I see_

_That time is standing still for me_

_When you're not here_

_Sorry I can't always find the words to say_

_Everything I've ever known gets swept away_

_Inside of your love_

_And everything I have in this world_

_And all that I'll ever be_

_It could all fall down around me._

_Just as long as I have you,_

_Right here by me."_

Rachel is bawling by the time Finn finishes, smiling at the camera sheepishly and saying, "I love you Rachel" before the screen goes black.

She knows he still hasn't gotten her last text but she shoots him another one anyway, before hitting the play button to watch the video again.

**Thank you so much for my package! You and your song are beautiful! And you playing the guitar is super hot, I'm impressed ;) I LOVE YOU!**

She falls asleep before receiving a response, Finn's video playing on a loop in the background.

* * *

Her excitement is overwhelming. She thinks excited is not even a big enough word for what she's feeling. What's a bigger word than excited? Fevered? Manic? Either way, she can't wait to tell Finn her good news!

His team has another Thursday night game this week and he's coming to spend the weekend with her again. This past month since he last visited has been brutal. Both of their schedules have grown wildly out of control and it's becoming increasingly more difficult to have a decent conversation. She's been surviving by keeping this weekend in mind. (Also with a little thanks to Mike, who has some crazy software on his computer that was able to get Finn's song on to her iPod. She may or may not listen to it on repeat_ all the time)._

Her dance professor, who up until this point has been a total nightmare, took everyone by surprise today by staging a contest among the students. Apparently her husband is some hot shot in the front office for the Yankees and she had two tickets to this weekend's play off game at Yankees stadium as the prize.

Now Rachel's no sports fan, but she knows how hard it is to get play off tickets for any sport, but especially for a game at Yankees Stadium. Finn's told her several times in the past how much he wants to go to a Yankee's game and she simply could not let this opportunity pass her by. She drew all her inspiration from Finn and her desire to win those tickets for him and somehow, actually won! (Let her clarify, winning is not unusual for Rachel Berry, but this teacher has been particularly hard on her so a victory from her is quite an accomplishment in Rachel's eyes!)

She's practically bouncing on her bed as she dials Finn, still so excited despite being so incredibly tired after her long school day. She knows he's going to be ecstatic! Play off baseball in New York is unlike anything else, or so she's been told at least. She's actually a bit excited to see what all the hype is for herself.

She barely let's him say hello before she shouts, "I have good news!"

"Rach that's awesome but I ha-"

She cuts him off before he can finish his sentence, "I got us tickets to the Yankees game on Saturday!"

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yes! Are you so excited? I knew you would be so excited! Oh my God Finn it's going to be so much fun!" She's babbling on excitedly like she does so it takes her a minute to realize he doesn't sound as excited as she does.

"Rachel...Rachel can you calm down for a second?"

"What? Aren't you excited? I worked really hard to win you these."

"I am and it's amazing, you're the best but I'm...shit Rachel I'm sorry but I have some bad news."

"Oh...oh okay. Are you okay?" This is not the way she imagined this phone call going, but as long as Finn is okay, everything will be okay she supposes.

"Yeah it's just, I'm not gonna be able to make it out there this weekend."

"Wait are you- you're j-joking right?" She's feeling a little sick to her stomach but she's trying her hardest not to overreact until she's certain of what he's saying to her.

"I wish I was baby, but I-"

"FINN ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?!" Her voice is teetering dangerously close to full on yelling, but she can't help it. She's been looking forward to this weekend all month, it's been the only thing getting her through the lonely days.

"I'm so sorry baby."

"I don't- I don't understand why," she says, voice small, defeated, "don't you want to see me? We haven't even had a conversation that's lasted longer than five minutes this whole month."

"Of course I want to see you Rachel! I miss you so much it physically hurts, but they just told me today. I'm so sorry."

"Who told you what?"

"They changed our game to Saturday because there's some kind of state mandated testing happening this week. There can't be any extracurricular activities after four pm all week."

"Oh...yeah I remember those tests," she says sadly, "Kind of ridiculous they just realized they scheduled everything wrong now."

"Yeah I know. I'm so, _so _sorry baby. I _promise _I'm gonna make it up to you, I already have something in mind."

"It's okay. I guess I'll just see if Kurt and Blaine want these tickets."

"Kurt at a Yankees game? Yeah right babe, why don't you take Brittany? Just because I can't come doesn't mean you need to sit at home by yourself all weekend."

"I guess you're right," she sighs, "so what else is new?"

As Finn continues talking, filling Rachel in on the crazy Sue's been giving him lately, she can't help but feel like something is off. She doesn't know what or why, but hopefully this sinking feeling in her stomach goes away soon.

* * *

The game ends up being really fun! Brittany has a way of bringing the fun with her wherever she goes, and for that Rachel is deeply grateful. She's been really bummed out about Finn not coming this weekend, but today with Brittany has been a great distraction so far.

The Yankees have just scored another run when Rachel feels her phone buzz in her back pocket. It's not Finn, but seeing Puck's name on her screen still makes her smile.

**Berry Berry Bo-Berry I just saw you on tv! :)**

**Really?! My small screen debut! How exciting!**

**How do you have beer Baby Berry?**

**The guy at the drink cart thought me & Britts were cute ;)**

**Haha! Hudson's REALLY gonna be pissed he missed the game when he hears that! ;)**

**Ha! How's his game going, do you know? Haven't heard from him much today...**

**What game? They played on Thursday **

**Are you sure?**

**Yeah I went!**

**Well he told me that's why he couldn't come out this weekend...?**

**Oh yeah shit, my bad! Sorry Blackberry, I'm thinking of the hockey game! Been drinkin with Artie all day**

She can't even bring herself to text him back. That text is so...un-Puck like. She's unsure of what to think or feel. She's drank with Puck before, plenty of times, he's basically a professional drinker. He slurs his words a bit and gets a little silly, but he doesn't forget things...he's just himself amplified by a hundred.

She has the same sinking feeling in her stomach she did when Finn was telling her he couldn't come the other day. She feels sick, so she tells Brittany she's going to run to the bathroom for a second.

Once she's safely inside a stall she gets out her phone and calls Finn. He answers almost immediately.

"Hey baby I was just about to call you! How's the game?"

"Hey Finn, how was your game?" She asks, ignoring his question.

"My game? Uh yeah it was good, it just ended."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah uhmm twenty-one to seven! But what about you? I'm just about to turn the game on, I wish I could be there so bad!"

"Me too," she says in a small voice. This has to all be in her head. Maybe Puck really is that drunk. She knows Artie likes to play bartender and he's known to mix together some pretty crazy drinks. Perhaps he made a real doozy of a concoction that's knocked Puck off his game. It's possible...Finn wouldn't lie to her, right?

"What wrong Rach?"

"I just really miss you...I really wanted to come to this game with you."

"I know baby and it _kills _me that I'm not there. I swear I'm gonna make it up to you, please trust me."

"I do trust you Finn."

"Good. I love you Rachel."

"I know you do. I need go back out there before Brittany thinks I got kidnapped, she tends to overreact. I'll call you later okay? I love you."

"Love you too babe."

She tells herself everything is fine. She swallows down the lingering sour feeling she has and goes back out to have fun with her friend. Finn loves her. She trusts him. Everything's going to be okay.

* * *

The next two weeks pass by like normal. She and Finn talk when they can, but it's still not much. She finally has a free Saturday and so does he, so they set aside time to have a sexy skype date. She doesn't even remember the last time they did this and to say she needs it would be a massive understatement.

She gets up extra early to go to the mall to pick out some sexy lingerie. Just because they won't actually be together physically doesn't mean she shouldn't look good right? She takes her time doing her makeup and hair just right, even oiling herself up so her skin is nice and shiny.

She eyes the clock when she's ready, knowing Finn will be calling her at any minute. She puts on some soft music before adjusting herself on her bed to wait for his call. And she waits...and waits...and waits.

Thirty minutes after he is supposed to call she swallows her pride and calls him. No answer. Okay, she's not going to let herself freak out. She sends him a text. Still no answer. She throws on her robe in a fit of anger, she can't just sit around in a lacy, see through teddy all day, she already feels like a big enough fool.

The sinking feeling in her stomach is back. She laughs at herself when she thinks that's no surprise since it never actually left. Not since he cancelled his trip out here. Something is wrong and she knows it. She calls Puck and Kurt and neither of them answer either.

Suddenly a light bulb goes off over her head. She rushes to her laptop to sign out of skype and pulls up her internet browser. She quickly types in a search for McKinley High School and in a matter of seconds is looking at the school's homepage.

She looks around for a minute trying to find what she's looking for. It doesn't take long, and soon she's scrolling down the football schedule, stopping only when she finds the game she's looking for. The game that happened two weeks ago when Finn was supposed to come visit but couldn't because it got rescheduled. He told her they had won twenty-one to seven, which she sees is true. He told her they played on Saturday which, she sees is NOT true.

She feels like she's going to throw up. There must be some mistake. Finn wouldn't lie to her. Maybe they just didn't change the date of the game on the school website. That must be it! She quickly types off a search for the school newspaper for the date of that Friday...if the team played on Thursday it would be featured on the front page the next morning, she's sure of it.

Sure enough, staring right back at her, taunting her, is a picture from the game. She can even see Finn in the background, clutching his clipboard tightly in his hands the way he always does. She's always found that adorable. Now she just feels sick. So sick that she immediately rushes to grab her waste basket from under her desk before she begins dry heaving over it repeatedly. Thankfully, she hasn't eaten anything all morning so there's nothing to actually throw up. It occurs to her that she'd been so excited to get ready for the skype date that she never took the time to eat anything. That makes her sick all over again and she begins heaving over the trash can as another wave of nausea hits her.

Just as she's taking a sip of the water bottle she always keeps handy her phone starts ringing. As soon as she sees his picture and name on her screen she bursts into tears. Could she be anymore pathetic? She's cried more in the last three months than she remembers crying in her whole life.

She takes a deep breath before she answers with an emotionless, "Hello."

"Baby I'm so sorry I'm late! Do you still have time? Why aren't you logged into skype anymore?"

"Oh I just got tired of being the pathetic girl waiting around for her boyfriend who _obviously _has better things to do with his time than anything involving her!"

"What are you talking about? Are you crying?"

"Who is she?" He voice is dangerously low and calm, the tone even scaring her a little.

"Who is who? You're talking crazy Rachel!" He's starting to get frustrated, but she can hear the nerves in his voice, even though he's doing his best to hide them.

"Your new girlfriend Finn! Tell me, do you love her too or is she just an easy piece of ass for you?"

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you right now?!" He doesn't sound nervous anymore. No, now he sounds angry, offended even.

"You know Finn, your sexual appetite is practically insatiable, I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle a long distance relationship."

"Rachel are you-"

"So what happened Finn? You met her at Evans? You went to another party with Burt and picked up another self esteem deficient teenager to stroke your ego?"

"Rachel are you being serious right now? Is that really what you think of me? Of us?" She can hear the hurt in his voice now and it makes her heart clench in the worst possible way.

"I didn't used to," she whispers, "not until I went a month and a half without having an actual conversation with you and then caught you in a lie..."

"Caught me in a lie?" He questions.

"I looked up the school's website Finn. I know your game was really on Thursday. They didn't change it. I just, I don't understand why you'd lie to me..."

"Rachel," he whispers, "I can explain..."

"Save it Finn. I don't want to hear about your new -"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He shouts, "Stop accusing me of cheating on you!"

"Then where have you been Finn?!"

"I've been busting my ass Rachel! Do you have any idea the shit Sue has been throwing at me because she says I'm a sexual predator endangering her students? I'VE BEEN WORKING! Working to make things good for my future. For _OUR _future!"

"Finn please stop," she cries, "please stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" He roars, "just hear me out!"

"No!" She shouts back.

"No?" he says, startled. It's silent for a minute, neither knowing what to say.

"I can't do this anymore Finn," she whispers, "it hurts too much."

She hangs up before he has a chance to respond. Her phone immediately begins ringing but she just throws it under her pillow. She's not sure what just happened. Did she just break up with Finn?

She doesn't know how long she sits there for. Just sits there on her bed, staring out the window. Her phone only takes a break from ringing when it's beeping to alert her of a text message. She won't answer his calls. She won't read his messages.

Eventually the nonstop ringing and beeping gets to her and she grabs it aggressively, looking down to see twenty missed calls from Finn, ten from Puck and five from Kurt. There's a handful of texts from the three men as well, but she refuses to look. She turns it off completely and tosses it on her desk as she crawls under her covers.

She eventually cries herself to sleep. A fitful, restless sleep that's interrupted when Rachel feels small hands wrapped around her shoulders, shaking her violently.

"Wake up Rachel!" Brittany screams as she shakes her awake.

"What!" Rachel groans miserably.

"I've been calling you for hours! Everyone is freaking out, I thought something bad happened to you!"

"Something bad has happened to me Britts! My heart has been smashed into a million little pieces."

"What are you talking about? How are you still alive then?"

"I don't mean literally! Although it feels like it...I-I broke up with Finn, I think."

"Why would you do that Rachel?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she huffs as she lays back down and pulls the covers back over her head.

She hears Brittany tapping her foot on the floor next to her bed, imagines her with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for her to uncover herself.

Eventually her ears are met with silence and she sighs deeply. Brittany's given up for now, and for that she's grateful.

* * *

She spends the entire next week in bed. It's the week before Thanksgiving but all of her professors are still holding class, break is not until next week. She should still be going, but she can't bring herself to leave her room.

She does make an effort to email her professors at least, making up some bogus illness that has her bedridden. When she logs in she sees ten emails from Finn. She doesn't open one. She's kept her phone off all week as well, only turning it on once to call her dads.

It's Friday and everyone is getting ready to leave for the week. Everyone but Rachel. Her dads are leaving for a Thanksgiving cruise and she had previously declined their invitation to join them. At the time she had planned to stay with Finn all week and celebrate Thanksgiving with the Hudson-Hummels. Funny how life has changed so quickly. Now she's just going to lay in this tiny dorm bed, all alone, for the remainder of the week. She'll decide what happens next later...she's not quite there yet.

Brittany's been doing her best to take care of her, bringing her food and water. Lord Tubbington has even proved to be quite the cuddler, effectively cheering her up from time to time...a little bit. She really just wants to be left alone, but she is grateful for them. She's going to miss them this week.

She's sitting in her desk chair, staring out the window when Brittany returns from her last class of the evening.

"Rachel! That's exactly where you were sitting this morning when I left! Have you moved at all?"

Rachel looks at her but doesn't answer.

"Enough of this! Who are you and what did you do with Rachel Berry!"

"Brittany please..."

"We're going out tonight Rach!"

"What? I thought you were going home?"

"And leaving you here like this? No ma'am. Tonight we forget about boys and we party!"

"Brittany, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm in no mood to party," she pauses, silently thinking of somewhere she can escape to right now. "I'm going to go take a shower."

As Rachel gathers her shower things and heads to the door, she sees Brittany typing furiously on her phone.

Just as the door is shutting behind her she hears Brittany's frantic voice, "We have a capital E emergency. We're headed to the land of no return. It's now or never."

Rachel just sighs and walks toward the bathroom. She has no idea who Brittany's talking to or what that means, but she's sure it has to do with her.

She's been standing under the spray of the hot water for at least thirty minutes, just staring at the tile of the shower wall in front of her. She tries not to think of the times Finn's slammed her against his shower wall passionately and had his way with her. The times they kissed for hours under the water until they were pruney and the water was ice cold. He's everywhere. Everywhere she looks she sees him. It's depressing and infuriating and so exhausting. She just wants him out of her head.

It's then she hears a booming, familiar voice fill the bathroom, startling the few girls left who are showering before heading out for the week. "Cover your goodies ladies! There's some grade A sausage coming in!"

Oh my God, what is Puck doing here? She hears a couple shrieks and a couple, "Hey how's it going?"-s from Puck before she hears him on the other side of her shower curtain. He sticks her robe in around the curtain and demands for her to cover up.

"How'd you know which shower I was in?" She groans.

"Your robe is pink and covered in yellow ducks, it was a pretty easy guess," he quips.

"I'm not coming out."

"Rachel you've been ignoring all of my attempts to get in touch with you. I had to fly my ass to New York to make you talk to me."

"It took you a week. Nice to know I'm so important."

He aggressively throws the shower curtain back then and shuts off her water. She jumps and tries to cover herself as he rolls his eyes at her.

"I've seen your naked pictures before Strawberry, nothing new." He wraps her up in her robe and picks her up out of the shower.

"Noah Puckerman put me down this instant!"

"Fine Berry, but we need to talk."

"Like I said, it's taken you a week, I have nothing to say to you."

The girls remaining in the shower room have all stopped moving and are openly eyeing Rachel and Puck, obviously listening to their conversation.

"I've been trying to get in contact with you," he says through gritted teeth, "but I couldn't just hop on a plane, I was busy making sure the mess of a man you've made my best friend didn't do something crazy like, I dunno, kill himself!"

"I don't care about him," Rachel huffs as she turns toward the door and begins walking to her room.

"Like hell you don't!" Puck shouts down the hall as he jogs to catch up with her.

She turns suddenly and pokes him hard in the chest with her index finger, "YOU! You were supposed to make sure this didn't happen! You even lied for him! I thought I was your friend too!"

"I didn't lie for him! Rachel please, you really need to hear him out, it's not what you think!"

"I'm not interested in hearing anymore lies."

"I'll tell you the truth if you give me a chance!"

She stops her poking assault on his chest as he rubs the spot tenderly, "You will? Promise?"

"Yes if you STOP poking me and come with me to a party tonight."

"A party? No thanks," she grumbles as she turns and walks the rest of the way to her room.

Once safe inside Puck turns to Brittany, "Hey Britts, don't you think Rachel should come with us to that party tonight?"

"Oh for sure!"

"How are you guys even friends?" Rachel asks questioningly.

"That's not important. What's important is that you're coming and once we're there and you hold up your end of the bargain, I'll tell you everything."

"Fine!" She sighs. She grabs a pair of jeans and throws them on quickly with a t-shirt. "Let's go."

"No way! I'm not gonna be seen with you lookin' like that! People might think you're my girl and I can't have that!"

"Noah Puckerman!" She scolds.

"I'll fix you up Rachel!" Brittany pipes in, "Please Rach! I have so much fun when you let me doll you up."

"Fine! Whatever, as long as I don't have to do anything."

"Not a thing!" Brittany smiles as she sits Rachel down in her desk chair and gets to work. Puck lays back on Rachel's bed and pulls out his phone, typing a message to someone.

"Where's this party at anyway?" Rachel sighs. The last thing she wants to do right now is pretend to be happy around a bunch of strangers, but she'll do what she has to do to get Puck to tell her about Finn's new girlfriend. (She doesn't care what anyone says, she's convinced herself he has a new girlfriend he's about to marry and make adorable lopsided grinning babies with and it makes her sick!)

"It's in Bushwick," Puck answers, not looking up from his phone.

"Bushwick? What do you know about Bushwick? That's not exactly a great neighborhood Puck! Who lives there?"

"My friend."

"What's your friends name?"

She misses the way Puck and Brittany look at each other for a moment before he answers, "uhmm Chris."

"Oh," Rachel says but doesn't ask any more questions.

An hour later Brittany has her hair and makeup done and is rummaging through Rachel's closet.

"This one!" Brittany smiles as she pulls out a little black dress. A very familiar little black dress. Oh no. Nope. Not that dress. Not gonna happen.

"No Britts, not that dress," Rachel whines as she eyes the offending garment in Brittany's hands, the same dress she wore to her dads party last September.

"Yes that one!" Puck grins.

"Two against one!" Brittany smiles.

"I hate you guys."

"We'll see about that," Puck smirks as he turns to let her dress in private.

* * *

She's standing outside a huge industrial looking door to a loft in Bushwick. She would be incredibly annoyed right now if it weren't for the weird expressions on both Puck and Brittany's face. Something is definitely going on. She's almost positive she's walking into certain doom.

"Why are you guys making that face?" She asks as Puck knocks on the door.

Brittany giggles a little as she looks at her, "No reason!"

It's silent for a minute before someone on the other side of the door begins sliding it open. It only takes her a second to realize what's happening before she sees his face.

"No!" She shouts turning to hit Puck upside the head with her purse. "You said that this was a party with your friend named Chris and that everyone would stop lying!"

"Hey!" Puck shouts, grabbing her hands, "Listen to me!" She stops fighting and slumps her shoulders in defeat. Brittany places a supportive hand on her shoulder as Puck grabs her gently and forces her to look at him.

"His name is Finn Christopher. I didn't lie, not really." She rolls her eyes but lets him continue. "You're ignoring his calls, texts and emails. You won't listen to me or Kurt or anyone. Give him a chance."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Rachel can you turn off the crazy for one fucking second and listen to me!" Puck shouts. She can see Finn shifting uncomfortably in her peripheral vision and she hates how all she wants to do is reach out and touch him. He's wearing the same suit from the night they met and holding a bouquet of pink tulips, her favorite.

She should have known this was a setup. Her brain has been so clouded lately with her out of control emotions she can't even think clearly. She's so powerless when he's next to her in person.

"I told you once that I had your back and I meant it. I wouldn't bring you to him if I thought he did anything to deserve your fucking psycho!"

"You don't have to be so harsh Puck." Brittany chastises him.

"It's the only way she'll listen to anyone!" He responds, "I know you're not thinking clearly because your emotions are all weird chick crazy because you guys have been apart, and yes he did lie to you, but you assumed the worst. Listen to the man! Doesn't he deserve a chance after all you've been through together?"

She turns to look at him for the first time since he opened the door and her eyes immediately fill with tears.

"Yes, he does," she whispers, still looking into Finn's hopeful eyes.

"Okay, we'll be back in a little bit for the party," Brittany smiles. Puck gives her an encouraging smile before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Wait, there's still a party?" She asks confused as she turns to see them walking around the corner.

"We'll be back Goji!"

She turns then, looking at Finn nervously before diverting her gaze down to her feet.

"You can come in," Finn almost whispers.

She smiles at him weakly as she walks in and he closes the door behind her. She takes a moment to take in her surroundings. It's a large, open loft with no furniture, only a large sheet covered mattress in the corner next to a black suitcase. There's Christmas lights strung all around the tops of the walls and an assortment of drinks and plastic cups piled on the kitchen counter. She looks back towards the corner where the mattress is and notices a small table in the corner that she must have looked over earlier. She sees two small framed pictures resting on it. She takes a few steps forward before she realizes it's a picture of her, next to a picture of she and Finn together.

"What is this place?" She asks softly as she turns to look at him, "Why are there pictures of me here?"

"Well," he starts, looking down at his feet nervously, "It's my loft, OUR loft. If-if you want it to be." He extends the flowers in his hand to her and she reaches out to take them as the shock of what he's just said hits her.

"Ou-ours?" She stutters, "you bought us a loft?"

"Well no," he laughs nervously, "but I rented us one. I know it's not the best neighborhood but this place is kinda sick, we could make it into anything we wanted. And-and the rent is crazy good."

"But I thought...what about McKinley? What about..." She stops mid-sentence, afraid to bring up the other woman she's imagined in her head.

"THIS is what I've been working on. Why I've been so busy. Why I've had to miss skype dates and our weekend in October."

"This? There's no...you didn't fall in love with someone else?"

"Of course not," he breathes as he looks at her sadly, "I know you've been under a lot of stress lately and I'm sure that's why you immediately jumped to the worst possible conclusion, but I gotta say Rachel, that hurt. That you would ever, even for a minute, think I was capable of loving someone besides you. Of even wanting someone besides you."

Tears are slowly trickling down her face as she thinks of what she accused him of. Of the things she said to him.

"Everything changed after you visited. I thought you decided it wasn't worth it."

"Everything changed after I visited because that's when I decided I couldn't live apart from you anymore. It made me seem distant, and that was killing me too, but I knew what I was working towards. The sacrifice was worth it for the end result."

"But you were lying to me."

"I only lied because I was trying to surprise you. The place was supposed to be fully furnished and decorated before you saw it. Kurt's in charge of that. But once, well once you broke up with me, we kinda had to rush things. Call in the big guns. I knew Puck was the only one who could get you here."

She smiles a little at that before continuing, "What about your job? I thought you couldn't break your contract? What about your house?"

"My house is paid for Rach, if this all works out the way I hope it will, we'll just keep it. It'll be our house we stay at when we're visiting Ohio."

She looks at him with wide eyes as he continues, "And I didnt break my contract. Sue found a replacement for me and "kindly" asked me to resign. She even put in a good word for me out here, at The Wattson School, it's some private school for rich, bratty kids, but their football team is good."

"You have a job? In New York?"

"I start after Thanksgiving," he grins, "I'll just be the assistant coach for now, but the head coach is retiring in the next couple years and if it all works out, I'll be taking over for him."

"Oh my God! Congratulations Finn!" She cries as she runs into his arms without realizing what she's doing. He doesn't hesitate as he wraps his arms around her tightly, breathing in her scent. She stays there, enjoying being close to him again before she pulls back a little awkwardly.

"Sue is crazy though, I don't understand why she would help you out."

"She's kinda been riding my ass all year. She's pretty furious at the thought of us dating under her nose last year without her knowing. Especially since she went after Puck and not me. She was another reason I've been so busy, besides skyping with the realtor and conference calls with the staff at my new school and all that. Anyway, she ran into her old friend, Shannon Bieste who apparently is some football coaching legend and has just moved back to Lima after getting a divorce. Long story short, she and I worked out a deal since she couldn't fire me with no cause or proof. If I stepped down and left like she wanted me to, letting Bieste take over the team, she'd give me a good recommendation to the Wattson School without mentioning a break in contract or her suspicions of me having sex with her students." He laughs a little at the last part and Rachel does too.

"So this is real? This is real life? You're living and working in New York?"

"Yes baby, it's real."

"And you don't have another girlfriend you want to marry and have cute babies with your adorable lopsided smile with?"

"No crazy girl. You're the only one."

"Finn I don't...I don't know what to say. I was so unfair to you," she whispers as her lower lip starts trembling again and the tears really start coming down.

"It's okay Rachel, I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course!" She sobs as she throws herself in his arms.

"I love you Rachel, never ever doubt that again okay?" He whispers into her ear as she wraps her legs around him and they hold each other tight.

"I love you too Finn," she sniffs as she pulls back a little to look at him, still holding on to him for dear life, "I'm such a mess. When did I become such a crier?"

"No more crying baby," he smiles sweetly as he reaches one hand up to wipe her tears away, the other keeping a firm grasp around her, "say you'll move in here with me and I'll make sure you never cry again."

He's so close to her, teasing her as he whispers the words so close to her lips.

"Yes," she smiles and he answers her with a passionate kiss that steals her breath and leaves her light headed.

They kiss and kiss and kiss until they hear Puck's voice on the other side of the door shout, "Can we come in yet?"

Rachel throws her head back and laughs a big, hearty, joyful laugh, one she hasn't laughed in so long, before shouting back, "YES!"

Finn beams at her as he gently places her feet back on the ground, but keeps his arm wrapped around her as he leans down to kiss her on her head. She wraps both arms around him as the door opens and Puck, Brittany, Mike, Kurt, Blaine and even Artie and Sugar all come in smiling.

"This woulda been one hella awkward house warming party if she woulda said no bro!" Puck laughs as he fist bumps Finn.

"Thanks for your help man," Finn smiles as he squeezes Rachel once.

Puck turns towards Rachel and she grins before unwrapping herself from Finn and throwing herself in his arms.

"Thank you Puck," she whispers, "for everything."

"Never doubt me again Pineapple!" He says before patting her on the head, much like the way he did on the first day of school.

She giggles as she and Finn wrap each other back up in the others arms and make their way around the room saying hi to and thanking everyone for coming. Mike quickly gets a computer and speakers set up on a make shift table and as soon as the music starts, Artie starts playing bar tender.

As the night goes on more people come from all over the building. They meet their new neighbors and chat happily with their friends as they dance and drink the night away. It reminds Rachel of the night they first met, when they were on the dance floor and she kept thinking to herself that she'd never been more happy in her whole life. And she was right, up until that point. Looking at Finn now, she can think of a million times since then that she's had that same thought and yet, he keeps making moments for her that are bigger and better...happier.

They're in the middle of the room, tipsy and laughing loudly without a care in the world as they dance like kids, just like the first time. Except this time she's surrounded by her friends. Real friends, people she loves and who love her back, and it's all thanks to Finn. Her amazing, sweet and perfect Finn. How did she ever doubt this man? She promises herself she never will again.

It's five thirty in the morning by the time Finn gets everyone ushered out of the loft with a friendly, "You ain't gotta go home, but you can't stay here."

He turns to her and smiles as he closes the door behind a random girl she thinks is their neighbor. Her stomach clenches tightly as she looks at him, suit jacket long forgotten, shirt half unbuttoned and half untucked, hair an absolute mess and that smile. Oh that smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that Miss Berry?" He smirks as he slowly begins walking towards her, eyeing her up and down, starting with her now bare feet, she lost her shoes at some point during the night, though she's not exactly sure when.

"Well Mr. Hudson, I was just thinking that it's around the same time I woke up and left you the first night we were together."

"Hmmm is that so?" He breathes as he reaches her and dips his head down to her neck, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmmhmmm."

"You aren't thinking of leaving this time are you?"

"Not a chance, I live here," she grins as he picks her up and carries her bridal style to the mattress in the corner.

It's not until he's inside her and they're moving achingly slow in perfect rhythm with one another that she feels absolutely and completely whole again.

She kisses him once softy before she looks him in eyes and whispers, "Welcome home Finn."

He smiles her favorite smile at her before kissing her long and deep, "It's good to be home Rachel."

_You never know the biggest day of your life is the biggest day. Not until it's happening. You don't recognize the biggest day of your life, not until you're right in the middle of it. The day you commit to something or someone. The day you get your heart broken. The day you meet your soul mate...Those are the biggest days. The perfect days._

* * *

_**And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the ride, I had so much fun creating this world in my head! Let me know what you think :) I may be working on a new fic soon...the muse I didn't even know I had until recently just punched me square in the face the other day when a totally random song came on my iPod. So if I can get what's in my head down on paper in an organized fashion, I'll be starting a new fic. But in the mean time, check out my one shot "Stars", if you haven't already (thank you to those of you that have :) ) It will get you right in the feels, but it really helped me reconcile my feelings about canon Finchel (something I've been struggling with. I'm on team please don't make me see Rachel with a new guy, so this was my way of preparing myself to see that because for some reason, I can't make myself stop watching no matter how bad I want to!) Maybe it will help you too! Until next time... :)**_


End file.
